


Forced Fusion

by theonlydyourgettingisaduel



Series: Forced fusion [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chaos, Corruption, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, Duelling, False Accusations, Fugitives, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Identity Issues, Imaginary Friends, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Monsters, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Body, Yaoi, counterpartshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydyourgettingisaduel/pseuds/theonlydyourgettingisaduel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Counterpartshipping (Yuya Sakaki X Yuto) Fan fiction.<br/>Contains other ships, and combines all the Yu-gi-oh! spin offs and the Bonds Beyond Time movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: YES there are gramaatical errors, IM fully aware, AFTER the whole series is done, im gonna go back and do a heavy edit. but for now enjoy it for what it is, as of 6/4/2016 i only have 20 chapters out, and im working on more. also this is my first time using ao3 so if im doing something wrong please let me know  
> \-- Notes on fanfic .net  
> 7/28/2015 EDIT: Okay Guys, It's me. You can call me yuya, Berserk, the counterpartshipping trash prince, D-san, tomato/tomahoe Or you can simply refer to me by my Username Theonlydyourgettingisaduel. I have gotten a lot of positive reviews for this fan fiction on fanfiction.net and i just wanted to say thank you sooo much. ;V; I'm so glad you guys enjoy my Fan Fiction. I will do my best to keep writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya Sakaki wonders into town, and runs into a strange boy. Things get heated as the boy protects him from a group of soldiers in a park and although the boy saved his life, things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! its me. I went back and completely went back and fixed chapter one. There are a few things in the story I'm completely scrapping. And I'm gonna go fix it again in chapter 2. I also completely went back and added new dialog and removed some old ones. Some of the situations are completely different. I also went and Formatted a little, And although it still needs some work, it's better than it was before. I'm gonna spend the next few days completely Fixing forced fusion. And i know everyone is looking forward to a new chapter, but I feel like this needs to come first, because i need to add some things in some of the chapters that weren't there before anyways that i completely forgot to mention that will effect future chapters. So please, when I'm through please give the whole story a complete re-read. It sounds a lot better what I'm gonna be doing. I know i should have thought of this when doing the chapters a first time. I'm gonna be fixing forced fusion in a matter of days. After the fixes are done, I'm gonna get started with chapter 21. 
> 
> (all art in this Fanfiction is drawn BY me. you can find my art at: http://onlydyougetisaduel.deviantart.com/)

__

_Four dimensions: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard make up the universe we see today. Each of the four dimensions contain a story and while they are all separate one thing remains the same: Duel Monsters._ _Each of these four dimensions are named after the forms of summoning monsters that vary between them, this is what started a dimensional war that began when the Fusion dimension invaded the Xyz dimension, and although the Fusion dimension's Academia soldiers claimed their goal was to unite all the worlds, to the Academia soldiers it was only a hunting game. The soldiers laughed maniacally as they attacked the citizens of Heartland in the Xyz dimension and trapped their souls into cards. Heartland was turned into a battlefield and there were few survivors._

 _One such survivor was a 14 year old boy by the name of Yuto._ _Together with his Best friend Kurosaki Shun they finally made it out of Heartland and took refuge in the Standard dimension._

 

_This is the story of how Yuto finally found the hope he was looking for all this time. It begins with a 14 year old boy who looks just like him._

 

 ~~X~~

_"Yuya, get up For school!"_ A voice called from downstairs.

 

Yuya Sakaki sat up in a daze with his tomato colored hair of green and red messy and out of place, with his crimson eyes slowly opening as he let out a large yawn. It had been a long night.

 

The boy had been suffering from the same nightmare three days in a row where he had been stuck in a realm of eternal darkness where he had been running away from some dark presence he didn't understand. Although the nightmare had actually been haunting him all his life,it was the most clear as of three days ago.

 

Yuya sighed as he got out of his pajama shirt and placed on his orange shirt, then put on his green pants with yellow lined pockets in which he placed a deck of cards inside as he proceeded to put on his brown belt and slap on two red bracelets. the boy threw on his usual school uniform jacket, although he uses it as a cape instead of for the intended purpose. To complete his outfit, he wore a black choker with a silver buckle and finally a blue pendulum with silver angel wings crossed over each other in the center of the gem,hanging on a silver chain as it swayed to the side as he walked over to the mirror. He had trouble combing his hair. All he wanted was for the little strand on top to lay flat like the rest of his hair, but instead as usual it kept popping back in place. He often wondered how it did that, but then again most of the people he met in town had hair even more wild than his, so he didn't question it...much. Finally, he placed on his favorite pair brown goggles with an blue star obscuring the left lens.

 

 _"Okay that will do."_  The tomato haired boy said as he headed out the door in a hurry with a piece of toast in his mouth, only to find out it would get soggy in the pouring rain.

 

 _"Great, there goes my breakfast."_  The boy sighed as he held his school bag over his head. He didn't know he would need an umbrella.

 

A little further down the road the tomato haired duelist felt like he was being watched. Of course when he turned around he didn't see anyone, but the feeling was accurate. He indeed was being watched. A young boy about his age wore steam punk goggles over his eyes kinda like yuya's. He was watching him as he passed by, as he adjusted his face mask over his mouth as if he wanted his face not to be noticed by the people passing by, but even though his face was covered by the face goggles and mask, the most distinctive thing about him was his spiked eggplant purple and black colored hair  and his clothes with his spiked bracelets and collar, black and red Cape that hung over his shoulders, a turquoise button down shirt, a pair of Black pants and tie.

 

The boy stood there silently as Yuya walked by, and even though his intention was not to spy on Yuya, he did catch his attention for a little while for reasons only known to the boy, however his attention quickly shifted to the intended target after he caught it in the corner of his eye.

 

 _"Shit."_ The boy cursed under his breath after removing his mask from his face, running towards his target,only to find himself tripping over Yuya and falling on top of him.

 

The target was on the move.

 

 _"Ugh..."_ Yuya muttered as he found himself pinned to the ground by some unknown person.

 

 Yuya struggled to keep his eyes in focus because of the fall, but he could feel his hair being pulled back and the feel of warm breath against his face even if the rest of his body stung from the cold rain. Yuya yelped in pain because he could feel his nuts being crushed by the force of the other boys leg, as a single tear ran down his cheek.

_"I'm sorry. I'm hurting your aren't I?"_   The boy said as he released his leg from Yuya's crotch.

 

 _" I Did not mean to."_ The boy's voice sounded cold and serious with little emotion , although Yuya was relieved in a way. It didn't seem like the boy meant any harm, even if the boy was acting rather strangely around him.

 

Yuya's eyes slowly came back into focus and when he did he found his face directly next to the boys, so close that they could feel each others breath.

_"_

_Ahh!_ " Yuya Blushed.

 

 _"Shh.. keep it down.."_  The boy covered Yuya's mouth.

 

_"Were being watched."_

 

That definitely did not help the situation. The thought of being pinned by some suspicious boy in a mask and goggles was bad enough, but the thought of being pinned down while someone was apparently watching them whole thing was even worse.

 

 _"Who are you? What is going on?"_  Yuya mused curiously.  

_"_

_Introductions? Very well. But not right now. Right now i need you to stay put until i say so."_

 

 _"S-Stay put?"_   Yuya responded in embarrassment

 

They were in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight, There was a wall of bushes behind them that was part of a park. Was it someone inside the park that was watching them? Yuya did suppose the bushes outside of the park was a perfect way to hide themselves, but it certainly still didn't make him feel safe from whatever he was running from. Did the person watching him have a weapon, like a gun or something of that sort? The answers came as the silence was broken by the person in question.

 

 _"XYZ Scum, come out here and fight us like the piece of trash you are!"_ The voice sounded like it was getting louder.

 

 _"Xyz scum?"_ Yuya thought to himself.

 

 _"It does not look like he is here any longer."_ Another voice said

 

 _"No matter it's only a matter of time before we find him and his friend again. let's go back to our hideout."_ The voices soon faded.

 

 _"Okay, They are gone."_   The boy slowly got up and helped Yuya up from the ground.

 

Yuya reached out his hands and attempted to take off boys mask.The boy just stood there silently.

 

 _"Are you going to stop me? There must be a reason your wearing this mask and goggles."_   Yuya asked.

 

 _"For you, i will allow it."_  The boy said calmly.

 

Somehow those words made Yuya slightly uncomfortable, but there must have been a reason why he said it.

 

Yuya got scared as he succeeded in taking off the mask.The face he saw was too familiar.

 

 _"Wha-?"_ He stopped mid sentence.

 

It just was not possible, but he had to confirm it. He began to take off the goggles next, and when he finally succeeded he felt like he was looking into his own reflection. His face and the boys was identical (except for the boys eyes were gray.)

 

 _"I'm sure you would like to know a lot more, but I'm in a hurry."_ The boy said.

_"_

_Wait! Don't go! I have questions!"_ Yuya yelled out.

 

The boy seemed like he was holding back something as he avoided Yuya's gaze.

 

 _"I need to leave."_ The boy sounded serious and hesitant and turned to leave,

_"_

_No don't leave!_ ** _"_ ** Yuya grabbed the boy by the arm.

 

 _"Let go! I don't want to hurt you. Don't get involved."_ He demanded, taking his hand back from Yuya.

 

 _"Wh-What are you saying? 'Don't want to hurt me?' What is going on? Come on, who were those people and who are you? Why do you look like me? Answer me!"_ Yuya questioned once again, grabbing the boys arm.

 

Suddenly the boy snapped and without permission the boy pinned Yuya to a nearby pole.

 

 _"Hey w-what are you-!?"_ Yuya could not finish that sentence because the boy had already locked lips with his and began to suck on the end of his tongue.

 

Yuya Tried to pull away from the boy, but he had a tight grip on his hands.

 

Yuya tried to catch his breath.

 

_""why you kissing me?"_

 

he boy stuck his tongue into Yuya's mouth to silence him.

 

 _"I love you."_ The boy said after releasing his tongue from Yuya's mouth.

 

For some reason unknown to Yuya himself, the words he just said made him relax a little.

 

He knew he was in danger, He knew that It was wrong, and most of all he knew that he should have called for help, however he instead just stood there pondering the words. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he had lost himself in the moment. and slowly he stopped thinking...his mind felt empty. The boy continued to kiss Yuya and slowly made his way down to his neck. Yuya just stood there, bright red, and frozen. The boy released his hands from Yuya but continued to kiss his neck and slowly began to lick it.

 

Yuya Flinched.

 

 _"You know, Your free to run away at any time."_ The boy reminded him.

 

Yuya knew this, and yet something kept him there. Maybe he was frozen in fear?, He had hoped that was the case.if it wasn't that then there were only two other explanations to why he stood there.The first one was that he didn't care what happened to him.He did have self confidence issues, although it was strange, he didn't have them so bad that he would let someone violate him. The second one was he actually enjoyed it.He wanted to believe that one was out of the question. He felt lost... he wanted to tell him to stop but instead the words came out as...

 

_**"Do what you like."** _

 

The boy paused for a second. and released his hands from yuya after slamming his fist against the pole. 

 

_"You're an idiot! Are you not stopping me?! You're free to leave so why wont you leave!?"_

 

 Yuya stayed silent. He had no idea why. tears ran down his face. 

 

 _"why wont you answer me?!"_   the boy demanded to know.

 

 ** _"Because I don't know why!"_**   Yuya cried out.

 

The boy looked shocked, then sighed, removing his fist from the pole. 

 

 _ **"**_ _ **Go. leave..** If you like me, then come find me. I won't ever touch you again without permission." _ The boy said seriously.

 

_"What do you mean? Where would i find you? I have more questions about the people following you, and why our faces are identical and-"_

 

 _"Shh... calm down, give your mind more time to think."_  the boy said wrapping his arms around yuya.

 

Yuya sobbed in the boys arms. He wasn't sure what to think, all he knew is the boy who once violated him, was now comforting him. It seemed all backwards to him.

 

 _ **"Yuto."**_ The boy said.

 

 _"What?"_ Yuya asked through tears.

 

 _"That's my name...which i have given to someone for the first time in a while."_ Yuto said removing his arms then turning to leave. 

 

 _"Where would i find you?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yuto was about to open his mouth but suddenly he disappeared in a flash of pink light.

 

 _"W-Wha?"_ The tomato haired boy looked around confused.

 

Yuzu appeared behind him.

 

 _"Yuya?!_ _What are you doing out here?! I was worried sick, first period is already halfway done."_ Yuzu asked concerned.

 

_"Wait...are you crying?"_

 

Yuya stood silent, Tears built up inside his goggles as he sat there in the pouring rain as Yuzu tried to comfort him...And although he appreciated the effort...her trying to cheer him up just wasn't enough.

He wanted to see the boy again, he had some questions that he wanted answered, and he didn't settle down his tears until 30 minutes later.

 

"You feeling better now?" Yuzu asked.

 

 _"...I will live."_ Yuya said flatly.

 

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ She asked.

 

 _"Promise you wont laugh?"_ Yuya asked seriously.

 

_"Of course not."_

 

Yuya was not going to tell her everything. but He really needed to get some things off his chest.

 

_"I saw someone earlier I can't stop thinking about. We met so suddenly and my heart hurts when i think of them. i have so many things i need to ask them, and even though they appeared so suddenly, now that they are gone i just wish they would come back so i can ask them about me."_

 

Yuzu smiled...and put her hand down on his shoulder

 

She knew what this feeling meant. Although she had somewhat hoped that yuya and her would become a couple...she wanted him to be happy.

_"_

_I'm sure you will meet her again someday."_ She said.

 

 _"Her?"_ Yuya asked.

 

_"Yuto is a guy."_

 

Yuzu sat there in shock, although it did sorta make sense.

 

_"Are you going to ask him out?"_

 

Yuya stood there with a blank look on his face.

 

 _"What!? no?!_ _I just want to ask why he looks so much like me."_   Yuya looked at Yuzu strangely.

 

Yuzu then began to realize something. Yuya is really clueless. It's not that he's in the closet... he just doesn't know anything about himself to begin with.

 

 _"Clueless..."_ She sighed.

 

 _"What did you say!?"_ Yuya yelled, chasing after her.

 

_"You take that back!"_

 

Yuzu Hit him over the head with a large fan.

 

 _"Ow!"_ Yuya said falling on the ground. He held his head in pain and began to tear up slightly.

 

_"What was that for?!"_

 

_"For skipping school. You should know better than that!"_

 

 _"Oh yeah?"_ Yuya said grabbing the paper fan from her.

 

 _"_ _H-Hey!"_ Yuzu yelled.

 

 _"Come catch me if you can! Race you to Duel School!"_ He yelled laughing.

_"_

_Yuuuuuuya!"_ Yuzu yelled chasing Yuya all the way to the Duel School.

 

At the very least yuya was acting like his old self. Unfortunately for him that's the last thing he remembered.

 

_~~~X~~_

 

" _Yuya...please stay with me."_ A familiar voice said.

 

 _"Yuto? Is that you?"_ Yuya could make out the voice slightly as the boy he had once encountered. His eyes were out of focus and he could make out a face staring at him.

 

 _"Yuya, please come back to me! Don't die on me!"_ The voice cried.

_"_

_Die? Whats going on? Yuto...answer me. Yuto..Yuto...answer my question.. please don't leave...! "_

 

 _"Yuya! You're Okay! Mom Come here!"_ The voice cried.

 

 _"M-Mom? Am I at your house Yuto?"_ Yuya weakly said.

 

_"You have been saying that for the past hour Yuya.... Please wake up now. You gave us quite a scare. Please wake up your at home."_

 

 _"Huh?"_ Yuya opened his eyes finally.The image of Yuto he had been seeing this whole time just happened to be his reflection from the mirror in his bedroom. The Voice he was hearing was actually Yuzu's who was crying over Yuya.

 

 _"W-Where am i? What happened?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"I'm not sure, Yuzu said she found you passed out on the bedroom floor. I was not there when it happened. I was so worried."_ his mom said said as she hugged Yuya.

 

_"I will be back, I'm sure you are hungry since you been asleep for 5 days."_

 

She said as she left the room.

 

 _"Five days!?"_ Yuya yelled.

 

 _"Actually Yuya...you may want to sit down for this."_ Yuzu said concerned.

 

 _"Is there more?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Yuto...The boy you said you told me about... He came and visit our duel school 5 days ago."_ Yuzu told yuya.

 

_"What?! He did? What happened!?"_

 

_"Well, You and I was the only ones there at the time. He mistook me for Ruri, Apparently his best friends Kurosaki Shun's (who was also there at the time.) Sister. Even though i told him i wasn't Ruri, he warned us that we were being followed by Academia. and-"_

 

 _"Academia? Who is academia?"_ Yuya interrupted.

 

_"Apparently a school full of Duel soldiers. According to Yuto and Shun they invaded their home dimension, attacked the innocent through dueling and then finally turned their souls into cards."_

 

 _"Wait, you mean the people in the park were duel soldiers!?"_ Yuya said angrily.

 

 _"Yeah."_ Yuzu said.

 

Yuya clenched his fist.

 

_"I can't believe anyone would use something meant for entertainment for such a horrible purpose. I just Don't believe that. And also I'm still confused. Whats this about dimensions!?"_

 

 _"_ _According to Yuto and Shun, The world is divided into different summoning methods. Fusion, Syncro, Xyz, and our world standard. To me it all sounded fake, however now I'm not so sure anymore."_ Yuzu looked scared.

 

 _"Why? Why would you believe something that sounds so fake?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Because of this!"_ She held up her bracelet.

 

_"Your bracelet?"_

 

_"When Yuto appeared next to Us, My bracelet began to glow but for some reason the glow stopped because Academia appeared. They had this device with them that apparently did something with my bracelet. I don't know what all the details."_

 

 _"Then what happened?"_ Yuya asked concerned. He didn't like where this was going.

 

 _"Well... They forced you two into a duel with them."_ Yuzu looked away.

 

" _Even though the duel was not an action duel... the effects of the damage, were all real."_

 

_"What? Thats-!"_

 

_"Ridiculous? Maybe not... You are not going to like what happens next."_

 

_"What happened?"_

 

Yuzu began to explain what happened next. It was not a pretty story and the outcome was even worse.

 

_~~X~~_

 

 _"_ _Give it up you piece of trash!"_ One of the soldiers gloated.

 

_"No matter what you do you will only be part of our hunting games!"_

 

Yuto, who was normally Calm and serious, was slowly beginning to show signs of pure rage and hatred.

 

 _"This is wrong! Duels are made for entertainment! I never asked to be part of your conflict! Stop using duels as a means of war!"_ Yuya Yelled.

 

 _"Haha, Its too late. You were dragged into this duel, and if you refuse to play the duel, than it will count as a loss, and we will turn your soul into a card along with All your friends and his back in heartland._ Now make your move!" The Duel soldier demanded.

 

 _"I guess i have no choice...."_ Yuya says as he holds two cards between his fingers and places them on duel disk."

 

_"using the scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy I set the pendulum scale! With this i can summon 5 monsters between the levels 2 and 7. Swing pendulum of the souls! Draw a arc of light across the ether. Pendulum Summon! From my Extra deck, Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

 

Odd eyes pendulum dragon gives out a roar like battle cry as he appears. it glares into the eyes of Fusion soldiers as if it was actually angry at them. Of course This is Uncertain as the dragon Is designed to be a hologram, however in this duel where the monsters inflict real damage to their opponents, It could very well be alive. Regardless, Yuya believed in his monsters regardless if they were alive or not.

 

Although something about this time he summoned the dragon was different. In response to Yuto's Dark rebellion XYZ dragon Right next to him Odd eyes pendulum dragon Cried out to the other dragon just as Dark rebellion called back. It seemed Like they were actually talking to each other back and forth as they roared to each other. And in response to this Yuya and Yuto clutched their chest as if they were in pain.

_"_

_Yuya! Are you okay?!"_ Yuzu yelled out.

 

 _"Yuto!"_ Shun yelled.

 

 _"I'm f-fine. Just my chest started burning."_ Yuya insisted.

 

Yuto just wove his hand in front of shuns face as if signaling that he was okay and to not worry about it.

 

Shun nodded.

 

 _"Heheheehe. Finally! All the pieces are in place!"_ one of the duel soldiers yelled.

 

 _"What!?"_ Yuya and Yuto said together.

 

 _"I'm sure you despise Fusion after all it did to you."_ the solider sneered.

 

 _"What the hell are you talking about?!"_ Yuto barked.

 

 _"Do you ever wonder why you two look alike?"_ the solider snarked.

 

_"its not just you two, there are two others just like you. Each of you with a dragon."_

 

 _"That's none of your business!"_ Yuya said angrily. to be honest he was still trying to cope with everything that happened to him. He wasn't sure who he was more angry at any more. Yuto for violating him, or the soldiers for forcing him into a battle he didn't want to be a part of. He forgave Yuto for the most part since he apologized but it still didn't sit right with him that he was violated.

 

 _"_ _Oh but its entirely Academia's business. Although to be truthful, I wasn't told much about it. I just follow the orders. However i was told a bit of info. Those dragons are equivalent to your souls. And we were given a very powerful weapon."_ the solider holds up a card.

 

 _"_ _Th-Thats!?"_ Yuzu Exclaimed.

 

The card read. 'Superpolymerization.'

 

 _"Yes with this card I can fuse not only cards on My side of the field...But also opponent's monsters! And since those cards are equivalent to your souls, along with the fact that the battle effects are real do you know what that means?"_ The solider laughs.

 

 _"Shit!"_ Yuto Yelled.

 

 _"I don't understand!"_ Yuya panicked.

 

_"Explain!"_

 

 _"No time!"_ Yuto said jumping into Yuya's arms and kissing him goodbye as he held Yuya's hand

 

_" Even though i wont be in physical form anymore, I will be with you in spirit."_

 

 _"What!?"_   Yuya yelled with tears.

 

_"Don't you dare die on me Yuto! Don't you dare I still have to ask you something!"_

 

The solider used Super Polymerization To fuse the two dragons together However this also resulted in the fusion of the two owners of the dragons. As Yuto disappeared into Yuya's body as Yuya began to black out. As he began to drift out of consciousnesses...he heard one last voice before passing out.

 

**_"I love you."_ **


	2. a strange phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happens after yuya wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i finally fixed chapter 2 I will start fixing up chapter three later. <3 enjoy

 

 

Yuzu finished her story only to find a completely blank faced tomato boy trying to comprehend what he just heard.

 

_"So, wait...You're telling me we were attacked by some soldiers, then i was forced into a duel where the damage was real, then the bad guys used some card to fuse our dragons together, but then yuto kissed me right before the soldiers used a move that killed Yuto?"_   _ **"Hahaaha!** **That's a good one Yuzu!"**_ Yuya began to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

 

_"Yuya, He didn't die. Take a look at your deck."_ Yuzu picked up His deck and handed it to him.

 

Yuya began looking through his deck until he found a very familiar card.

 

_**"Th-This is?!"**_   Yuya exclaimed as he found a single familiar card that wasn't in his deck before. it was Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, in other words Yuto's card.

 

_"How did this get in my deck?"_ He wondered out loud.

 

_"Yuya, the soldiers said that your dragon card is equivalent to your soul, just like dark rebellion is equivalent to his."_

 

Yuzu looked like she was hesitating to say the words she wanted.  She was still in shock with what she saw. Between the Academia soldiers, Yuto kissing Yuya right in front of her and Shun, there was just too much on her mind, and worst of all Yuya was clueless so she had to be the one to explain it to him.

 

_"_ _Yuzu?"_ Yuya looked concerned.

 

_"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it."_ yuzu said putting a hand on yuyas shoulder and then turning a little red.

 

**_"Yuto is inside of you."_ **

 

Yuya dropped his deck of cards in shock and embarrassment that Yuzu would even say something so embarrassing and strange.

 

_"W-What?"_

 

_"When your dragons were fused together, so was your souls."_

 

Yuya sat down in shock. He could not believe Yuzu would even entertain such a thought, it seemed very far fetched to him.

 

_"You don't believe me do you?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

_"It's not that i think you would lie to me but, it is a rather hard story to believe. I need time to think. "_ Yuya replied, picking up the deck of cards and putting them back in his deck holder.

 

_"I would imagine so, if you need me i will be downstairs. I will give you some time to think."_

 

Yuzu went downstairs and shut the door.

 

_~~x~~_

 

Yuya went to go lie down on his bed as he touched his lips with his fingers.

 

_Did Yuto kiss me again? Is he really inside me?"_   The thought embarrassed him.

 

_"Yuya..."_ A familiar voice echoed in Yuya's mind.

 

Yuya jumped as he could of swore he heard something. He turned red. why did this voice make him feel warm?"

 

_"Is anyone there?"_ Yuya wondered out loud.

 

There was no response. 

 

_I must be hallucinating, all this weirdness must be getting to me."_ He said laughing nervously. Perhaps he had gone crazy. 

 

Yuya looked around the room. touching his hands to his lips yet again as his face turned red. What was this feeling? It almost felt as if he wasn't alone and yet he felt calm, and relaxed, and warm, but of course this was impossible, he was in the room alone. 

 

_"I suppose since i been asleep for five days i really should get out of these pajamas and get dressed."_ He thought to himself finally. 

 

_"But wait."_ Yuya thought to himself. If by the crazy chance that Yuto was right, and Yuto was here with him, would he see Yuya get dressed? 

 

but no, that's crazy talk after all, it's impossible because magic like that can't exist right? But the real questions are, why would it matter? They are both dudes, its not like they would do anything...would they? 

_**"** _

_**Would we?"**_ that was the one that stumped Yuya. He did not care for the fact that Yuto had touched him like that, but there was a even bigger problem and that is what went on during that time where Yuya just stood there, letting it happen. Would a straight person do that? And more importantly , would someone who could have escaped done that? 

 

Yuya's mind wandered off to the point where he completely forgot about the situation Yuzu mentioned, and he began replaying the image where Yuto touched him over and over in his mind until eventually, something awkward happened.

 

His lower area reacted at the thoughts. 

 

_"Oh shit._ " Yuya turned red. Why would that of all things happen now? He gulped. There was one thought that made him nervous. He would have to take care of this. but he had to consider. What if he really wasn't alone? It was crazy talk but if Yuzu really is correct, then what would this mean for Yuya? if he was playing with himself and masturbating while Yuto was inside him..it would be really awkward or something weird might happen. He was probably thinking too hard about this. It really didn't  matter, he has to take care of this.

 

Yuya awkwardly began to remove his pants, and boxers, awkwardly grabbing his object gently from the base, and running his hand gently down his length gently, then rubbing softly turning red as a series of small pants and moans escaped his lip. He tried not to think of the possibility that Yuto was there with him, a small amount of drool hung from his mouth, as he continues to rub and running hand down it, gaining speed.

 

  _ **"Y...Yuya...K..keep going"**_ A voice in his mind said.

 

Yuya turned red at the thought, in shock and horror, but Yuya needed to finish the job, he blushed hard as he hesitantly moved faster. 

 

_"Y-Yuzu was right...you are here with me."_ Yuya said between gasping and panting.

 

there was no response after that. 

 

Yuya let out one final gasp after he released onto the bed. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. It was almost as if he just had sex with Yuto some how. How was he supposed to feel about this?"

 

~~X~~

 

Yuya got himself together finally, and managed to get dressed and then headed down stairs to wash his hands. After he came out of the bathroom he began to head towards the door.

 

_"_ _Yuya? Is that you?"_ the voice from around the corner asked.

 

It belonged to his mom.

 

Yuya jumped, trying to keep himself from blushing.

 

_"Y-Yeah? Whats up mom?"_

 

"What are you doing out of your room?" She asked.

 

_"I am going to go and visit a friend."_  He said.

 

_"Here than take this with you after you dry your hands."_ She handed him a lunch box.

 

_"Whats this?"_

 

_"You have been asleep for 5 days. You haven't eaten right? I packed you enough food to hopefully make up for those 5 days."_

 

Yuya's stomach growled. It was true, he had not realized how hungry he actually was until his mom had said anything.

 

_"Thanks mom!"_ He said heading out the door.

 

As he headed down the road, he scarfed down that food as quick as he could.

 

Yuya figured that the best way to figure out what was going on, Was to do some investigating, And although he was reluctant, he did indeed know someone who could shed some light on his situation. A fortune teller by the name of Hochun Mieru.

He didn't necessarily believe in the power of occult magic, or fortune telling, However one thing was apparent...there definitely was something wrong with him. He blacked out for five days, and ever since he woke up Yuzu had been saying odd things about him, and although they seemed far fetched He cant imagine why he would have Yutos dragon, furthermore he did feel like something was wrong and he did occasionally hallucinate. Maybe Yuzu was telling the truth after all... he just needed to confirm it, and the only one who he could think of asking was Hochun Mieru, who specialized in the knowledge of this kind of thing. He could not believe he was even entertaining that thought. Maybe this visit with Hochun Mieru would prove to him that her magic was real.

 

There was only one small problem.

 

~~X~~

 

**_"Darrrrlllliiiing~!"_** A love smitten Hochun Mieru tackle hugged Yuya as soon as he set foot in her property.

 

**_"Ahh!_** Please get off me! How did you know I was coming?" Yuya tried to pull her off.

 

_"I'm Hochun Mieru, I saw a vision that you were coming."_ She looked proud of her self.

 

_"Ahh..."Then you must know why I'm here then?" right."_ Yuya mused and sighed.

 

_"Yes... Is what i would like to say but actually i just saw that you were coming and that;s about the extent of it."_ She told Yuya.

 

_"Ah..I see."_ He said.

 

**_"You must have come to see me!?"_** She lit up.

 

" _I Knew it... we were meant to be!"_

 

Yuya looked at her blank faced.

 

_**"What? No!**  I just need you to help me out with something."_ He explained.

 

_"Anything for you my love."_ She sighed.

 

_"I need you to confirm something!"_ He pleaded.

 

_"Huh?"_ She looked at him confused.

 

Yuya began to explain (leaving out specific details) that he felt there was another soul inside him and he needed to confirm it. Mieru listened to him Silently and then nodded her head.

 

_"There is a way to confirm this. However I'm going to need something from you."_ She said calmly.

 

_"What is that?"_ He asked.

 

_"Hand me Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon and your Odd eyes pendulum dragon. We need to confirm first and foremost that your souls are Indeed tied to these dragons. It would be easier to just check if there is another soul inside you however i would imagine you would like to know about the dragons themselves and if they indeed hold any connection to your souls... this way we can hit two birds with one stone."_

 

Yuya took out his deck from his pocket and handed it to the girl.

 

_"here are the two cards."_ He said.

 

She took out her crystal ball (oddly shaped like an apple.) and began place them over the two cards.The Crystal ball went black.

 

_"W-What!?"_ She yelped in surprise.

 

**_"Whats wrong?!"_**   Yuya asked concerned.

 

_"It won't let me read it. Its almost as if some source of power is blocking it. But i do know this, Whatever that source of power is... Is terrifying."_

 

Yuya looked concerned.

 

_"W-what do you mean?"_

 

_"I don't know, but Whatever it is very dark and and powerful. The only thing i can tell you based on this is even though I cannot tell you for sure that there is a second soul inside you, that it is 100% certain that there is some connection in some way between those dragons and you, because if there wasn't then there would be no reason for this barrier."_

 

Yuya gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

 

_"Unfortunately i cant do anything more until i can figure out a way to get past the barrier but i would be very careful if i were you."_

 

Yuya looked worried.

 

_"If you need anything more than come find me."_ Meiru said.

 

Yuya nodded. He began to head back home. The words Meiru said were concerning and worst of all he was scared. What was that darkness that she spoke of..?

 

Yuya then recalled that nightmare he had been having every once in a while. The one where he was being chased by some unknown presence. could that have some relevance to what Mieru said? Soon enough Yuya was so concerned about the evil presence Meiru spoke of that he completely forgot about why he came to Meiru's in the first place. To find out about Yuto,. Meiru did return the two dragons to him.

 

He supposed that it wasn't going to do any good thinking about it. Meiru said she would work on figuring out the cause. Yuya needed to find something to keep his mind off of the whole situation.

 

~~X~~

 

_**"Yuuuuyaaa~!"**_ a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

 

It was Sawatari Shingo.

 

_"Sawatari?"_ Yuya asked.

 

**_"That's right!"_**   Shingo said in English."

 

_"What are you doing here?"_   Yuya asked.

 

Sawatari began to revert back to normal Japanese.

 

_"I could ask you the same question, You are after all Right near the LDS (Leo Duel School). Got Business with us?"_  Shingo asked flipping his hair and smiling.

 

_"Actually I don't I was just wandering around."_ Yuya looked around.

 

**_"Although I have business with him."_ ** A unfamiliar voice came from behind.

 

A tall young man with grey hair that spiked on each side and wore a pair of red glasses appeared.

 

_"What? Who are you?"_ Yuya asked.

 

_"how did you find me?"_

 

Sawatari looked surprised.

 

_"Its rare to see you out here."_ Sawatari said.

 

_"You may go back to your dorm now."_ The young man signaled.

 

_"Yes sir."_ Sawatari said heading back.

 

_"Come walk with me."_ The young man asked.

 

_"Who are you and where are we going."_

 

_"My name is Akaba Reiji. just follow me and i will explain."_

 

Yuya and Reiji made their way up a flight of stairs and into the building and then down a hallway that lead to a guarded building. Reiji nodded to the guard and he stood to the side.

 

_"Where is this?"_

 

The room was filled with computers and monitors and some sort of system that seemed to be used for detecting energy, There were various employees working at the stations.

 

_"I used these monitors to watch your duel against Academia."_

 

**_"What!?"_** Yuya yelled.

 

Akaba reiji pulled up a recording of the duel in question.

 

_"So Yuzu was telling the truth..?"_ Yuya thought in his head.

 

_"Who are you?"_ Yuya asked.

 

_"I am going to give you an opportunity. Depending on your answer, this could affect the outcome of both you and everyone in this world. As of current i cannot tell you what it is, But I want you to know that Your decision may be able to save our world."_

 

_"My decision? Why me?"_

 

_"As of now that is also classified. I just need you to think over your options. You are going to be taking a huge risk and i need to know that i can rely on you. You want people to stop using dueling to solve conflicts right? Our mission is to bring peace to all the dimensions. I heard of your father Yushou Sakaki... He was a great entertainment duelist who was the person who invented action duels."_

 

_"How do you hear about that?!"_ Yuya said shocked.

 

_"I have records on all duel schools and duelists in this city. If you want to follow in your fathers foot steps, then you should think this over. gimme your answer In 14 days from now and I will give you the details. However should you refuse, You will not like the outcome."_

 

**_"Is that a threat?"_   **Yuya said angrily.

 

_"Yes, However its not a threat from me. Its a threat to the entire world, and if you refuse your fate will be the same as everyone else. This is your chance to live up to your fathers expectations. This is a opportunity, like i said before. I will give you 14 days."_

 

Yuya headed home while he replayed the words Reiji said in his mind.

 

_"This is an opportunity...i will give you 14 days."_

 

_"What should I do father?"_ Yuya said looking at a single photograph of him and his father.

"I don't think I'm Fit to save the world, or live up to your standards of me anymore."

 

He lay on his bed staring at the photo, remembering the words Meiru said.

 

**_"It's a very terrifying presence."_ **

 

Yuya suddenly looked afraid.

 

_"I'm not fit to save anyone, and if anything I would only make things worse."_

 

Suddenly a voice appeared in his mind again, it sounded like his only was more terrifying.

 

**_"The only thing you can do...is fall... fall from grace... Fall deeper into pitch...black... darkness. now Come, Why don't you rest... In eternal...never ending sleep."_ **

 

Yuya's eyes went blank and sure enough he found himself falling into sleep and the last thing he saw before fading from consciousness, is the concerned stare and yelling of yuzu who had just came to check on him.

 

_**"Yuya!"** _

 


	3. the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the darkness approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 3 edited, fixed next i will finish chapter 4's editing.

                                                     

 

 

In the middle of a dark forest near a river of purple and red liquid Yuya lay down in the dark black grass.

 

 _"W-Where am I?"_   Yuya said looking around.

 

There was a grey fog that hung over the area all around him as he could smell the scent of blood.

 

Yuya began to get really scared.

 

 _"Okay this is really beginning to creep me out."_ He said nervously.

 

 _"How did i get here? Last thing i remember was I was sleeping in my bed. Is this a dream?"_   Yuya mused concerned 

 

 _"If this is a dream then all I have to do is wake up right?"_ He lit up a bit.

 

_"If only I knew how. That's strange why can't I wake up? Isn't this a dream?"_

 

 _"Yuya, can you hear me?"_   Said a voice.

 

 _"Who is it?! Show yourself!"_ The Tomato haired boy demanded.

 

 _"You need to wake up now."_ Yuto said appearing in front of him as Yuya jumped.

 

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to to scare you"_ Yuto said as his grey eyes met his.

 

 _"I thought you were dead."_ Yuya looked shocked.

 

 _"My body is dead, but my spirit is not. Yuzu tried to explain this to you. My spirit rests within you."_   Yuto reminded Yuya.

 

The tomato haired boy gazed curiously into Yuto's grey eyes, examining his face, scanning it. He had to confirm what he already knew. 

 

Yuto didn't question it, he stood there with a cool calm gaze as per usual. He knew exactly why Yuya went to check his face. 

 

Yuya stood there for a good moment spacing out, Trying to locate and determine what exactly it was he was looking for, Only to have his concentration broken by a sudden sigh and smile from yuto, that in turn made Yuya remember something he had almost completely forgotten.. Yuya's cheeks turned Red with embarrassment and reacted by suddenly slapping Yuto.

 

 _"Hey what was that for?"_ Yuto asked angrily.

 

 Yuya looked away face red.

 

_"You make me feel dirty and impure"_

 

Yuto blushed and looked away ashamed. There was no mistaking it, not only did he touch Yuya without his permission the first time, he got Yuya involved into this mess. It was because of his encounter with Yuto that this horrible condition was forced onto both of them and although Yuya himself was the one to start touching himself. The fact that he had no idea that he wasn't alone while doing it means it was almost as if they both had actual sex together in some bizarre strange way. And unfortunately if they didn't fix the situation, It probably wouldn't be the last, as well as many other awkward situations. It was no wonder Yuya felt this way. 

 

 _"V-Very well. I'm sorry. I deserved that. however this is neither the time nor the place to worry about such things."_ Yuto closed his eyes.

 

 _"W-Where are we anyways?"_ Yuya asked Not making eye contact with Yuto as his face was completely red

 

 _"Inside your mind."_ Yuto opened his eyes dramatically.

_"Every square inch of your mind is filled with Pure darkness. Ever since i merged with you, I have been stuck here._

 

 _"Wait... What? Since when have i been so dark that my mind would create this?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yuto looked around.

 

 _"I Don't know, but I will tell you this. I have seen this place before in my dreams before i merged with you."_ Yuto said seriously.

 

Yuya thought about it for a second and suddenly realized.

 

 _"That's right! I have seen this place before too! I was being chased by a dark presence. How do i wake up?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"I'm afraid that's not possible right now. "_ Yuto said turning Yuya's head towards him as Yuya blushed again, hiding his face with his hands. 

 

"Stop Yuya. Turn and look at me. I'm not going to do anything weird." Yuto said. 

 

 _"W-What is there something on my face?"_ Yuya said still red faced. 

 

 _"It's not something on your face. It is your face. Your eyes to be more exact."_ Yuto gazed into them curiously

 

_"Whats wrong with my eyes?" ._

 

 

 _"Follow me."_ Yuto grabbed Yuyas arm.

 

 ** _"Whoa! hey! let go."_** Yuya tried to grab his hand back..

 

_"Fine, but just follow me okay?"_

 

Yuya nodded and followed Yuto through the darkness of Yuya's own mind, until he came to the only area of his mind that was not entirely corrupted by darkness. In the Sky there was a swaying pendulum like the one that he wore around his neck and it seemed to protect the area from the surrounding darkness, however even though the area was the brightest area of the mind, it showed signs that the darkness was eventually beginning to break through even here in small bits.

 

There was a small puddle of water, and although it was beginning to change color to red, it was clear enough to see a reflection.

 

 _"Yuya go look in the reflection."_ Yuto told yuya.

 

Yuya looked at his reflection, and he did not like what he saw. His body was enveloped in a blackish purplish mist and his eyes were glowing a demonic looking shade of red. his hair even began to defy gravity compared to normal. He looked evil, even if he did not feel like he was any different.

 

 _"What happened to me?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yuto sighed.

 

_"Right now you are in a state of mind where you allowed the darkness to possess you."_

 

_"How?"_

 

 _"Yesterday so much things happened, and you went to Meiru for help ,Meiru told you about the unknown darkness and you became afraid of that, and then when you were already scared enough as it was then Akaba Reiji came to you and offered you a opportunity. He told you that you had a chance to save the world...however because you were so worried about the unknown darkness inside you made you incapable of doing that, you got scared and allowed it to possess you."_ Yuto closed his eyes again.

 

_"Wait so this happened all because i am scared?"_

 

Yuto then waved his hand over the water and suddenly Yuya could see what was going on outside of his mind.

 

_"Take a look. as you are now you cant do anything."_

 

Yuya looked towards the reflection and then he saw himself, and what he would see next was something he wished to forget.

 

~~X~~~ 

 

 _"Yuya are you okay?"_ a concerned Yuzu asked.

 

Yuya, with his hair in front of his face just enough to hide his eyes just stood there silently. something about him was off.

 

 _"yuya?"_ Yuzu walked up to him.

 

_"Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" Yuzu said reaching her hand over his forehead to check his temperature only to find her arm to be grabbed by Yuya in a forceful way."_

 

 _"Ow That hurts let go! What the hell is wrong with you Yuya!? Let go!"_ Yuzu demanded.

 

Yuya Suddenly Looked up and glared at her in the face. His eyes were glowing the same demonic red that he was in his mind. and slowly Yuya began to emit a strong mist of darkness from his body.

 

 _ **"Don't fucking touch me you bitch!**_  Yuya Angrily said Throwing Yuzu across the room.

 

Yuzu gasped in pain as Yuya got up and put one of his feet on top of Yuzu's face and began to push down hard.

 

 _"Y-You're not yuya! Who the hell are you? What have you done with him?!"_   Yuzu winced in pain.

 

Yuya just gave of a menacing smile and then released his foot from her face.

 

" **Don't ever interfere again, Let this be a warning."** He said slamming the door and walking out of the house."

 

Yuzu slowly got up.

 

 _"I gotta call someone to help!"_ Yuzu panicked looking through her phone contacts.

 

 _"Gongenza, Dennis, Mieru, Anybody!"_ She said trying each number.

 

 _"Come on Sombody pick up!"_ Yuzu Cried. Finally she got a hold of Meiru.

 

 _"Hello?"_ Meiru asked.

 

 _"Meiru is that you!? I need your help!"_ Yuzu pleaded.

 

 _"Whats wrong?"_ She asked.

 

_"No time to explain, its about yuya please just come over."_

 

 _"Daarling is in trouble?!"_ Meiru panicked. as she hung up.

 

~~~X~~~  

 

15 minutes later Meiru was waiting towards the door.

 

 _"I'm Here! what's wrong!?"_ She demanded.

 

Yuzu began to explain the events leading up to this event from what little she knew.

 

_"Looks like darlings possessed by whatever darkness i saw earlier. Before it shut me out but now that its active i can do something...but it will only be a temporary solution."_

 

 _"What do you mean?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

_"Well right now all i can do is make the darkness sleep again, but i cant get rid of it completely. So even though darling will be back to normal, he will still not be safe from eventually falling back into that same darkness in the future. Its only a temporary solution._

 

 _"Right now anything is good."_ Yuzu pleaded.

 

 _"It wont be easy though. I'm gonna need someone to hold him down."_ Mieru said.

 

suddenly a knock came at the door. It was Gongenza.

 

 _"Gongenza? I had called you before why didn't you answer!?"_ Yuzu said angrily

 

_"Because I Didn't have my phone on me for one, I can't have it during my training, Secondly... I was held up by someone._

 

 ** _"Just Let me through! I Need to speak to Yuya!"_** Said a voice angrily.

 

Yuzu looked over and saw Shun Trying to push his way through the door.

 

_"Shun!?"_

 

 ** _"I have to warn Yuya about something!"_ ** Shun demanded.

**"Let me through."**

 

 _"Why do you care what happens about Yuya so bad?"_ Yuzu questioned.

 

 **"Because He is also Yuto, who is my comrade. Now let me through!"** Shun managed to push his way through.

 

Meiru Looked at all of them.

 

 **"IF you are done arguing if you would be so kind as to shut up and actually make yourself useful! We need to save Darling!"** Meiru spat.

 

Gongenza and Shun looked at each other.

 

 _"Is Yuya in trouble!?"_ The both said together.

 

Meiru explained the situation to them.

 

Shun Looked serious.

 

_"Its too late. I knew this was going to happen."_

 

Everyone looked at shun.

 

 _"How could you predict this?_ " Meiru asked.

 

_"Because As i have told you before There are four dimensions, And for each dimension There is someone who looks just like Yuto. In the Synchro dimension there is a Pawn of Fusion."_

 

 _"A Pawn of Fusion?"_ Yuzu looked at him strangely.

 

 _"He say's his name is Yugo, then suddenly he starts demanding me and Yuto to a duel, saying something like we took things from him even though hes from the Synchro dimension. I don't know much more than that, however what i do know is when Yuto and Yugo both summon their dragons, they both enter a state of rage similar to what you just described._  Shun slammed his fist on the table.

 

_**"The feeling of rage, anger, and the fact that they enjoy destruction is something that is very different from the yuto I personally know, and so after he calmed down I asked him about it."** _

 

 _"And? What did He say?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"He said that there was a gap in memory during that time and the last thing he remembered was challenging him to a duel._ "

 

 _"A gap in memory?!"_  Gongenza, Meiru and Yuzu said together.

 

 _"It's not just one occurrence where Yuto has had a gap in his memory, There have been other times even if he was not in a fit of rage..Have you noticed any instances like that with Yuya?"_ Shun glanced at Yuzu and Gongenza.

 

Yuzu and Gongenza looked at each other.

 

 _ **"Wait I do recall one time!"**_ yuzu exclaimed.

 

_"It was right before he performed pendulum summoning for the first time! although the only change was him becoming more confidant. He was asked by nico smiley what type of summoning he had just performed but all he said was 'what form of summoning?' He did not even recall what he even did."_

 

 _"Wait...so you mean to tell me the very first person who performed pendulum summoning was Yuya?"_ Shun asked surprised.

 

 _"Yeah and it was not until he had looked at the recording that he realized it."_ Gongenza explained.

 

 _"After Yuto fused with Yuya..."_ Shun began to say.

 

 _"I know, The darkness must have worsened."_ Meiru closed her eyes and folded her arms.

 

_"Now that we have somewhat of an idea what happened You guys are going to help my darling. I can do as much as locate him with my crystal ball, but I'm going to need you guys to get him to stay in one spot so i can perform my spell on him. It won't be easy but I'm counting on you."_

 

 ** _"So? How the hell do you expect us to do that?"_** Shun Glared.

 

 _"First and foremost we should determine where darling is heading and based on that we can make our plan."_  Meiru held up her crystal apple.

 

_**"** **I see it!** It looks like he is headed towards a group of duelists in strange outfits I have never seen before."_

 

 _ **"Those academia bastards!"** _ Shun yelled angrily.

 

 _"Shun?"_ Gongenza asked.

 

_**"Those bastards took everything from us. Serves them right If Yuya attacks them."** _

 

 _"I understand your frustration however, just because they did things to you dose not mean anyone has the right to hurt anybody. If that were the case then we would be no better."_ Yuzu said seriously.

 

" _However this dose give us an advantage."_ Meiru said.

 

 _"How so?_ " Gongenza asked.

 

 _"well If he's angry enough to attack those soldiers then i assume that he won't be leaving anytime soon. It will give me a chance to perform my spell on him._ " Meiru said.

 

 _"What do you need us to do?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"I'm gonna need you hold Him down"_ She yelled.

 

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** They all said together.

 

~~~X~~~

 

Meanwhile Yuya began to make his way angrily towards The academia soldiers.

 

 ** _"I will never forgive you Academia!"_ ** Yuya said in a deep menacing voice.

 

 _"Huh?! Who the hell are you?"_ One of the soldiers questioned.

 

 _"It's that one Kid, Sakaki Yuya idiot. He's the one we fused together."_ The other solider spat.

 

 _"Oh? Is that so? I never make a effort to remember the names of the scum of the other dimensions."_ The solider sneered.

 

In hearing this Yuya got even angrier.

 

 _ **"You bastards, Duel me now!"**_ Yuya demanded slapping on his duel disk.

 

 _"You want to fight Trash, Fine be prepared to be stomped. You will regret picking a fight with us."_ The third solider spat.

 

 _"There he is"_ whispered meiru to the rest of the party who was hiding behind the building nearest to them."

 

 _"Lets get this over with now._ " Shun said angrily.

 

 

 _"No. Not yet, We have to wait until yuya is completely distracted..and furthermore... them."_ Gongenza said.

 

 _"Besides, If we Blindly charge in... Then one of us might get hurt."_ Yuzu said concerned.

 

Gongenza and Meiru looked at Yuzu strangely.

 

_"How so?"_

 

 _"Well When Yuto and Yuya battled them last time...The damage was real. If we blindly intervene we wont make away with just minor injury's."_ Yuzu looked at shun.

 

Shun just slowly nodded.

 

 _"So what are supposed to do?"_ Gonganza asked.

 

Meiru looked at Gongenza.

 

 _"You did not think i had not come here without a plan did you?"_ She said proudly.

 

_"You said the effects were real right? Well that may put us at a disadvantage however... it will also be our key to victory. If we decide to randomly intrude on the battle and attack them in a surprise attack. Shun i will leave that part up to you."_

 

 _ **"What!? why me?"**_ he glared.

 

 _"Because You are the only one who has that effect out of us. You are from XYZ dimension and were in standard. Plus you want to attack the fusion academia soldiers anyways right?"_ Meiru convinced him.

 

 _ **"Fine, I will attack them."**_ Shun said angrily.

 

 _"Now that leaves the matter of yuya after that. Gongenza will hold him down. and yuzu, im gonna need you to help me in the spell."_ meiru said.

 

 _"Wait why me?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"Because even though i hate to admit this as a love rival, You know Darling more than i do and for longer and you will have to get through to him. Don't make me regret this!"_ She pointed at her.

 

 _ **"Love rival?!"**_ Yuzu blushed in embarrassment.

 

 _ **"Don't tell me you don't like him!"**_ Meiru glared.

 

 _"Well, It's not that I don't but..He's already.."_ She began to say but then shut up. She Did like him but she felt that even though Yuya himself wasn't aware, she knew that he liked someone else. And honestly even though she wanted to be with him...She slowly found herself trying to push Yuto and Yuya together. She had no idea what made her do that, Its not like she wanted to give yuya away to someone else but more than anything she was bothered by the fact that yuya was clearly crying on that day she found him, and although she had no idea what had happened one thing was clear, Yuya was suffering, and whatever was going to fix the situation was something she was incapable of providing. She had guess she had just assumed out of nowhere that He liked yuto, But clearly the day he was upset he did not ask to see her. He wanted to see yuto. He had even said so. She was trying to do the best she could to make yuya himself happy even at the cost of her own happiness, although to be honest, If yuya was happy then she would be too. Clearly he's suffering, and just watching this duel made yuzu realize that.

 

Between the anger, rage, sadness, regret and hatred and most of all confusion He was suffering and he was lashing out, even at the cost of other people's safety. And it wasn't just yuya who was suffering. Yuto was clearly suffering too. Yuzu did not know yuto that well but based on what yuya told her right before he passed out a few days ago He had seen yuya before when he was pendulum summoning for the first time. Yuto had been struggling with His emotions and clearly both of them were battling against their own darkness and now that they are fused as one being they are struggling against not just their own but each others emotions. She just wanted to end the confusion and then maybe if they were aware of their own feelings maybe they could do something to solve the situation. Their minds were Working against each other and their emotions were clashing in a negative way. If there was anyway that they could be helped then Yuzu would help without hesitation.

 

 _"He's already?"_ Meiru asked.

 

 _ **"Nothing. Never mind.** What can i do to help?"_ She asked.

 

 _"I enter thoughts into his mind. I need you to convince them both to calm down. I just need you to talk to them."_ Mieru told her.

 

 _"Fine. i will do it."_ Yuzu said.

 

 _"Okay now all we need to do is wait for the right moment. is everyone in agreement?"_ Meiru asked.

 

Everyone nodded.

 

 _"Okay lets all keep quiet and wait our chance."_ Meiru said finally.

 ~X~

In the middle of the grass the rage filled duelists stood in silent darkness as the wind was the only sound that could be heard. Yuya's friends who were secretly watching the duel waiting for the chance to make their move looked in horror as the silence was finally broken by a single word.

 

_**"Duel!"** _


	4. berserk yuya vs obelisk force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the duel

 

                                

Starting at 4000 life points per duelist, the angry tomato boy was pit up against three of the Obelisk force members Meanwhile from behind the scenes His friends watched in horror as the darkness that was consuming both Yuya's and Yuto's souls was about to show what they where truly capable of when angered. Just how terrifying was this darkness?

 

 _"Okay punk! Let me show you your place! I'll Take the first turn."_ The first Obelisk solider sneered.

 

_"I summon my 'Antique Gear Hound Dog' and end my turn. Let's just get this over with."_

 

"Yeah, in an instant!" The second Academia member snarked as he drew his card.

 

 _"I also summon my 'Antique Gear Hound Dog' and you will take a taste of my direct attack!"_ pointed the solider as he sicked his 'Antique Gear Hound Dog' on to Yuya causing him to fly in the other direction.

_"_

_Darling!"_ Meiru winced but then covered her mouth. She relaxed as soon as she realize she was not heard.

 

Yuzu looked away for a moment out of horror but quickly she found herself looking back in the same direction even more horrified as Yuya slowly just got up as if the damage did not phase him at all. He stood up and brushed himself off as if it never happened.

 

 _"Even though this duel is inflicting real damage, Yuya just stood up like nothing happened. Is the darkness taken such a hold on him that strongly?"_ Yuzu looked away.

 

 _"Depending on how this duel goes, we may have to modify our plan accordingly."_ Gongenza looked concerned.

 

 _"'Antique Gear Hound Dogs' Attack is placed at 1000. Yuya just took 1000 damage so now his Life points should be at 3000."_ Shun looked serious.

 

"Let me at them now!" Shun said angrily.

 

 _"No."_ Meiru said.

_"_

_The way this duel is going so far we need to either stick to the plan, or hope that Yuya is the winner. It would be fine if it was just Yuya, but the obelisk force is here as well. If we attack the obelisk force without a plan, then we run the risk of Yuya attacking us. If we attack Yuya then the obelisk force will get us instead. Once One party is out of the way then we can deal with the other. I know the plan was to let you attack, but we really should keep an eye on the duel for an opening."_

 

 _"who the hell are you?!"_   the third solider looked horrified at the sight of Yuya brushing off like nothing happened.

 

 _ **"Heh.**_ " Yuya began to show a evil looking smirk at the question. At this point whatever was possessing Yuya was not planning on answering any questions but as long as it was in control of the two souls it held host to, it was not planning on letting the fusion dimension off easy and worst of all, the darkness was beginning to corrupt the two souls it held captive.

 

_~~X~~_

 

 _ **"Please make it stop, please make it stop...please make it stop!"**  _ Yuya's soul cried out in pain as images of his worst fears, and confusion flashed before him. The fear of the darkness, the tormaneting feeling's he could not decipher, the horror of not being fit to save the world from whatever this threat was  and worst of all the fear of his own emotions

 

Yuto on the other hand was being shown images of him hurting the ones he loved, including Yuya with his feelings of desire, and revenge towards the fusion dimension. He was shown images of his loved ones being turned into cards.

 

**_"Stop please, I don't want to hurt anyone! Stop!"_ **

 

 

_~~X~~_

 

Meiru could feel their emotions from the crystal apple.

 

 _"their souls are crying in pain. They are both suffering. it's too horrible."_ Meiru looked away.

 

 _"Let's hurry up and finish this, this is starting to really freak me out."_ The second member of obelisk force demanded.

 

 _"M-My turn!"_ the third academia solider said.

 

_"I also summon my 'Antique Gear Hound Dog' and I will also Attack directly!"_

 

Yuya again went flying towards the other direction but he just got up again like nothing happened.

 

 _"What the hell happened to this guy? Back when we fought this trash before he was completely weak and scared, now all the sudden the damage dose not phase him?!"_ The third solider mused.

 

 _"Don't worry he won't last long. His fate will be the exact same as the XYZ dimension. He may act all tough but so far we have an advantage over him. sooner or later he will taste defeat just like heartland."_ The third solider began to smile.

 

Yuya upon hearing this Began incoherently snarling that seemed to get louder until finally Yuya Angrily Drew his card.

 

 ** _"You Bastards I will Never fucking forgive you! Prepare to feel the same pain that you inflicted on my homeland!"_** It was Yuto's soul that was speaking through Yuya this time.

 

Shun glared at Berserk Yuya.

 

 _"That must be Yuto talking through Yuya. This is not like Yuto at all."_ Shun slammed his fist against the ground.

 

 _"Calm down Shun, Don't do anything reckless."_ Gongenza put his hand on shuns shoulder.

 

 ** _"Don't touch me!"_** Shun slapped his hand away.

 

 _"I already know, you don't need to tell me this, it's just...I can't stand seeing Yuto like this."_ Shun Finally said.

 

 _"Do you think we want to see Yuya like this either? Just seeing this is making my heart hurt in ways that i never thought it could...but in order for us to get through to them, we need to pick the right time, and right now all they can think about is those Academia soldiers and destroying them. Once the source of the problem is far away from them then maybe they will calm down. Although at this point, an opening may be an issue."_ Yuzu looked to the ground.

 

 ** _"I'm going to crush you right here and now!"_** Yuya said holding two cards in his hand and holding them out.

 

 ** _"Using the Scale 3 'Magician of Destruction' and the Scale 8 'Magician of Creation' I set the pendulum scale!"_** Yuya said slapping the cards onto his duel disk and begging to smile.

 

it was almost as if suddenly he began to enjoy this. The destruction, the revenge and the fact that he was about to defeat the ones that hurt him.

 

The duel disk began to light up the words 'pendulum' in rainbow letters and suddenly two beams of light appeared on both sides of Yuya where the two monsters were placed inside the pillars of light.

 

**_"With this I can summon any amount of monsters between the levels 4 and 7 at the same time!"_ **

 

A pendulum began to sway between the two pillars of light

 

**_Pendulum Summon! Come my monster servants! I summon my level 4 Entermate whip Viper, and my level 4 Entermate Water Strider. and appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!""Swing pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether_ "**

 

Odd eyes pendulum dragon let out a roar.

 

 _"What kind of summoning is this!?"_ one of the soldiers yelled out.

 

 _"It's pendulum summoning! He used this last time!"_ The one soldier spat.

 

 _ **"Now then."**_ Yuya began.

 

**_"I Construct the overlay network with Entermate whip viper and Entermate Water Strider .Fangs of deepest darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_ **

 

 _"Pendulum and XYZ?!"_ The soldiers gasped.

 

 _"Yuya has both dragons on the field!?"_ Meiru asked.

 

 _"Yuto's...dragon."_ Shun said.

 

The soldiers looked at each other then the first solider took his next turn.

 

 _"O-Once per turn when my opponent controls a monster My 'Antique Gear hound dog can inflict 600 points of damage."_ The solider nervously said.

 

Yuya began to look around and then ran. He picked up a action card and placed it on the duel disk.

 

 _ **"due to the action card, I will take no damage until the end of my next turn.. but in return I cannot normal summon next turn."** _ Yuya smirked.

 

The soldiers looked at each other again. This guy was not as weak as they originally thought. they were in a tight situation. They began to take turns placing down face down cards

 

 ** _"My turn!"_** Yuya looked up at the two pendulum zones.

 

 ** _"Magician of Destruction who watches over Contrast, Unite the stars under your sharp judgement. 'Magician of Destruction's' Pendulum effect: Once per turn I can target One XYZ monster and give it a level equal to its rank. I grant Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon the rank of 4."_ ** Yuya smiled.

 

 _"Giving an XYZ A LEVEL!?"_   Shun questioned. He didn't know that was possible.

 

 ** _"Magician  of Creation who watches over the harmony, fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! 'Magician of creation's Pendulum effect: Once per turn i can target a monster And make it the same level as another. I choose dark rebellion XYZ dragon. I grant It the level of Odd eyes Pendulum dragon and make it 7."_** Yuya said.

 

 _"Impossible!"_ one of the soldiers yelled.

 

**_"Now, I Construct the overlay network again with these two monsters! O hetero chromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes rebellion Dragon!"_ **

 

Yuya's friends looked in horror as Yuya summoned this dragon they have never seen before. And worst of all the shock wave coming from the dragon was strong.

 

_"This is a duelist from standard!? It cant be! these shock waves are huge!"_

 

 **"when odd eyes rebellion is summoned using dark rebellion treated as a level 7 it can destroy all level 7 and lower monsters. meaning i destroy all three of your 'Antique Gear hound dogs' "** Yuya pointed at them

 

 _"What!?"_ The soldiers said at once.

 

**_"And...They can deal damage equal to their attacks."_ **

 

 _"Antique gear hound dog's attacks are 1000 each so that leaves the obelisk force at 3000 per member."_ Gongenza remarked.

 

 ** _"And finally!"_ ** Yuya began.

 

 _"What there is more?"_ Yuya's friends looked at each other.

 

 ** _"It can attack as many times as monsters destroyed this turn."_ ** Yuya gave out a smile.

 

 _"What an effect!"_ Yuzu looked in horror.

 

the soldiers who once made fun of Yuya now began to regret even picking a fight with him as they braced for impact.

 

 ** _"With 3000 attack for both the dragon and your life points and the fact that because i destroyed all your monsters i can attack three of you bastards at once I hope this fucking hurts. See you in hell!"_   **Yuya Gloated as Odd eyes rebellion Attacked the soldiers and dropped their life points to 0 as they all knocked out cold with 0 life points. The holograms faded.

The horrified Friends watched as Yuya began to walk off. and even though their plan never found an opening, This was a good a chance as any.

 

 _"Duel starting!"_ Yuya's duel disk said.

 

 ** _"What!?"_** Yuya looked up as a Shun used a spell card to instantly deal Yuya 1000 points of damage knocking him to the ground as Gongenza tackled Yuya as he began to scream and scratch and bite Gongenza.

 

 _"I got him!"_ Gongenza yelled

 

 ** _"Grrrr...Let me go! Unhand me!"_** Yuya angrily tried to escape.

 

"No Yuya, Yuto this is for your own good." Yuzu cried.

 

 _"Okay I'm gonna need Yuzu to hold her hand over the crystal apple and talk to them."_ Meiru pointed at Yuzu.

 

Yuzu nodded and put her hand over the apple.

 

 _"Yuya! Yuto! can you hear me?"_ Yuzu spoke into the crystal hoping that by miracle she could reach them.

 

The pendulum that once protected Yuya's mind from being possessed for ever was slowly starting to become corrupt and once it gets completely swallowed, then Yuya and Yuto would fall forever, Neither living nor dying, just existing into an endless pit of darkness. If Yuzu could not reach them and bring them to their senses than their souls would be lost forever.

 

 _"Y...Yuzu?"_ Yuya's soul recognized the voice.

 

Yuzu's face lit up a bit.

 

 _"He's still okay!"_ Meiru cried.

 

Berserk Yuya began to fidget and try to break his way free but Gongenza held him down.

 

 ** _"No! You can't talk to them! Their souls belong to me!"_** Berserk Yuya said Biting Gongenza.

 

 _"OW! Why you little! Hold still!"_ Gongenza Said pushing down harder on him.

 

Shun began to listen in very closely, and you can tell something was angering him.

 

 _"Listen Yuya, I know your scared, and your also confused, Your going through a rough time because you don't know how to deal with your feelings, and you may think I'm just saying that but there are two reasons I'm saying this."_ Yuzu began.

 

 _"I..I'm Not scared..or confused."_ Yuya's soul said.

 

 _"Yuya, this crystal ball Meiru has can see into your mind...and...memories"_ Yuzu said turning red. She really was not hoping for that image of Yuya being touched by Yuto in both occasions. She wished she could erase that image from her mind, none the less this was not the time to question it, She had to convince Yuya and Yuto to come back to their senses, there would be time to question it later.

 

 _"I don't know what to do..._ " Yuya's soul cried.

 

 _"Yuto? You don't want to hurt anybody anymore right? especially not Yuya?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

_"I don't want to hurt anyone..."_

 

 _"Then if you love him truly then you need to respect the fact that he dose not want to be touched. You need to give him time to give you a proper answer like you said before."_ Yuzu said.

 

 _"I..cant."_ yuto said.

 

 _"And Yuya! You need to accept the fact that even though there may be confusion and darkness inside of you, That you can overcome it!"_ Yuzu said.

 

 _"I... I cant..."_ Yuya said.

 

Shun suddenly snapped and placed his hand on the crystal ball.

 

 _"Yuya and Yuto Stop your damn whining and do something about this! Nothing is going to change with you two complaining that you Cant do something! Yuya, You said you wanted to be a god damn entertainment duelist..well Entertainment duelists Don't fucking cry and while like a snobby child. Do yourself a favor and actually put some thought into your problems instead of sitting around thinking the world will end. And Yuto! Your no better. IF you don't want to hurt anyone than dont fucking do it. Its simple as that. IF your not going to respect people's wishes and feelings than your no better than the fusion dimension. I know your better than that so fucking act like it. "_ Shun yelled at them angrily.

 

 _"Right now your minds are working against each other, you guys need to work together until we figure out how to un fuse you two."_ Meiru said.

 

there was a moment of silence until berserk Yuya's eyes stopped glowing the demonic crimson color and Yuya began to look normal.

 

"Darling!" Meiru hugged Yuya.

 

 _"I- I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Me and Yuto both."_ Yuya began.

 

" _Yuto? You can now talk to Yuto?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"I can see his spirit right now."_ Yuya said.

 

Yuto went up to shun and smiled.

 

_"If only you could see me i would tell him how much I appreciate this. and also Yuya..I'm sorry for everything."_

 

 _"It's okay Yuto, I will try and put some thought into things. I will give you my answer."_ Yuya said.

 

 _"And shun, Yuto said thanks."_ Yuya added.

 

Shun, who normally was very serious smiled very faintly. It was not much of a smile but you could tell it was sincere.

 

_"When i get back i guess I will put some thought into Akaba Reiji's opportunity."_

 

 _"I'm glad your back to normal Yuya."_ Gongenza said.

 

 _"YOU HAD ME WORRIED."_ Gongenza added sobbing on Yuya's shoulder.

 

_"Haha. I'm okay now Gongenza really!."_

 

Yuzu smiled. everything was okay again.

 

~~X~~

 

Yuya got back to the house and lay on his bed.

 

 _"Yuto where are you going to sleep?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"I am going to retreat back into your mind for a while. The darkness right now is all cleared up so it should be okay to go back."_ Yuto said.

 

"Okay good night." Yuya said.

 

 _"I love you."_ Yuto smiled.

 

Yuya threw a pillow at Yuto but it went through him.

 

 _"Shut up Yuto!"_ Yuya spat.

 

Yuto retreated inside Yuyas mind.

 

_"good night"_

 

later that night Yuya thought about Yuto's words in his dream and without realizing it he began to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY EDITIED


	5. school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed up chapter 5

                                                                    

 

 

The next morning Yuya woke up to Yuto's spirit trying to shake him awake.

 

 _"Wake up Yuya. Please wake up."_ Yuto said looking a little flushed.

 

 _"Wha? What's wrong Yuto?"_ Yuya slowly Opened his eyes while he found a bit of drool hanging on the side of his mouth.

 

 _"I know everything your dreaming, thinking and... feeling (physically)"_   Yuto looked away.

 

Yuya looked at Yuto strangely. He honestly could not remember last night's dream.

 

 _"Did you see something weird?"_   Yuya yawned, stretching and sitting up

 

 _"I was so tired i was not paying attention to last night's dream but I can't just ignore...That!"_ Yuto pointed at Yuya's Crotch 

 

Yuya Blushed and Awkwardly covered his morning wood

 

 ** _"This is a curse."_** Yuya thought to himself.

 

 _"We both have to live through it until we can be unfused."_ Yuto closed his eyes.

 

 _"Who said you could butt into my thoughts!?"_   Yuya angrily spat.

 

 _"I can hear them either way."_ Yuto Reminded Yuya.

 

Yuya pointed at Yuto frustrated

 

_"What!? You're telling me that you will hear my thoughts all the time!?"_

 

 ** _"No."_** Yuto crossed his arms.

 

Yuya fell to the floor twitching his leg at what he just heard.

 

 _"Calm down Yuya. I know how to make a barrier between my mind and your's and honestly, you can too."_ Yuto told him.

 

 _"Then why didn't you!? Are you making doing this on purpose to make me upset!?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Yeeeeah, of course, Yuya that's why I did it. to make you upset!"_ Yuto sighed rolling his eyes. You could tell he was being sarcastic.

 

It was true, Yuto did not seem like the person to pull jokes like that.

 

 _"Sorry, I jumped to conclusions,"_ Yuya said.

 

 _"It's okay I know you're frustrated. I'm frustrated too. We just have to learn to work together that's why I butted in. Remember what Yuzu and everyone else told us. And if we don't we might go berserk again. So what do you do on an average everyday morning?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"Oh...uh I go to school...It starts at 9:30 "_ Yuya said with a yawn.

 

Yuto raised an eyebrow.

 

 _"Well, then you might want to look at the time."_ Yuto pointed to the clock.

 

 _"Oh, its only- OH Shit! It's 9:00 I'm gonna be late for the first period!"_ Yuya said rushing out of his room after getting dressed really fast.

 

 _"Oh, Yuya I was worried that you were gonna be late!"_ Yuya's mom popped her head around the corner.

 

 _"Are you always this a mess in the morning?"_ Yuto said floating next to yuya as he began to pass his mom"

 

 ** _"Shut up Yuto!"_**   Yuya barked

 

 _"Yuya Who's Yuto?"_ Yoko tilted her head to one side.

 

 _"Oh, no one mom! Bye gotta go, love, you mom!"_   he quickly replied walking out the door.

 

_"Good going Yuto, now mom thinks I'm nuts."_

 

Yuto just stayed quiet. His life was much different from Yuya's apparently, he was about to find out how different it truly was from living in the XYZ dimension. He almost forgot what it was like to have an actual family and go to school.

 

 _"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"_ Yuya yelled.

 

 ** _"Heh."_** Yuto laughed. It was the first laugh he had in a long time even if it wasn't much.

 

_"Why you little!"_

 

 _"Y-Yuya?"_ Yoko looked worried. Was Yuya hallucinating?

 

Yuya finally made it to the school huffing and puffing.

 

 _"I made it,"_ Yuya said trying to catch his breath.

 

He walked into the classroom and sat down next to Yuzu.

 

 _"Hey Yuzu"_ Yuya said awkwardly.

 

Yuzu jumped and instantly turned red.

 

 _"Wh-whats wrong? Is there something on my face?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"No, It's just after all that happened yesterday I was not expecting you to go to school so soon. I thought you would take some time off to think about things."_ Yuzu lied.

 

Actually, in reality, Yuzu could not get her mind off yesterday's image in the crystal ball. Although she had seen much more than she wanted to, she could not help thinking that the situation was a not a good thing, however in a way it could help them both. It was a learning experience, a trial they had to overcome together and even though the trial was not the most bearable experience it may be beneficial in the end.

 

~~X~~

 

Yuzu recalled a memory of Yuto's when looking into the crystal apple.

 

Yuto who struggled to survive against a dimension that brought nothing but fear, despair, and oppression to him and his loved ones took refuge here in the standard dimension. In a desperate effort to Fight back He began to enter a state of rebellion towards the fusion dimension. Soon he began to look for anything that would give him the slightest bit of hope, He was desperate to find his hope,

 

one day he saw Yuya doing one of his entertainment duels. He saw Yuya's face and it reminded him of himself. Yuya who was mustering up his confidence he had to bring the world smiles, Yuto began to wonder If he too could bring smiles to Heartland. And while he originally thought it was impossible for him to smile ever again, He began to look at himself angry because he could not smile like that anymore.

 

 _"It's not fair!"_ Yuto whispered

 

It began to torment him, The image of that wonderful smile. He hated it. The unfairness, He could not stand it.

 

 ** _"It's not fair...its, not fair...its not fair it's not Fair!_** Yuto yelled Slamming his fist against a mirror and shattering it leaving chunks of broken glass in his hand.

 

 ** _"I... Want to smile... No...thats not it. I crave his smile."_** Yuto said holding his hand in pain.

 

He had never had anything to hold on to because no matter what it would be taken away from him by the fusion dimension. He was not going to allow his last hope to be taken from him at any cost that's why, when Yuto saw Yuya was in danger because the fusion dimension mistook him for Yuya that one day on his way to school Yuto protected him. Even though Yuto did not intend to hurt anyone, all he wanted to do was make the hurt go away, even if that meant hurting others and so he snapped.

 

And Yuya who's father was missing at a young age went through life trying to make others laugh even if it meant putting down himself. Although his goal was to make others laugh, His self-esteem was not very good. and although he gained more confidence over time, the instant something goes wrong Yuya would retreat and hide his face behind his goggles believing that the world would end. Even so, His dream was to live up to his father's expectations. He needed someone who could give him confidence, Confidence Yuzu could not provide.

 

This is a learning experience for both of them. Yuto, Who needs to learn self-control and needs hope to hold on to would benefit from Yuya who's goal is to make people smile. And Yuya who needs to learn confidence could benefit from yuto who thinks Yuya is his hope. together they could overcome this darkness that surrounds them both.

 

~~X~~

 

 _"Yuzu?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Huh?. What?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"You were spacing out for a second... Are you sure you're okay?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Seems like Yuzu has something on her mind,"_ Yuto said.

 

 _"Yeah, I can see that Yuto."_ Yuya whispered.

 

 _"Yuto? Is he here right now?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"Ah! yes. He is here. He can't really go too far. The furthest he can go is the door of the classroom. "_  Yuya said nervously.

 

_"Oh. I see."_

 

Yuto closed his eyes and crossed his arms and sat on top of Yuyas desk.

 

 _"Uh, Yuto..i can't see my papers when you're sitting on the desk like that. Remember even though no one else can see you, I can."_ Yuya said nervously.

 

Some of the students looked at each other and began to whisper.

 

**_"Is Yuya talking to himself?"_ **

 

**_"That's kinda creepy."_ **

 

**_"Haha. Isn't that hilarious?"_ **

 

Yuya hung his head in shame.

 

 _"Aren't you going to fight back?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"..Nah. Not worth my time. Besides I probably do look pretty silly."_  Yuya faked a smile.

 

 _"What?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"If I am going to look silly anyway then I might as well make it worth it,"_ Yuya said.

 

**_"..."_ **

 

Yuto sat there in shock as Yuya got up and waved his arms in the air.

 

 ** _"Ladies and gentleman! My name is Sakaki Yuya and I-"_** Yuya began to say.

 

Everyone including the teacher sighed and shook their head. Some of the students began to laugh at him.

 

Yuzu hit him across the head with a paper fan.

 

 _"Don't Start that again!"_ Yuzu said angrily.

 

 _"Hehe..sorry sorry,"_ Yuya said scratching the back of his head and smiling even though you could tell the smile was forced.

 

Yuzu looked concerned.

 

 _"He's doing it again. He's putting himself down in order to make people smile."_ She muttered under her breath, but it was just loud enough so Yuto could hear it.

 

 _"What in the world was that? Why Did you?...Why do you hate yourself so much that you would allow yourself to be made fun of for the sake of everyone's smiles?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"Because I'm An Entertainer! It's my job to make people smile"_ Yuya said.

 

 _"No...right now you're an idiot."_ Yuzu shook her head.

 

 _"Even though he smiles on the outside, On the inside he is fragile, insecure and broken... I need to fix that. But how am I supposed to make someone happy when I can't even fix my own happiness? His smile is My only hope, Please don't let this hope be false."_ Yuto looked down and put his hand to his face.

 

 _"Something wrong Yuto?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 ** _"No. Nothing._** " Yuto lied.

 

_"I need to fill him with confidence, That's my first priority... Above anything else I need to know that He will be my key to saving my home dimension. And to be the one to fill it with smiles again._

 

Yuto looked at Yuya once again

 

_"If he can't help us then no one can."_


	6. a sudden Desire for pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished editing this chapter. <3

 

_ _

 

 _"Class dismissed please go to lunch._ " The math teacher set down his dry erase marker and pushed up his glasses.

 

There was a feint sigh of relief from the students inside the classroom.

 

 _"Finally 4th period is over."_ Yuya groaned.

 

 _"So this is what It's like to go to school?"_   Yuto looked down.

 

 _"Yeah , its pretty boring isn't it."_ Yuya began to pack his books for the next class into his backpack.

 

 _"Nagy teachers, Lots of homework, Finals, the same old same old."_ Yuya waved his wrist.

 

 _"Nah. Actually, I don't mind this. It's rather calm."_   Yuto closed his eyes.

 

 _"You're strange."_ Yuya stretched as he got out of his chair.

 

_"Then again You're not the one who has to take the tests, and do the homework, I do."_

 

Yuto nodded and almost looked upset for a moment.

 

 _"Something wrong?"_ Yuya tilted his head.

 

Yuto stayed silent.

 

_"Yuto?"_

 

 _"Don't you have lunch to go to?"_   Yuto shot a glare into Yuya's direction.

 

 _"Sheesh, you don't have to get all snappy."_ Yuya said standing up and walking to the cafeteria.

 

Yuto admitted he was a bit harsh on Yuya but in a way he was jealous of Him  He didn't get to even go to school.

 

 _"Sorry Yuto."_ Yuya said out of nowhere.

 

 _"Huh?"_ Yuto looked up.

 

 _"While I was berserk I saw some of your memory's of heartland. The terror they inflicted upon you, the oppression, the pain they caused to your here i am complaining about school witch is nothing in comparison to what you dealt with. I wish I could have done something, maybe you would not have been so upset. My goal is to fill the whole world with smiles, and hopefully everyone will be happy again. including you."_ Yuya glanced over to find a feint blush on Yuto.

 

 _"W-What are you staring at me like that for Yuto? Y-You did not think I was saying that because i like you as more than a friend."_ Yuya turned around and blushed.

 

 _"No. I didn't say anything. You're the one who said that."_ Yuto closed his eyes and folded his arms.

 

 _"Why am i getting so frustrated?, Maybe I'm just being paranoid."_ Yuya thought to himself.

 

 _ **"Clueless."**   _Yuzu chimed in.

 

 _"Wha!? Where did you come from?!"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"I been here the entire time. Can i join you two for lunch.?"_   Yuzu asked.

 

 _"Sure, we can eat near the big cherry blossom."_ Yuya said.

 

They began to walk outside and sat down next to a large cherry blossom tree.

 

Yuya took out his lunch box filled with his moms weird pancake omelet his mom made him. Pancakes seem to be his favorite. Yuto took note of this.

 

 _"Weird I imagined more tomato's in your lunch."_ Yuzu joked.

 

 _"What? Why?"_ Yuya asked honestly confused.

 

Yuto began to look at Yuya's hair and there was just a feint smile. Yuya and his friends were slowly starting to rub off on him. Of course He took notice of his own hair as well and how it was colored like an eggplant but He didn't think it was worth mentioning.

 

 _"No reason."_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"So how are you going to eat Yuto?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Anything you eat, will count as me eating it, since were fused together."_ Yuto reminded him.

 

 _"I'm not gonna lie. that sorta creeps me out."_ Yuya held his stomach and began to get embarrassed at the fact that they were connected together even down to their entrails and until they were unfused Yutos body and Yuya's body was one and the same. the only thing that had free will was Yuto's soul and although Yuya could see Yutos soul right in front of him (even though no one else can) Yuto's actual location was Yuya's body.

 

 _"What creeps you out yuya?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

Yuya blushed and shook his head at the question then Yuya took a bite into a pancake as Yuto's face lit up.

 

 _"What is this!?"_   Yuto said excited.

 

Yuya looked at Yuto oddly. That was the most emotion he had ever seen from the eggplant boy.

 

 _"P-pancake omelet?"_ Yuya said awkwardly.

 

 _"I must have more of this."_ Yuto said controlling Yuya's arms in order to shove more pancakes into Yuya's moth.

 

 _"Whoa-mtth Slow down! Stop."_ Yuya said with tons of pancakes in his mouth.

 

Yuzu laughed.

 

_"Yuya you sure like pancakes."_

 

 _"No. It's Yuto! its Yuto!"_ Yuya swallowed finally.

 

Yuto looked happy and content. This was not something normal for Yuto. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted those pancakes, He was disappointed when they were gone. He craved more. it was rather nice to see Yuto's Genuine smile. It didn't last long

and sure enough Yuto's smile faded as he saw a young boy with blue hair tied up into a pony tail with a rainbow lollipop in his mouth. The smile didn't just fade, it turned to anger as he bit his lip and of course Yuya, who was Yuto's host had not realized it but Yuto's anger was effecting him too as he hid his face behind his hair and clenched his fist, Slowly darkness was starting to seep out of his body.

 

 _"Yuya! Whats wrong?!"_ Yuzu panicked as soon as she noticed Yuya losing his cool.

 

inside the counterparts mind they could hear a malicious voice whispering to them.

 

_**"Yes, that's right Fall once again... Give in."** _

 

Calm down you two!  Don't you dare cave in again. Calm down." Yuzu barked.

 

 _"You're right Yuzu."_ Yuya muttered looking up, clearly struggling. 

 

"Yuya..?" Yuzu questioned, hopeful.

 

 _"I wont let Yuto fall again! He might have control of some of my emotion's but I still have willpower, and as long as I have control of my darkness I can prevent us from both from falling, and as long as One of us is control we can fight this..."_ Yuya's muttering getting gradually louder as he  fights back with all his might.

 

 _"Yuto do you remember what Shun told us? If you fall into darkness again, You will drag me, you and everyone else with you. If you don't want to hurt anyone again than calm down."_ Yuya Said.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

 _"Duels with smiles...remember?"_   Yuya gave a genuine smile and without realizing it blushed a tiny bit just enough for Yuto to realize he had been foolish and almost gave up what he was fighting for.

 

 _"Okay,Okay. I get it,"_ Yuto groaned calming down.

 

 _"Sorry I almost lost my cool again."_ Yuto apologized.

 

 _"Did he calm down?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"Yeah he is fine."_ Yuya nodded.

 

 _"What caused him to panic in the first place?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"That little boy over there with the candy."_ Yuya pointed confused.

 

 _"His name is Sora. Hes a member of Academia."_ Yuto Said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

 

 _"Really? that little boy? Yuto said he's a member of Academia."_ yuya told Yuzu.

 

 _"He looks so innocent."_ Yuzu whispered.

 

 _"He's not._ " Yuto muttered.

 

Yuya began to translate every word Yuto said for Yuzu or anyone listening if it was worth mentioning.

 

Yuzu looked at Yuya and nodded. it was such a strange concept that Yuto was right there with yuya but yet only he could see him or hear him. It would take some getting used to, and she also felt sorry for them because of not only their condition, but for the fact that every time Yuya speaks to Yuto, everyone around him will think he's nuts. She wished there was something she could do for them.

 

 _"So? Why is he here?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"...I honestly don't know, but I do know that he has been spying on us for a while. He keeps on glancing over to our direction."_ Yuto said. crossing his arms.

 

_"Maybe hes trying to keep an eye on us so we don't try anything funny. After all we did take down three of their members like they were nothing. and no one would suspect a child."_

 

Yuya nodded.

 

Yuzu felt uncomfortable. She did not like the fact that Yuya was under supervision of the fusion dimension. They were already suffering as it was.

 

Yuto suddenly disappeared inside Yuya's mind.

 

 _"Huh!? Yuto? where did you go?"_ Yuya looked around.

 

Yuzu looked at yuya strange.

 

 _"Whats wrong?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

_"Yuto disappeared."_

 

 _"Don't panic yuya, i hope you have not forgotten, our body is one and the same, I can't go anywhere even if i wanted to."_ said a familiar voice inside Yuya's head.

 

 _"Yuto?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Shh... Don't speak out loud. Talk in your head."_ Yuto told him

 

Yuzu tilted her head.

 

 _"I'm sure if they are keeping an eye on us, then our conversation is best kept inside our heads."_ Yuto said in Yuyas mind.

 

"Have you put some thought into Akaba Reiji's opportunity?" Yuto asked

 

 _"Um..Somewhat? No not really? Why?"_ Yuya thought.

 

_"Because I have reasons to believe he knows some things about the fusion dimension."_

 

"What really?"

 

 _"You should find out what he wants as soon as possible, cause 14 days is definitely not going to work, with them on our trail. We need to somehow shake them off our trail and go and see Reiji. He might be able to help us. I don't like this any more than you do but he may know something useful. "_ Yuto insisted.

 

 _"...Fine."_ Yuya said. He had not put as much thought about it as he would have liked but it was probably the best chance they had.

 

 _"Yuzu I will be right back."_ Yuya told her.

 

 _"Where are you going?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

 _"Were going to pay a visit to another school."_ Yuya told her.

 

 _"Wait what about next period!?"_ Yuzu asked frustrated.

 

 _"There is something important i have to do! Tell the teachers I went home sick!"_ Yuya shouted as he ran away.

 

 _"What!?"_ Yuzu huffed.

 

_"Haha."_

 

 _"When I see you next time I swear to god you will regret it you slacker!"_ Yuzu shouted and angrily waved her fist.

 

Sora looked over and began to follow them trying not to be noticed.

 

 _"So...who was yuya talking to?"_ called a familiar voice from behind Yuzu.

 

Yuzu panicked and turned around as she came face to face with Yuya's mother.

 

 _"Ahhh!? what are you doing here?!"_ Yuzu jumped.

 

 _"I came to bring Yuya to the doctor. He has been acting rather strangely for the past few days, to be honest I been watching you guys for a while although i could not make out what was being said, although I did catch the part where yuya decided out of no where he was going to leave campus._ " Yoko said crossing her arms.

 

 _"Ah! Th-That was!"_ Yuzu began

 

 _"Well, leaving that aside for now, I will talk to Yuya about that later. But I'm more concerned about him. this morning he was talking to someone, but no one was there. He said his name was yuto, and then there was also that day he passed out cold. And he's also been rather jumpy. I saw you guys talking to each other but there were times he seemed to be having a conversation with himself and then i also saw a side of Yuya I had never seen before. He seemed to be fighting back something, and he seemed to be angry and even though you calmed him down, I have never seen my son like that."_ Yoko looked at Yuzu concerned.

 

Yuzu looked down. She wanted to say something to Yuya's mom but she was not sure if it was such a good idea. If his mom had known the truth about what was happening to yuya she probably would be shocked and there was also the chance she would not believe her if she had said the truth, the story IS pretty far fetched sounding. regardless she wanted to say something to put his mom at ease but what on earth could she say?

 

 _"Yuzu, You know, As a parent I am concerned however You seem to know a lot more about the situation than I do. If you believe Yuya is going to be okay, than I will just have to take your word for it. however if you believe the situation is out of hand then please let me know right away. If you believe he had a good reason to skip class then i will pretend i never heard anything as long as it dose not mean he is going to be injured or hurt or get him in trouble. I trust you enough because your family is also like our family. all i need to know is if he is going to be okay."_ Yoko reassured Yuzu.

 

 _"He will be okay. He is going through some issues but i believe he will work through it."_ Yuzu smiled.

 

 _"Okay then i will write a note to officially excuse him from class. But don't tell Yuya i was here okay?"_ Yoko smiled.

 

_"Okay."_

 

 _"You're welcome to come after school for dinner."_ Yoko waved goodbye

 

Yuzu waved goodbye and then took a sigh of relief.

 

 _"I wonder why Yuya and Yuto left actually that's a good question."_ Yuzu tilted her head.

 

meanwhile Sora was hot on Yuya's and Yuto's trail following them from behind the bushes.

 

 _"We need to lose him."_ Yuto thought to yuya.

 

 _"I wonder how we will do that?"_ Yuya mused.

 

Suddenly Out of nowhere a flash of blue Light appeared from nowhere.

 

 _"Ahh! What is that bright light!?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Sora stepped back and watched surprised as well.

 

 _"I know this bright light. It's the pawn of fusion!"_ Yuto said to yuya.

 

 _"The..pawn of fusion?"_ Yuya tilted his head.

 

 _"He may mistake me for you since you look like me. Why now of all times."_ Yuto rolled his eyes.

 

Suddenly out of nowhere a guy wearing a helmet and a motorcycle suit comes out of the bright light riding a white D-wheel and skids to the side as he hits the ground, slowly gaining back his balance and coming to a halt, he takes off his motorcycle helmet and reveals sonic blue hair that spikes to one side, and banana colored spikes in the front that sweep to the side but the most noticeable feature about him was the face that was in resemblance of both Yuya and Yuto.

 

"The pawn of fusion looks like...ME!?" Yuya gasped.

 

 _"Again with the Fusion bullshit. My name is Yugo dammit! Every damn single time people get my name wrong. Say it with me... **Y-u-g-o!"**_ Yugo said Holding his fist up in the air.

 

Yuto seemed to be angry, but Yuya had begun to notice something funny.

 

The whole "pawn of fusion" thing was a Huge misunderstanding.

 

 _"You took stuff from us! are you going to fight me or not?!"_ Yugo angrily waved his fist.

 

_"listen...Yugo."_

 

 _"My name is not-wait what? Did you just call me Yugo?_ " Yugo almost lit up.

 

 _"What the hell are you doing!? That's the pawn of fusion."_ Yuto looked shocked.

 

_"My name is Yuya Sakaki. There seems to be a huge misunderstanding. Yuto did not take anything from you."_

 

 _"What?!"_ Said Yuto and Yugo at the same time.

 

_"I honestly don't know who did, But Yugo is your name, Your birth given name Am i correct?"_

 

 _"Wait!? are you serious?!"_ Yuto said shocked.

 

 _"Yeah that's exactly what i have been trying to say for ages. Finally someone is listening."_ Yugo pouted.

 

Yuto said not a word. He could not believe how stupid that misunderstanding was and this whole time he had been angry at someone for something as Stupid as that. he was ashamed of himself.

 

Yuya smiled until he saw a sulking Yuto spirit sulking on the ground...Yuya could have swore if it was possible that rain clouds would appear above his head.

 

 _"I...cannot...be...live how stupid...I ...have been."_ Yuto muttered.

 

 _"there there."_ Yuya began to kneel down and pat yuto on the head...of course this looked odd to Yugo who only saw Yuya patting the air.

 

 _"Uh...what are you doing? Your really weird."_ Yugo tilted his head.

 

 _"Never mind that, can you help me?"_ Yuya asked.

_"What do you need me to do?"_ Yugo questioned.

 

 _"I just need you to get someone off our trail."_ Yuya whispered to Yugo.

 

_"Okay, but you owe me big time. I have more questions for you later, I honestly don't know what you know about Yuto or how you know, but consider this a favor for being kind enough to get my name right. Lets exchange numbers."_

 

Yugo and Yuto exchanged numbers before Yugo nodded and placed his helmet back on and proceeded to get back onto the d-wheel.

 

 _"Get going."_ Yugo told Yuya.

 

Sora panicked as he noticed Yugo's D-wheel coming for him.

 

 _"What the hell do you want?!"_ Sora yelled.

 

 _"Heh. I don't know what A kid wants with him. but I am going to challenge you to a duel now so be ready."_ Yugo said

 

 _"I don't have time for this! let me through.!"_ Sora demanded.

 

Sora tried to keep up with the group only to be blocked by Yugo who began riding in a circle around Sora preventing him from escaping.

 

_"Fine, if I can't escape then you will just have to taste defeat. You will regret picking a fight with me."_

 

 _"We will see about that."_ Yugo said.

 

_"Duel!"_

 

Meanwhile back At LDS school, Akaba Reiji and his little brother Reira sat next to each other.

 

Reira looked frightened as Akaba Reiji clenched his fist cursing under his breath about his father who was the very reason people were suffering. There needed to be change, And to do that He needed to bring together a group of people in order to fight back.

 

He wanted to make Yuya one of the lancers.


	7. opportunity

                                                                                             

 

Yuya and his counterpart finally made it to the LDS School only to be greeted by Yuzu in some sort of strange outfit.

 

 _"Yuzu? Why are you here? Weren't you just at our school?"_   Yuya mused out loud.

 

 _"Yuzu? I don't have any clue what you are babbling on about but My name certainly is not Yuzu, however, I was given orders to stop you." T_ he girl huffed, puzzled at the strange accusation. 

 

Yuto raised an eyebrow.

 

 _"Haha Stop joking around Yuzu, Just because you are wearing different clothes and different hair style you can't fool me."_  Yuya laughed.

 

 _"Believe what you wish, but My name is not Yuzu. It's Serena."_ She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

 _"Serena?"_ Yuya asked blankly

 

 _"Your kidding right? Yuzu Please stop joking around._ " Yuya pleaded.

 

 _"Enough talking! You seem to be clueless but I honestly don't give a fuck who you think I am. I intended to stop you so fight me!"_ Serena demanded.

 

Yuto shook his head.

 

 _It's useless Yuya, She's not Yuzu and she is clearly our enemy, but honestly, we really don't have time to duel. Let me take over for a second."_  he said.

 

 _"What are you planning?"_ Yuya whispered.

 

_"We're gonna fight our way and escape."_

 

 _"W-What?!"_ Yuya asked

 

A bright flash of light came from the pendulum and suddenly Yuya found his body fading and turning transparent.

 

 _"W-whats happening?"_ Serena looked surprised.

 

When the light that blinded Serena faded she found herself face to face with Yuto who responded by knocking her out with a swift punch to the stomach.

 

Who-who are you?" Serena gasped as she began to slowly fade out of consciousness.

 

 _"Don't you remember? Your horrible dimensional army fused us together...Don't tell me you have forgotten...or is it that you don't make an effort to remember the ones your kind have tortured? We're only part of your 'hunting games' after all."_ Yuto said coldly.

 

Yuya sat there in shock, still trying to figure out what was happening to his body. He could see through his own body as if it was only half there.

 

 _"Yuto?  What is happening to me?"_ Yuya asked trying to grab Yuto on the shoulder only to find his hand going through Yuto.

 

 _"What?!"_ Yuya yelled.

 

 _"I don't' know what you're talking about. They would never be that cruel..."_  Serena Said in disbelief.

 

 _"Before blindly following orders, make sure that the contents of the package match what's on the label. however as long as you are still under the influence of Academia and you attempt to fight us, In my eyes you are considered an enemy but I am not cruel. I do show mercy to those who are ignorant of the situation at hand and furthermore I don't have time to deal with you so let this be a warning."_ Yuto said

 

 _"They can't see me?"_ yuya questioned.

 

 _"No, I can see you. but she can't."_ Yuto told Yuya in his mind.

 

Yuya looked at Serena and was about to go walk up to her only to find his body slowly rising off the floor and floating

 

 _"Whoa Hey, what's going on?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"I will explain later,"_ Yuto said flatly.

 

 _"You-You I will find you and bring you back to the fusion dimension! And I have order's!"_ Serena said as she slowly passed out

 

Yuto slowly walked off as Yuya could feel a large pain go through his body.

 

 _"Ahh!"_ Yuya gasped.

 

 _"you have to follow me Yuya, you can't be more than 20 feet away from me otherwise that happens. trust me I tried."_ Yuto told Yuya.

 

 _"W-What is going on? I want to know. Tell me now Yuto!"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Right now you are in the position I was in before. I'm the main body right now and you are the spirit."_ Yuto told yuya

 

_"So wait...I'm a ghost?" Yuya asked._

 

_"Kind of except for you are not dead. Your soul is attached to my body. Technically if you wanted to you could still take control of my arms if you wanted to or my legs or something."_

 

Yuya controlled Yutos arm to smack Yuto in the face only to find Him feel the same exact pain that he just inflicted on Yuto on himself.

 

 _"Ow!"_ Yuya cried out.

 

 _"Yeah, I forgot to mention..anything I feel you do as well,"_ Yuto said holding his cheek.

 

 _"Okay change me back then,"_ Yuya said angrily.

 

 _"Not right now. I don't have enough energy to change you back right now. it will have to wait. I will go and get some answers out of Reiji!"_ Yuto told yuya.

 

 _"No!"_ Yuya responded.

 

 _"Why not?"_ Yuto glared at yuya

 

_"B-Because...You...Um well, how do I put this?"_

 

 _"You think I'm going to use violence to get answers out of him don't you?"_  Yuto sighed.

 

Yuya nodded.

 

 _"To be honest If I was the person I was a few days ago I probably would have, But I'm beginning to think that violence does not suit me. I have rebelled against the fusion dimension time and time again but I am riding on a single hope this time... And just once I would like to see if this hope will lead me to victory."_ Yuto said staring at Yuya.

 

 _"W-What hope is that?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yuto smiled and closed his eyes.

 

_"Duels...with smiles."_

 

Yuyas face lit up. He wasn't sure why but he felt happy seeing Yuto smiling for once. It wasn't something he did often so it was rather nice. Maybe Yuto was changing. Yuya hoped he could smile more often.

 

_"Y-Yuto..."_

 

Yuto's face went back to a neutral expression. He was not used to such emotions as the one he just did but he thought he would at the very least show Yuya that he was attempting to grasp the concept. He was hopeful and he wanted to believe that Yuya's dueling style would bring hope to the Xyz dimension too.

 

Yuto figured that even if they could not Defeat the Fusion dimension, There was another way to turn the situation around. using dueling as a tool of conflict is something Yuya was against, but then...how could they fight back? the answer was actually not complicated but it was an answer no one except Yuya would think of, and Yuto who began to grasp Yuyas thinking began to finally piece together the answer.

it's not that they really had to fight back at all, rather that's the problem in the first place. The problem was that by fighting back they were already falling victim to the clutches of Academia. No one ever said they had to accept their invitation to duel in the first place. If they had just kept smiling and dueling each other and had ignored the temptation to fight the soldiers they could have avoided the loss of so many wonderful people.

Yuto had to convince the people of Heartland to stop fighting and start spreading smiles and maybe the soldiers would taste defeat, but not the defeat of revenge, rather the realization that they have no control over someone who won't play their game, and furthermore the realization it's no fun to bully someone who won't cry, whine or rebel. perhaps if they succeed they may decide to just release the hostages inside the cards too. It's the fighting that's the issue, and dueling should only be done if it's for the purpose of entertainment.

That's why Yuya's entertainment duels serve as a symbol of hope. And to bring everyone smiles regardless if they are enemy's or not. An enemy has a potential to become a friend given the right circumstances and if the goal is to bring smiles to the world, then those could even be the circumstances for them to release the hostages from the cards on their own. The answer to the problem is not an immediate solution and it would take a ton of convincing, and that;s exactly why no one would ever think of it, Unless you look at things from another perspective: Yuya's perspective and although Yuya himself did not think of this solution to the problem, He was the one who inspired it. The only thing left for Them was to find a way to convince them. The only Answer Yuto could think of was... an entertainment duel to be held in the Xyz Dimension or...better yet, One where all the dimensions can watch. It would be a duel broadcasted in every area of the universe.

 

There was only one issue.

 

How is an entertainment duel done? He supposed he could watch Yuya and find out but he was rather embarrassed to ask. It wasn't something that fit his personality that well, but regardless He wanted to try it. He supposed he still had a little time before he had to do an entertainment duel because first they had to get through this rough patch, there would be plenty of time to ask questions later. The first business is to talk to Reiji.

After a little while, they came across The white haired Akaba Reiji who came out with Reira clinging to his shirt as he silently backed away behind reiji.

 

 _"Go back inside Reira."_ Akaba Reiji said.

 

_"B-But"_

 

 _"Go now."_ Akaba Reiji glared at Reira and struck fear into the little boy's eyes.

 

Riera went back inside without hesitation as if he were nothing but a puppet.

 

Yuto stood there silently.

 

"I wonder if he knows I'm here. He did, after all, see the duel on the monitor." Yuya wondered.

 

 _"What are you two doing here so early? I told you 14 days, and it's only been one._ " Reiji asked.

 

 _"...I guess he does."_ Yuya sighed.

 

 _"We Need to know. What is this opportunity?"_ Yuto asked.

 

Akaba Reiji sighed.

 

_"I suppose If you want to know the answer I can give it to you now. The fusion dimension is planning on invading this dimension next. We are planning on traveling to the fusion dimension to stop them."_

 

 _"What!?"_ Yuya gasped.

 

Yuto looked up at Reiji.

 

_"So... why Us?"_

 

 _"Because You are one of the keys to this mission."_ Akaba Reiji explained.

 

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_  Yuto asked.

 

 _"You will find out soon enough,"_ Reiji told them with a sigh.

 

 _"So wait is it just going to be us?"_ Yuto mused.

 

 _"No. That would be foolish."_  Reiji said flatly as he used his index finger to push up his glasses.

 

 _"This Reiji person seems mysterious...should we trust him?"_  Yuya asked Yuto.

 

 _"I don't trust him either however he is the only lead we have,"_  Yuto told Yuya in his mind.

 

 _"What do you have in mind to possibly stop them?"_  Yuto questioned him trying to get a better answer out of reiji. it was almost they were talking to one those annoying salesman. they try to sell you their product but when you ask for specifics they dance around the question. unless you ask the right questions you won't get an answer out of them.

 

Akaba Reiji just stared at Yuto and then gave a slight smile, it was not a pleasant smile nor was it an obvious one, rather it was one that told the two fused counterparts that he was not going to give out any further information. it sort of struck a tiny bit of fear into Yuya's spirit. he did not like it.

 

it felt like akaba reiji only thought of them as pawns needed to complete specific objectives. he referred to them as "keys" rather than actual living people. what was Reiji planning?

 

 _"Are you not going to tell us?"_ Yuto asked with a scowl.

 

 _"You have other concerns you two should be focusing on at the moment. You need to protect Yuzu at all costs."_ Reiji said.

 

 _"Wait...What's going to happen with Yuzu!?"_ Yuya said angrily clenching his fist.

 

 _"Calm down Yuya!"_ Yuto told him

 

_"Sorry, your right."_

 

 _"Why did you bring up Yuzu? What does she have to do with this?"_   Yuto glared.

 

Reiji stared Yuto dead in the eyes with a cold stare.

 

_"You of all people should remember what Academia did to Shuns sister."_

 

At the mention Ruri, Yuto bit his lip. To be perfectly honest, Ruri's location was unknown to him and shun. She, who had been missing was assumed to be whisked away to fusion dimension by Academia, But more specifically Some hooded boy with a very familiar face. Come to think of it, It was not just any familiar face, It was his own face. For a while now, he had been seeing his own face everywhere and before today he automatically assumed the kidnapper was yugo...So if it was not yugo.

 

Yuto took a gasp of realization and looked at Yuya.

 

Was it yuya this whole time? The person he admired, was he the kidnapper?

 

Yuto watched yuya in horror until he realized that yuya was floating around Akaba Reiji and making funny faces at him knowing he could not see him. He put his hand through reijis head.

 

_"Look yuto, My hand goes right through his head. This is hilarious."_

 

Yuto shook his head.

 

 _"There's no way an idiot like you would be a kidnapper,"_ Yuto told yuya in his mind.

 

 _"W-What!? Hey! What is that supposed to mean? And why would I kidnap anyone?"_ Yuya Spat.

 

Yuto felt relieved. Aside from when he was berserk, Yuya is A kind hearted boy who honestly would never do such a thing like that. That much Yuto had no doubts about. The only issue now is, Who was it who kidnapped Ruri. The only answer that Yuto could think of now was...there was a 4th counterpart running around.

 

 _"So Ruri who was kidnapped, Your saying that it will happen to Yuzu?"_ yuto asked akaba reiji to confirm.

 

_"It's entirely possible."_

 

Yuya, who once was having fun goofing around, suddenly felt depressed as his hair began to droop in a downwards angle as if it was responding to his emotions as well. He looked like a sad kitten. And although Reiji could not see Yuya, it was almost like the aura of the entire room changed when it happened Making it easy to sense that yuya was depressed.

 

 _"I don't want anyone to be kidnapped because of me,"_ Yuya told yuto.

 

 _"She won't get kidnapped,"_ Yuto told him.

 

 _"How do you know?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Reiji pushed up his glasses.

 

 _"There is one more issue left to address."_ Reiji interrupted.

 

Yuya and yuto both looked at Reiji.

 

 _"The matter of how you will hide from the fusion dimension until I prepare my announcement. I have prepared A solution for this. This will mean One thing though. I will need to talk to your mother about your situation. Can you handle that?"_ Reiji Told them.

 

Yuya froze as Reiji brought up his mother. How on earth would she accept the fact that right now he is only a spirit residing in Yuto's body? Why the hell did Reiji want to tell his mother? Yuya did not like this.

 

 _"Tell him I refuse. I don't want my mother finding out about this."_ Yuya begged yuya.

 

 _"We accept,"_ Yuto said flatly.

 

Yuya fell head first to the ground at Yutos words. His leg twitched at the thought that yuto completely ignored him.

 

 _"Hey! I told you no! Why do you always do exactly the opposite of what I want you to? You always do this. I thought we were starting to understand each other!"_ Yuya hissed.

 

 _" Since when have I not done what you want me to?"_ Yuto seriously questioned in his mind.

 

"For example The time you Started touching me. Yuya began to turn red.

 

 _"That's not what you told me then...Your words were exactly as follows 'do as you like...' If you had actually told me 'No.'_ I would have stopped then

 

Yuya turned red.

  
_"You still did it without permission at first."_ Yuya pointed out. 

 

" _You know what That one was my bad... I guess it is true, I have not been listening to you. Sorry, again."_

Yuto sighed. He was not used to this. For so long He had been living in a world where he just did everything he could to survive. He never had to consult with anyone before actually doing anything, he just fought. Furthermore, these emotions of affection were not a concept he really grasped either. He knew they existed since he was feeling them, but he did not know how to handle it since he never dealt with this emotion in the past especially not because of someone from the same gender. He never imagined himself to be 'gay' and when he first fell in love with yuya, He tried to deny the feelings. He wanted to deny them, He did not ask for these horrible tormenting feelings either. He hated himself for it.

He wondered If yuya did not like him because he just did not have feelings for him...or because he was straight. He supposed he never really asked. It was rather strange though. If yuya was indeed straight, why would he tell yuto that He would put some thought into the answer? If it were any normal straight male they would have just flat out said no. Did this mean Yuya was actually putting thought about going out with Yuto? Yuto had not considered that, and this made him feel even worse once he realized it. Yuto was trying to push an answer out of yuya. He needed time to consider his options and yuto was making it harder for him to decide. It was not that yuya was saying it would never happen.

 

 _"It's okay, Just give me time to think this over. please tell akaba I need to think."_ Yuya told yuto.

 

_"Okay."_

 

 _"Yuya said he needs more time to think about this,"_ Yuto told akaba

 

_"Fine, I await your answer. However, If you plan to use more time I will need an answer by the end of the day. In the meantime, i need you to do me a favor before you go home."_

 

 _'what's the favor?"_ Yuto asked.

 

"The synchro duelist has just defeated a member of the fusion dimension. The same synchro duelist you talked to before coming here, I need you to find him again and give him my number. I need to speak with him."

 

 _"What do you want with...Yugo?"_ Yuto asked remembering the whole thing about getting his name wrong time and time again. He still felt really stupid for assuming he was Pawn of fusion just because of his name sounds like the word fusion. What a horrible

miscommunication.

 

he still was confused about one thing. Why did Yugo attack yuto assuming he stole things from him? Was that also a miscommunication on Yugo's part? The idea that there is a 4th counterpart who was going around stealing things...or people sounded

even more possible than before.

 

 _"That is business for later."_ Akaba reiji explained.

 

Yuya looked around the room and finally noticed The display of cameras and screens around the room. Just what the hell is this room for? It seemed like every area of the city was being monitored on these screens. Just who is this akaba reiji? It sort of creeped yuya out.

 

As yuya and yuto left the building to go look for yugo, Yuya could not hide the suspicious feeling that he was being watched. Honestly, it would not surprise Yuya if it was Akaba reijis cameras but it was not the case at all.

 

A boy with spiked black and purple hair with blonde wavy hair smiled as Yuto walked by. a pyramid shaped pendant swung to the side as he saw Yuya floating right by him.

 

 _"Aibou Is something the matter?"_ Atem asked Yugi as he saw them.

 

 _"I saw a boy floating next to the other boy. Looks like he's also chosen by the spirits."_ Yugi told Atem.

 

 _"Oh?"_  Atem said hugging Yugi.

 

Yugi blushed.

 

 _"What the hell was that for?"_ Yugi raised his fist in the air

 

 _"Looks like someone interesting for us to challenge in the future."_  Atem smiled.

 

 _"Yeah,"_ Yugi said as he turned around and walked off in the other direction.

 

_"Let's meet again."_


	8. what do you really feel?

                                                                                                                                           

Sora who was down to 100 life points glared with extreme rage and humiliation to Yugo, the Synchro duelist who had stopped him in his tracks.

 

_"I don't know who the hell you are but you humiliated me for the last time. I can't ever, ever forgive you! I never would lose to a scum from the Synchro dimension. I will make sure when we invade your dimension we will Use your skull's as target practice!" Sora screamed in anger._

 

_"Tough talk for somebody who is down to a mere 100 life points. I don't know what you have against that boy, but I promised I would do him a favor And I never go back on my word. Finish him off Clearwing Synchro Dragon! Hell Dive whirlwind slasher!"_

 

With clear wing synchro charging at him, Sora braced for impact, angrily cursing at yugo until finally he was sent flying

 

Sora angrily got up and threw his duel disk to the ground and surprisingly it did not break.

 

_"How humiliating! I can't believe I lost To a Synchro dimension scum. Mark my words I will tear you apart next time I see-"_

 

A flash of blue light came from Sora's duel disk as Sora stopped mid sentence and looked horrified.

 

 _"What is that light!?"_ Yugo questioned

_._

_"No! I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back! I can prove I can do better! Please no! Stop!"_ Sora said as he vanished along with the light.

 

 _"W-What was that all about?!"_ Yugo looked around in shock and then reached his arm behind his head and began scratching.

 

 _"Well, whatever. I better go and call Yuya."_ Yugo said about to pick up his phone.

 

 _"Wait!"_ Said a familiar voice behind Yugo.

 

Yugo recognized that voice and turned around quickly and stared face to face with Yuto.

 

_"Y-You! Are you here to fight me!? Well if you are I'm read-"_

 

 _"No! shut up for a moment and listen.."_ Yuto glared at yugo.

 

Yuya bit his fingernails, he was hoping yuto had a plan.

 

_"What do you want then? Go on explain!"_

 

 _"We have some misunderstanding to clear up,"_ Yuto told him.

 

 _"Hah!?_ " Yugo yelled out in surprise and annoyance.

 

 _"Your name is Yugo...am I correct?"_ Yuto smiled.

 

 _"Wha?..."_ Yugo stood there blankly and tilted his head. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. It was what he was telling Yuto all along. And suddenly out of nowhere when he was not there it had finally sunk in? just what on earth?

 

 _"You may want to sit down for a while. We have lots of things to discuss."_ Yuto said sitting on a bench.

 

Yugo looked obviously surprised and shocked, to say the least. He has never seen yuto this way. What in the actual hell is going on?

 

 _"Let me start from the beginning,"_ Yuto said.

 

_"Okay?"_

 

For the next few hours, Yuto sat there explaining his side of the story (leaving out some very interesting details.) Including Yuya, and the invasion of the fusion dimension...all the way to the reason why he assumed Yugo was a fusion.

 

Yugo sat there in shock as Yuto finished up his story...and sat there blank-faced for a good thirty minutes.

 

 _"I don't think this is sinking in very well Yuto.."_ yuya said looking at yugo.

 

 _"I suppose not."_ Yuto sighed.

 

Yugo finally broke the silence and started to laugh.

 

 _"Why didn't you say so in the first place!? Wow, this whole time we were fighting over some silly misunderstanding."_ Yugo smiled at yuto.

 

Yuto began to sweat nervously. Yugo just up and accepted the situation too easily. Was he dense? He supposed it didn't matter, as long as he understood that was the key.

 

 _"So Yuya is there too? Doesn't it feel weird...sharing a body like that?"_ Yugo teased them both.

 

Yuya blushed a deep red. Yuto just sat there with a blank expression.

 

 _"Ah come on Yuto, you got to be a little embarrassed."_ Yugo smiled at Yuto and nudged him on the arm.

 

Yuto finally began to show a sign of very faint blushing but he stayed silent.

 

 _"Yuya! are you in there? Yuto Likes you!"_ Yugo said earning him an elbow to the face from yuto.

 

Yuya hid his face in embarrassment and horror as he saw Yugo fall to the ground.

 

 _"Haha, I deserved that,"_ Yugo said as he noticed Yugo hiding his face behind his hair and holding his fist up in annoyance.

 

_"If it makes you feel any better you can tease me back about the fact that I already have somebody I like._

 

 _"No thank you."_ Yuto sighed. Yugo's personality would take some getting used to...it wasn't that he hated yugo. He was rather glad he made up with him, but he still needed time to get used to the fact that they have.

 

 _"Who is this?"_ Yuya wondered.

 

For some reason, Yugo had managed to pick up on yuya's voice.

 

 _"His name is Jack Atlas. But I hear he was asked out by somebody by the name of Yusei Fudo. I'm not sure if he would even notice me, but even so, I want him to acknowledge my existence. I don't need a relationship, But I do Look up to him. I just want to say thank you for being my inspiration. After all, he was a common like us who worked his way up to the top. I envy him."_ Yugo got this big dorky grin on his face while telling his story...until he realized who exactly it was that was asking the question, his expression turned into shock.

 

 _"Whoa! holy shit I can hear your voice!?"_ Yugo looked around. He still could not see yuya.

 

 _"Really!?"_ Yuya lit up with the realization that someone else could hear him.

 

_"I can't see you. but I can hear you!"_

 

 _"He must have some sort of link to us. I'm not sure what but...there is a link."_ Yuto brought up.

 

 _"I wonder what that is?"_ Yuya tilted his head.

 

 _"I don't know but I feel as if there may be one more,"_ Yuto told yuya.

 

 _"A link?"_ Yugo asked.

 

 _"We are not sure"_ Yuya explained.

 

 _"Could it be?!"_ Yugo exclaimed.

 

_"It's entirely possible...the existence of a 4th look alike. Have you noticed for each dimension there was a look alike? Yuya is from standard, I'm from Xyz's and...yugo, you are from synchro. ...if my theory is correct the only one left is...fusion. our enemy."_

 

 _"I wonder why?"_ Yuya looked at the faces of yuto and yugo.

 

 _"I'm honestly not sure."_ Yuto began,

 

_"However the more I think about it, the more a 4th counterpart makes sense. if I was not the one who kidnapped Rin and you were not the one who kidnapped Ruri, And if Yuya did not, Then who did?"_

 

Yugo stepped back and almost tripped at the realization that what yuto said made a whole lot of sense. Yugo was not known for being the most observant person out there, It wasn't that he was stupid, but he often jumps into conclusions, or act before thinking. If Yuto had not brought this matter up, He never would have put together this conclusion.

 

 

Yuya wouldn't have pieced together this either

 

Yuto, on the other hand, was calm, cool, collected and mysterious. He was quick to deduce things that the other two could not.

 

 _"So if there really is a fourth counterpart then who...who are we?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yugo began to mess up his hair in frustration and yell.

 

_"Agh this is so confusing! Somebody explain what is going on!"_

 

 _"We should not ponder on that right now, we have another reason for coming here,"_ Yuto told yugo.

 

 _"Huh?"_ Yugo looked at yuto.

 

Yuto Handed Yugo a piece of paper with reiji's phone number on it.

 

Yugo Stared at it for a little while with a blank face.yuya could not help but laugh when he saw Yugo's face because he had imagined Yugo getting down on all fours and batting it around like a lost kitten trying to figure out what it was. He was not sure why that image came to mind but he found himself laughing all the same.

 

Yuto quickly glanced in yuya's direction but returned his attention back to yugo.

 

 _"Call this number. There is a person who wishes to speak to you."_ Yuto said getting to the point.

 

 _"No way? Really!? How does he know about me? Am I famous?"_ Yugo asked.

 

 _"Just call the number."_ Yuto barked.

 

 _"Yeesh okay sorry, touchy."_ Yugo scratched his head.

 

 

 

 _"So why does he want to talk to me anyways?"_ Yugo asked.

 

 _"I'm not entirely sure..."_ Yuya began.

 

 _"...But he seemed to know you. His name is Akaba Reiji."_ Yuya finished looking at Yugo with concern.

 

_"He wanted to talk to us too... he is very suspicious."_

 

 _"I will give him a call later, I have some business in standard right now. hey I know, call me later and I will treat you to this place I found. I gotta get going but I'm glad we finally cleared things up."_ yugo smiled as he put on his helmet and waved goodbye.

 

 _"Okay it's a promise,"_ Yuya said Smiling

 

Yuto sighed.

 

 _"Don't you feel better now that that misunderstanding is cleared up?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Yea... more Importantly, let's get back to Reiji. Have you decided on if you plan to tell her yet or not?"_ Yuto asked.

 

Yuya looked down.

 

 _"As much as I hate to admit it, Akaba reiji knows way more than we do, and if the only way I'm gonna be able to do anything is by letting my mom know, then I suppose I have no choice, besides, she would probably get a call from the Paradise school asking why I was gone anyways. I don't think I would be making it back to the School on time. She would also seriously question why I never returned home Since right now I can't exactly switch bodies yet. I don't want to worry my mom, and Even though it would worry her that I am a spirit resting in your body right now, I feel as if it would worry her even more if I suddenly disappear I would rather her know that I'm safe, even if it meant freaking her out."_ Yuya told yuto.

 

 _"Are you forgetting something Yuya?"_ Yuto looked at yuya.

 

Yuya tilted his head.

 

 _"You know, I'm currently the one in control, meaning If we go over there I will be the one talking to your mother. Are you comfortable with that? Do you trust me enough for that?"_ Yuto asked Yuya.

 

Without even hesitating yuya answered.

 

 _"I trust you."_ Yuya smiled.

 

Yuto could not believe his ears. After all of the things Yuto did to yuya, like violating him, Yuya bluntly told yuto that he was trusted.Why would Yuya say such a thing? Its almost like Yuya was starting to accept Yuto and the fact that he was there. What kind of person was Yuya? Why was he so different than most of the people he met? He was rather Odd.

 

 _ **"Odd..."**_ Yuto thought to himself. It sounded familiar.

 

 _"What did you say Yuto?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"No..its nothing."_ Yuto lied.

 

To be perfectly honest he remembered where he heard the term before. It was the name of Yuya's dragon. 'Odd eyes' If the dragons were indeed connected in some way to The dimensional counterparts souls, then that leaves one question. Why? Odd eyes represented Yuya perfectly. for his rather odd personality, and the colors of the dragon match his entertainment/circus dueling style. and Yuto's Dragon, Dark rebellion XYZ Dragon. The color scheme was about the same as yuto's own dragon. plus... in its name was Rebellion. And it certainly matched the situation yuto was going through in the Xyz dimension.

 

Something strange was going on and it was all too perfect to be a coincidence, And furthermore, Reiji seemed to know something about it. Yuto didn't exactly trust Reiji very much, And even though he claimed to be helping, It would probably be better to keep an eye on him just in case. He was also sort of nervous about meeting yuya's mother. would she accept him? What exactly would she say? Yuto had a nervous feeling in his gut.

 

 _"Yuto,"_ Yuya said.

 

 _"What?"_ Yuto looked up.

 

 _"You are nervous to see my mother?"_ Yuya asked.

 

Yuto forgot Yuya could read his mind. He froze.

 

 _"She would accept you. that's just how my mother is. It's just... Lately, I have been thinking."_ Yuya looked at Yuto with an embarrassed look.

 

Yuto's heart began to pound. What is Yuya getting at, and why did he look so embarrassed? And why did Yutos heart suddenly begin to pound?

 

 _"What if I told you...I been thinking about what you asked me?"_ Yuya looked away.

 

 _"W..what are you getting at?"_ Yuto looked at yuya.

 

Yuya came closer to Yuto and placed his hand on his chest.

 

 _"Do you feel this? This is my own heartbeat."_ Yuya looked away.

 

 _"Wait..This..?"_ Yuto began to turn a bit red.

 

 _"I...Think I have accepted you too."_ Yuya said resting his head against Yuto's chest. And crying a little bit. He Was scared of his own feelings. Yuya had been trying his hardest to fight Yuto's feelings and suddenly His worst fears came to life. He had fallen for Yuto as well. He wondered why He tried so hard to fight it. Maybe he was so afraid of getting Hurt that he closed himself off to the possibility that he might have actually liked yuto.

 

 _"You..."_ Yuto Didn't know how to one hand He was so happy that Yuya finally accepted his feelings, but on the other, he didn't know what to do with the sobbing tomato spirit that was resting his head on his chest. Why was he crying if He had mentioned that he had fallen in love with him?

 

 _"If you accepted me, why are you crying?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"Because I'm scared of my own feelings,"_ Yuya told Yuto.

 

 _"Then answer me this. Do you love me?"_ Yuto asked blushing.

 

 _"I-I do."_ Yuya nodded through tears.

 

 _"Then stop crying and look at me."_ Yuto sighed.

 

Yuya looked up at yuto wiping his eyes.

 

 _"I was looking through your memories earlier, and I saw the ones when you were a child. Your father, the one whom you hold in high regard told you something very important involving that pendulum you wear around your neck. Do you remember what it is?"_ Yuto looked at yuya.

 

Yuya looked down at the pendulum he always wore. he grasped it with his hands and pulled it off his neck. He let it slip down his hand until he was only holding the chain that sparkled as it swung to the side. And as yuya swung it to the other side he remembered his dad's words.

 

_"When you feel like crying laugh. let out the biggest laugh you can muster. and that will be the energy that keeps you going. just like a pendulum, What you push forward will always come back, it's the same for dueling. you can't do anything if you're frozen in fear. Have courage and move forward if you want to win. Push forward with courage and happiness will come swinging back at you. the pendulum can be used as a tool of discovery too. when you lost the pendulum will show you the way you want to go."_

 

 _"father..."_ Yuya said and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at yuto.

 

Yuto nodded.

 

Yuya smiled at yuto and blushed deep red and closed his eyes.

 

 _"Then you must promise me something."_ yuya said.

 

Yuto sighed.

 

 _"What now?"_ Yuto asked.

 

 _"Don't leave me. I'm counting on you."_ Yuya told yuto asking yuto out officially.

 

 _"Do you think I could even if I wanted to?"_ Yuto pointed out the fact that they still were sharing the same body.

 

 _"Uh..good point."_ Yuya rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

 

Yuto blushed.

 

 _"W-well Anyways, Back to the situation at hand.."_ yuto said trying to get back to the topic.

 

 _"We should go back to Akaba Reiji,_ " Yuto said beginning to walk back.

 

 _"Oh y-yeah right,"_ yuya said smiling. He felt happy.

 

Meanwhile back in the fusion dimension, A boy named Judai Yuki, who was a former student of academia was wandering around venues when suddenly he got a phone call.

 

 _"Oh? what is it Manjome?"_ Judai asked.

 

 _" I keep on telling you its Thunder! Manjome thunder! Agh never mind. that isn't the point. Did you hear about Academia?"_ Manjome asked.

 

 _"Nah, I been busy, Whats wrong with academia?"_ judai asked.

 

 _"It has been turned into a base for Soldiers!"_ manjome told judai.

 

 _"What!? No way!"_ judai yelled.

 

_"I gotta go check this out! I'm hanging up now bye!"_

 

 _"No you moron don't-"_ Manjome angrily said but it was too late. Jaden hung up.

 

 _"That Idiot!...wait..Isn't he all the way in Venice?"_ Manjome thought to himself in shock.

 

A winged kuriboh started floating next to judai.

 

 _"Kuri..kurri.,"_ Kuriboh whined.

 

_"Yeah, You feel it too partner? Something is wrong, and I might need to stop it."_

 

A small cat followed them.

 

 _"Your an idiot for blindly charging into something you don't know much about."_ A demon spirit named Yubel looked at judai.

 

 _"But doesn't it sound interesting!? I'm excited. I bet there will be strong duelists! I'm all fired up. KAHH!"_ judai squealed.

 

Yubel sighed.

 

_"You're hopeless, but I guess there is no stopping you."_

 

 _"Well, regardless of the situation I'm going. And I can't wait!"_ Judai said.

 

As judai headed to the nearest airport towards academia he looked out the window and smiled.

 

**_"It's time for a new challenge!"_ **


	9. whos son?

                                                                                           

Out side of the Lds duel school, Reiji waited there silently as Yuto came walking up a flight of stairs.

 

"I expect you have reached a decision?" Akaba Reiji asked pushing up his glasses.

 

Yuto stared quietly into the eyes of Reiji for a moment and then closed his eyes.

 

 _"Listen here, I don't trust you very much and I'm sure you're already aware of this,"_ Yuto said flatly.

 

 _"Oh? I already noticed. So you're telling me that you're refusing then?"_ Akaba reiji sighed.

 

 _"It's a shame, I expected more out of you,"_ Reiji said about to turn away.

 

Yuya looked horrified at yuto.

 

 _"what are you saying yuto?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Hold on a second."_ Yuto said opening his eyes and looked up at akaba reiji frowning.

 

 _"Hmm?"_ akaba reiji looked back.

 

 _"I never said anything about refusing, all i said is Im going to be keeping my eyes on you. We accept your terms. You better not let us down."_ Yuto pointed at him.

 

 _"Yuto..."_ yuya smiled.

 

_"Heh. keeping an eye on me you say? Fine. I'll look forward to it. After all, It would be unreasonable to expect you to trust me without any idea of my plan. There is one piece missing before I can reveal my intentions. "_

 

 _"One piece?_ " yuto asked.

 

 _"Don't worry about that, in the mean time, do you remember what I said about Yuzu being kidnapped?"_ Akaba reiji asked.

 

Yuya nodded and turned to yuto.

 

_"of course I would never forget about that."_

 

 _"Yuya said he remembers."_ yuto said responding to Reiji.

 

 _"We need to prevent that at all costs, therefore I am placing her under surveillance. If we feel she is in danger we will not hesitate to interfere. Any objections?"_ Reiji asked.

 

 _"I don't like this."_ Yuya looked away.

 

Yuto looked at Yuya concerned.

 

 _"But I suppose we have no choice, It's for the best."_ Yuya sighed.

 

 _"We accept,"_ Yuto told reiji.

 

 _"very well shall we go?"_ reiji asked.

 

Meanwhile, as they left the building a hooded figure stood on top of a building watching down on them smirking as they walked past.

 

 _"Heh, it's only a matter of time."_ He said vanishing from sight.

 

As the boys came to the house yuya's heart started to race, and since yuto was the host for yuyas spirit, yuto's own heart also began to race.

it felt rather strange, the feeling of yuya's heartbeat within yuto's chest. The feeling's yuya experienced are also the same of yuto's. It was sometimes rather hard to tell whose feelings were who's. How did it become this way? What reason would the fusion dimension want to fuse them for? When they fought academia the last time it did not seem as if the obelisk force known. They only seemed to be following orders. Who is the one giving those orders? It seemed like Reiji knew the answer since he knew so much but if that's the case why keep it a secret? he claimed to be an ally but he seems to have some sort of connection to these people. Yuto knew the reason for Yuya to be nervous. what on earth would his mom say to all this?

 

yuto knocked on the door nervously only to be greeted by yuzu.

 

"Hello, yuy-wait! you're yuto! How the hell did you two unfuse!?" Yuzu said in shock.

 

Yuya face-palmed. Why was yuzu here?

 

 _"He and I never unfused. He's still here."_ Yuto told yuzu.

 

 _"Wha?!"_ yuzu yelled.

 

 _"Not so loud. Is Yuya's mom there?"_ Yuto asked looking away

 

 _"Are you looking for me young ma-"_ Yoko began pausing in mid sentence staring at yuto's face.

 

 _"You! You look just like..."_ She trailed off.

 

Akaba reiji stepped in.

 

_"He does not just look like your son, he is your son."_

 

Yoko dropped a plate.

 

 _"Are you telling me that my husband disappeared to have sex with another woman!?" Y_ oko yelled throwing her fist on the table.

 

those words turned the room silent as the rest of them sat there with blank faces. It was almost as if a gust of cold wind had entered the room.

 

"N-No...that's not what we meant." Yuto finally broke the silence.

 

 _"Huh? am I wrong?"_ Yoko breathed a sigh of relief.

 

_"Then what did you mean?"_

 

 _"You may want to sit down for this,"_ Reiji told his mother.

 

Akaba reiji began to explain the situation to his mother as her expression went from shock to horrified but she continued to listen as she looked at yuto who she tried so hard to convince him to give her a sign that they were lying and that this was some sort of horrible prank, unfortunately, there was no such sign given. And when Reiji and yuto finally finished the story they expected the worst considering the look yuya's mother gave back.

 

 _"So, you are telling me that my son's spirit inside this boy?" yuya's_ mother said placing a hand on yutos face.

 

Yuya began to tear up a bit His mom was looking directly at him and yet it felt like she was so far away.

 

Yuto was nervous, He wasn't used to being the center of attention so he turned away blushing.

 

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?" Yoko said slowly removing her hand from his face.

 

Yuya reacted by controlling yuto's arms and embracing his mom into a hug. And using his own voice he responded through yuto.

 

" _I love you mom. I'm fine don't worry. I trust yuto."_ Yuya told his mom.

 

 _"Thats Yuya's voice!"_ yoko relaxed a tiny bit and smiled.

 

Yuzu watched as yuto (aka yuya) reassured his mom that he was okay.

 

 _"Well, as long as I know my boy is safe, Then I see no issue in letting this other boy, I mean Yuto stay here. welcome to the family."_ His mom smiled.

 

Yuto nervously turned away.

 

 _"Ah is he shy?"_ yoko asked.

 

 _"No... Im sorry for intruding."_ Yuto told yoko.

 

" _No need to be so formal! You are welcome here!"_ yoko told yuto

 

Yuto stayed silent. He wasn't used to all the attention.

 

 _"One more thing. In two days I will need to check up on them. There are a few things I would like to take care of."_ reiji said pushing up his glasses.

 

 _"We will look forward to it."_ His mom told Reiji.

 

 _"Okay i will take my leave."_ reiji said walking out the door and closing it behind.

 

Yoko began to get a huge grin on her face and a faint blush as she began to squeal.

 

Yuzu sighed. _"here it comes."_

 

 _"Crap!"_ Yuya nervously said.

 

"What was all this about 'I trust yuto'? What is going on between you two?" Yoko fangirled.

 

Yuto blushed and looked away.

 

"Ah i see him blushing! I bet Yuya is blushing in there too." She smiled poking at Yuto's stomach.

 

Yuya turned deep red.

 

 _"Uh i think your scaring him."_ Yuzu told yoko.

 

_"Your right, I'm sorry."_

 

 _"Its okay..." Yuto_ looked up.

 

Yuzu and yoko looked at each other.

 

 _"I don't belong here, You probably view me as your son. Its my fault he is gone."_  Yuto told them.

 

 _"He's not gone. He is in you Yuto. He told me he trusted you, so if that's the case..i trust you too. Take care of my son._ " yoko smiled.

 

 _"See I told you she would accept you."_ Yuya smiled.

 

Yuto nodded.

 

 

Yuto's face lit up.

 

_"Do you have more of those pancakes!"_

 

_"Oh? That's yuya's favorite too."_

 

yuya laughed as he remembered before he stuffed his face with pancakes before.

 

Yuzu looked outside smiling until she saw out of the corner of her eye a man standing out side the window looking up at the house.

 

 _"Uh, guys.?"_ Yuzu asked.

 

_"Whats wrong yuzu?" Yuto asked_

 

Yuzu looked again and noticed the man was gone.

 

_"uh never mind."_

 

 _"okay?"_ Yuto raised an eyebrow.

 

Was she seeing things?

 

 

~~X~~

 

 

meanwhile back at the fusion dimension Judai Yuki landed on the island where academia was located.

 

 _"Whoa! It looks so diffrent from before!"_ judai exclaimed.

 

_"I wonder what happened?_

 

 _"Look over there nya!"_ daitokuji sensei pointed at a bunch of obelisk force members getting ready to head off into the other dimensions through a portal.

 

 _"Hmm..I wonder what is going on?"_ judai said as he hid behind bush.

 

 _"You better watch your back judai. These guys look tough. we should continue watching without being noticed."_ said yubel glaring at a member of obelisk force.

 

 _"Even I'm not that's stupid to alert an enemy of my presence right off the bat cut me some slack gezz." Judai_ said sweating.

 

Despite judai's argument against the silly idea, it was all in vain due to the inconveniently timed ringtone that began to play inside judai's pocket.

 

 

 _"Hey Someone is in the bushes!"_ one of the obelisk force members yelled.

 

 _"Crap Not now!"_ Judai panicked.

 

 _"Are you sure it wasn't someone else's cellphone?"_ another member questioned.

 

judai breathed a hopeful sigh of relief only to realize he had indeed hit answer on the phone, on speaker of all things.

 

 _"Why did you fucking hang up on me moron?!"_  yelled a pissed off Manjome into the phone.

  
_Shhhhh! You idiot!"_ Judai yelled.

 

 _"They are over there! lets get them."_ A member of obelisk force ran chasing judai.

 

 _"What are you telling me to shush for idiot?! what is going on? You didn't go all the way to academia did you!?"_ manjome Angrily asked.

 

 _"So what if i told you i had?"_ Judai asked nervously as he began to run and jump over a row of benches.

 

 _"Hes getting away. Who the hell is this guy anyways?"_ a member pointed at the runaway duelist.

 

 _"Wait a second."_ A voice demanded from behind the shadows.

 

 _"Hmm?"_ the member of obelisk force turned around and then immediately realized who he was talking to and backed off.

 

_"Yes, sir."_

 

judai came to a halt as he tried to make out the figure hiding in the shadows.

 

"Who are you?" Judai asked directly.

 

 _"Judai what have you gotten yourself into? i would never forgive myself if you got hurt."_ Manjome accidentally said out loud and then covered his mouth.

 

 _"Hmm what did you say manjome?"_ judai obliviously asked.

 

 _"good thing judai is an idiot.. he has no idea that manjome likes him for more than a friend. I wont let you have a hair on this boys head manjome. More importantly... who the hell is this asshole?"_  yubel thought to herself.

 

 _"Well, well, what do we have here? a Boy looking for trouble? " out stepped a boy in a cloak._ His face was in perfect resemblance of the boy named Yuya Sakaki.

 

 _"What are you doing here in academia?"_ Judai demanded to know.

 

 _"Well, i could ask the same for you. At a closer look you seem to just be an idiotic boy looking for trouble rather than a spy. although, you are rather cute."_  the boy Stared into the eyes of judai with a ice cold gaze that ran a chill down judais spine for more than one reason.

 

 _"Who the hell does this boy think he is?"_ Yubel jealously glared at him.

 

 _"What shall we do with this boy sir?"_ An obelisk solider asked.

 

 _"I would say let him go but he knows too much, and i like him. I know! I will make him my pet."_ The boy ran a finger to judais chin and kissed him forcefully however the boy soon met a kick to the stomach as the darkness that still remained in judai began to kick in for a split second as he glared at the boy with deep yellow eyes."

 

_**"Don't fucking touch me you piece of filth!"** _

 

 _"J-Judai!"_ daitokuji sensei looked at judai shocked.

 

"Kuri..." Kuriboh didnt know who he was more upset with, Yuri for violating Judai, or judai for giving into his darkness for a split second although it seemed the darkness judai just experienced was something he did out of fear rather than for being hateful. Still Two wrongs don't make a right.

 

 _"S-sorry your right, I got scared for a second. I was at fault there."_ Judai looked down.

 

 _"Judai so help me, you better explain whats going on."_ manjome yelled.

 

 _"That's what i would like to know manjome. Who the hell are you, the only reason i came here was to learn about what happened here. This place was peaceful before you showed up!"_ Judai pointed at the boy.

 

wiping the blood off his mouth the boy got up and grabbed judai by the hair and lifted him off the ground.

 

 _"Let me go! That hurts you asshole."_ Judai said trying to get away.

 

"My name is yuri, and as far as I'm concerned academia business is none of your own. I dont approve of disobedient pets, so i am going to punish you. since you insist on wanting to know what goes on in academia I will give you first hand knowledge by taking you with us on our journey to the XYZ dimension." Yuri said grabbing the phone out of judais hand

 

"Hey" Judai yelled.

 

_"And with this cellphone I can track down the locations of all your little friends, and i will personally see to their own demise. but you will be helpless to do a thing, since you will be in the xyz dimension with me as a hostage._

 

 _"No!"_ Judai angrily tried to grab the phone.

 

Yuri placed a Collar around judais neck with a shock device.

 

_"What the hell is this thing?!_

 

_"This is a shock collar. Meaning if you disobey me, I get to press this button and well, I think you can piece together the rest._

 

Kuriboh panicked.

 

 _"this is what you get judai for recklessly snooping around."_ Yubel said crossing her arms.

 

"are you going to help me or not!?" Judai angrily glared.

 

 _"Judai, Out of the five of us here, Pharaoh is a cat, that professor, the kuriboh and I are only spirits, you are the only one with a physical body right now. What could we possibly do? Manjome wont be able to help hes not even here. You have to escape on your own."_ Yubel glared into the eyes of judai.

 

 

 

 

 _"What the hell is the XYZ Dimension Anyways?! Where are you taking me?"_ judai yelled.

 

Yuri grabbed judai by the scruff of his neck and shoved him into the portal as he walked through as well.

 

 _"Watch the place while I'm gone."_ Yuri ordered.

 

 _"Yes sir."_ a member of obelisk force yelled back.

 

there was a flash of light for a split second, and then in an instant they were gone.

 

judai found himself staring at the remains of a city, in a pile of rubble and dirt. and laying on the floor of cold hard concrete lay a boy unconscious where they stood, and a blue alien trying to wake up the boy.

 

_"Yuma yuma wake up!_

 

 _"A..Astral?"_ the boy asked.

 

Yuri Smirked.

 

_"What do we have here? a survivor?_

 

Judai angrily shoved yuri.

 

_"This is wrong cant you see they are hurt?!_

 

This was followed by Yuri pressing the button on the shock collar as judai Screamed in pain and suffering.

 

 _"Aaaaaaaa!!!!"_ Judai yelled.

 

Yuri released the button on judais collar stopping the shock.

 

Astral looked at the boy concerned.

 

_"the boy noticed me? and the collar is hurting him!?"_

 

 _"Them?"_ Yuri asked.

 

_"all i see is one weak and pathetic survivor..."_

 

 _"Right, that alien must be a spirit he can't see,"_ Judai said weakly recovering from the shock of the collar.

 

Yubel glared at yuri angrily.

 

"Hes really pissing me off."

 

_"let this be a lesson to you for disobeying me pet."_

 

Judai gasping for air tried pulling off his collar.

 

_"I would not do that if I were you that collar will explode if you make a wrong move._

 

~~X~~ 

 

Meanwhile in another dimension far away, the synchro dimension, A boy named Yuesi fudo was working on his D-wheel when He was interrupted by the stinging of his arm.

 

 _"Oww.."_ Yusei held his arm in pain as he began to notice the glow of his signer mark showing through his gloves.

 

 _"Yusei!"_ Called out jack from behind.

 

_"Jack. Did you feel the burn of the signer mark too?"_

 

jack threw yusei a helmet.

 

_"Come on were going to get the other signers."_

 

as the 6 of them stood against the cold wind the cry of the crimson dragon echoed in the distance and appeared before them opening a gate way to a different dimension... and before their eyes, they found themselves inside the standard dimension. Was there a reason for being brought here? They would soon find out.


	10. a cry from a shooting star

 

 It was nighttime at the standard dimension where the forcefully fused counterparts finally at peace with each-other resting in yuya's bed fast asleep.

Yuya's mom and Yuzu, who ended up staying the night both sat on the balcony staring at the bright white light from the moon that shone down on them.

 _"Its weird isn't it?"_  Yuzu said breaking the silence that was lingering in the air.

 _"Hmm?"_  Yoko looked at Yuzu.

"You learned so many things, about yuya's darkness, About him being fused with yuto: a boy who looks so much like him, and the existence of real magic within the duel monsters game, not to mention the dimensional war. and yet even though you were originally shocked and horrified, within a matter of minutes you were suddenly okay and accepted yuto and yuya's darkness. and furthermore, yuto himself when i found out about yuya's situation I was so scared for days." Yuzu remembered.

yoko looked surprised for a minute but then smiled and closed her eyes..

_"Its because they remind me of me and his father."_

Yuzu gave a look as if to ask "What do you mean?".

 _"I didn't tell you this story, but I once had something similar to what you would call a 'darkness'. Not the same kind of 'darkness' as what yuya is going through, although 'darkness' is 'darkness' no matter what the form. its actually a really silly story, I'm not sure you would want to hear it."_  yoko dramatically waved her hand back and forth as if saying "No, no im sure its too boring"

 _"No! I'm sure its a really good story."_  Yuzu smiled.

 _"Well then, let me tell you, of the day I and his father first met."_  Yoko squealed.

The pink haired youth suddenly felt a hint of regret. what did she sign herself up for?

 _"Would you believe me if I told you I was the leader of a biker gang known as the Miami queens before I met his father?"_  Yoko looked serious for a second.

Yuzu sweat nervously. She didn't look like the type of person who would get herself involved with a gang.

 _"Shooting star Yoko..."_  said the blond haired mother to the pink haired youth staring at her with a confused look.

_"That was my nickname at the time. I was unbeatable. I took down more Gang members than any of my teammates. It was enjoyable. The feeling of Destroying my opponents for my own pleasure, only to continue doing the same thing countless times over. I didn't let anyone get in my way... It was an amazing feeling."_

Yuzu looked concerned. She never viewed his mom in such a way.

 _"But in the end..."_  Yoko continued earning herself the surprised stare of yuzu.

 _"...in the end, I realized, That feeling of enjoyment wasn't enjoyment after all. it was just my horrible way of coping with the fact that I had nothing else going for me. The more I defeated my opponents the more i wanted to destory them, until there wasn't much left to destroy, I was...alone... and i was afraid i would always be alone because of my own actions and i felt helpless to change"_  the blond haired mom looked away.

 _"I'm sorry..."_  Yuzu looked sympathetic.

_"Yuzu, Yuya is going through a similar darkness from what you told me. When he lashed out at his opponents for his own enjoyment, it was because he was scared of something the way i look at it. He was afraid of himself, and while he wanted to look for answers he felt helpless because he didn't have the courage to fix the situation because he was so caught up in the fact he wasn't good enough to change. he allowed the darkness to possess him, And yuto seems scared too. To be honest I don't know much about yuto, But i could tell that something was scaring him as well. It could of been that he was Shy but i honestly think that's not the case at all. I don't think yuto trusts himself at all. He was so nervous when he met me, maybe he was worried that he would mess this up?"_

_"So they are just scared?"_  Yuzu looked at Yoko.

 _"I have known my son long enough to know that he has confidence issues of his own, Yuto might have similar confidence issues but shown in a much different way. perhaps hes afraid of hurting the people around him rather than confidence issues but that's exactly why they need each other." Y_ oko looked at yuzu.

 _"Wait... what do you mean?"_  Yuzu looked at Yoko

 _"remember how I said that I went through the darkness of my own?"_  Yoko asked

 _"yes, what about it?"_  Yuzu asked.

 _"That wasn't the end of it...One day it all changed with one man and a single card..."_  Yoko began looking up to the stars.

 _"One day one of my comrades got captured by a neighboring gang and of course knowing that this was a perfect time to blindly charge into another fight i went to confront them until he came along,"_  Yoko said smiling

 _"By 'he' do you mean yuya's father?"_  yuzu asked.

_"yes Yushou Sakaki gently stole my world in a heartbeat by swinging into the battlefield swaying on a trapeze and magician showing off his true self in an array of smiles and rainbow colors. It was an amazing sight. It It lit a smile in all of the people in that area including my own, but most of all it showed me something important..that I was missing something, Not just something, but also a reason to fight and that something was to smile."_

_"to smile?"_  yuzu asked.

_"Yuzu, Im sure you realize yuya is trying to hard to follow his father footsteps... He blames himself for many things, He doesn't feel like he is good enough for his father, hes not truly happy this way. What he doesn't realize is, Hes not doing this for himself, hes doing it for his father. He needs to evolve and not just follow in his fathers footsteps... He needs to surpass his father entirely and continue to evolve and never stop. but without confidence he cannot do it. He doesn't need to impress anyone, Not even his father, he needs to learn to love himself, he needs to learn to smile from from the bottom of his heart, but he cant do it alone. He need support from someone to do it. Something i haven't been able to give him._

_"but Yoko, Yuto isn't an entertainer like Yusho, according to shun, he and Yuto both escaped from the oppression and XYZ dimension in order to find shuns sister Ruri who was taken from them. Yuto has always been alone, Until now. if anything hes more like you then yusho. I'm not sure if he could help yuya smile."_  Yuzu looked down

 _"Yuzu, I never said i related Yuto with yusho... matter of fact, if that is indeed the case,, that's all the more reason he is more like me."_  yoko looked up at the stars

 _"so wait yuya and yuto are both like you? then who is yushou?"_  yuzu asked before noticing the look in yokos eyes.

Yuzu came to the realization that she had gotten her hopes up because of yoko's story. She assumed that yoko knew a magic solution the the problem at hand but instead she was only trying to cope with the situation at hand by relating to thier situation.

 _"I-I'm sorry, i jumped to conclusions"_  yuzu looked down.

 _"Yuzu, I trust yuto."_  Yoko began.

_"What?"_

_"Yuya told me he trusted yuto. I trust my son, So if he says he trusts yuto, Then i do too. Matter of fact, I feel relived that my son isn't alone. He has someone with him..."_  Yoko told yuzu.

yuzu smiled. That was true.

 _"Besides, I don't ask my son about this but i feel as though he has been in the closet for a long time. Do you think there is something going on between those two? I really hope so. It would be so cute."_  Yoko suddenly squealed.

Yuzu nervously laughed. His mom was a little weird.

 _"Oh well, What do I know, i'm only a mom. if that's the case he can tell me if he feels like it."_  Yoko said.

They continued to stare up at the stars until yuzu yawned.

 _"I'm heading inside to go to bed, Coming?"_  Yuzu opend the door.

 _"I will be in soon."_  Yoko said.

 _"okay have a good night"_  Yuzu said heading down stairs.

a single shooting star fell over yoko's head in the sky above causing yoko to smile

 _"I guess Even shooting stars like me can use a miracle every once in a while"_  she whispered.

before heading inside she made a wish on the shooting star as it faded.

_"Tomorrow is a new day."_

_~~x~~_

The next day Yuto was awakened by the harsh rays of sunlight beaming down on his faces through the cracked window.

Yuto slowly came to waking life with a yawn and tired eyes.

 _"Good morning yuya."_  Yuto said only to realize that yuya was still fast asleep.

Yuto sighed and then walked down stairs for breakfast. He really wanted pancakes.

 _"Ah good morning Yuto! did you too sleep well?"_  Yoko asked.

 _"Yuya is still asleep, "_  Yuto tiredly yawned.

Yoko got a grin on her face.

Yuto looked up at yoko nervous.

_"w-what?"_

yoko examined yuto carefully, curious.

_"w-what are you doing?"_

_"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just curious what its like to be fused together with someone....I have so many questions like, who controls what arm, How can one person be asleep When one is awake,"_  Yoko asked.

 _"It's hard to explain. sometimes its hard for me to even understand. Sometimes i can feel things yuya feels, sometimes i cant, Sometimes he can control me, But i can also see him as a spirit beside me, yet his location Is....Deep i- "_  Yuto could not finish saying  _"deep inside me"_  because by the time he said that he blushed real hard after noticing yoko Started Smiling at him like a fan girl.

 _"F-forget it!"_  Yuto closed his eyes and looked away and went to go eat the stack of pancakes on the table.

 _"Yuto, one more thing."_  yoko began..

 _"hmm?"_  yuto looked up.

i got a email from Akaba Reiji. were going on a road trip." Yoko said.

Yuto blinked.

_"Wait what?"_

_"well, turns out, one of leo corporations many affiliates has invited us to their town. apparently a corporation located in domino city, called the Kaiba corporation. i wonder who that is?"_  Yoko asked.

Yuto of course who came from an entirely different dimension had no idea, but the female voice behind them chimed in.

 _"Seto Kaiba was the head of the multi million dollar company who invented the duel disk in the first place. according to newspapers there was a huge disaster that took place in domino and it was solved by him and his rival, and legendary duelist Yugi muto the king of games. after the disaster was solved something changed within the once legendary duelist.. he claimed he once embodied the soul of a old pharaoh from long ago who he fell in love with, and now that he was missing he didn't know what to do with his life"_  yuzu explained.

 _"wait what happened after that?"_  yoko asked.

 _"he locked himself in his room one night and when his friends found him he had fallen into a coma for 10 years...but just last month when they went to go check on him, he disappeared leaving behind a note. something along the lines of "I'm finally at peace." It was assumed that it was a suicide note, but there have been mysterious reports lately on the news of sightings of the legendary boy in various places. Some think they are just practical jokes but there were so many sightings, that its hard to think its just a joke. he very well may still be alive._  " yuzu said looking down

 _"It seemed that Kaiba and Yugi had some sort of connection then...But Why is kaiba inviting us to our town? were kinda getting off track"_  yuto asked.

 _"well, it seems to be that Kaiba Wants to meet the pioneer of pendulum summoning... that would be yuya who is asleep right now. Apparently he is curious about him. according to reiji he Is also part of the team that will be saving the standard dimension. he says that yugo is going to be there too and a few others, and there is another huge event there happening now other than that i wasn't told much else. a lot of people are apparently in panic. i guess when we get there we will find out."_  yoko said.

~~X~~

meanwhile in the Xyz dimension judai, who at the mercy of yuri was beginning to wonder how on earth he would escape when suddenly out of nowhere judai heard the sound of an explosion.

when judai turned around he saw yuri fly backwards.

 _"what on earth!?_  judai gasped.

behind him judai noticed a group of duelists picking up yuma who was unconscious.

there was a boy with orange hair, a boy with yellow and green hair and one with purple hair.

 _"wait....., shingetsu....kaito.... shark.... please rescue that young man too, he tried standing up for us."_  yuma said weakly.

 _"but i think hes from fusion!"_  kaito glared.

 _"observation # 1 There are good fusion users too..."_  astral said.

 _"Astral thinks so too ...."_  yuma said coughing.

 _"Agh fine""_ Vector huffed.

Shark glared at yuri who was trying to stand up.

_"Hurry up and grab him then before he comes back."_

Kaito huffed.

_"Orbital seven get your ass over here and remove that collar."_

_"Yes Master!"_  orbital seven replied hacking into the collar and removing it successfully.

 _"T-Thank you,"_  Said judai.

 _"I don't trust you since your a fusion user but if you want to escape hurry up."_  Kaito glared.

 _"My name is Judai yuki! What is going on?"_  judai asked.

 _"What?! Your a fusion user and your here and you have no idea?"_  astral asked.

 _"Hehe I usually never know whats going on, I just was curious what those duel soldiers are doing with the portal back where i was."_  judai closed his eyes nervously smiling and rubbing his nose.

 _"I used to go to academia but it was never like that when i was going to school there. It was a fun school where you would learn about card games so you could be come a professional duelist, i was in orisis red there was also obelisk blue and raw yellow. I graduated a long time ago, but i was given a tip by one of my friends manjome thunder that it was taken over by some people, apparently not anyone nice. plus that jerk yuri ....kissed me. who the hell does he think he is?! all i wanted to do was challenge some tough duelists"_  judai said pouting.

the group of duelists stopped in their tracks. They never heard this side of the fusion dimension before...plus the kiss part was sorta way out there and the fact that Judai could actually hear astral when only yuma could in the past was sorta a shock too.

 _"Its just as i thought, you can see me."_  Astral said.

_"yeah, I can see all sorts of duel spirits, like my friends hane kuriboh here and yubel."_

kuriboh and yubel appeared next to them.

 _"Kuri kuri!"_  Hane kuriboh landed on judais shoulder glad he was okay

 _"so you finally got that stupid collar off did you?"_  yubel smirked.

 _"Shut up yubel! plus i also have...huh!?"_  judai looked around, He could not find daitokibiji sensei. That's when he realized, the cat pharaoh ran off somewhere.

 _"uh, i have another friend but i think hes a little busy right now. "_  Judai nervously sweat.

 _"I see.."_  astral said smiling at the kuriboh.

_"Kuri kuri"_

_"You take good care of that boy you hear me?"_  astral said.

kuriboh nodded. and floated behind judais head.

 _""where are we headed anyways?"_ judai asked.

 _"we are programming the air ship we used in the past to travel worlds. Were going to try programming it to reach this other dimension known as the standard dimension. were going to escape this dimension, but were missing one key factor."_  Kaito said,

 _"What is it?"_  judai asked.

 _"Well, we have it now, We had to retrieve it from the clutches of the obelisk force."_  Vector smiled.

 _"It was yuma here."_  kaito explained.

 _"Wait, Yuma?"_  Judai asked.

 _"Wait...me?"_  Yuma asked in an idiotic fashion pointing at himself.

 _"Well, We tried with only astral but it didn't work but as soon as yuma was nearby the signal that the controls were working lit up. meaning congratulations you silly idiot i guess your special after all."_  vector laughed.

 _"idiot was a bit much..."_  Yuma said.

 _"Hmph, how stupid."_  Shark looked away.

 _"Now your also calling me an idiot!?"_  Yuma glared.

 _"Looks like we didn't have to worry after all, Your okay,"_  astral smiled.

Judai laughed, In some ways yuma reminded him of himself. He wondered if his friends were okay, Especially manjome. It looked like he would have to find a way back to his own dimension, but it didn't seem like his first stop, matter of fact, if they were indeed heading all the way to standard dimension then it would be a while before he could return.

meanwhile in the fusion dimension manjome went to go for help. he was going to go get johan.

 _"That stupid idiot making me go save him. I swear when i see him next he will be getting an earful."_  manjome angrily huffed as he traveled back to domino city.

When he got to domino city he was in for a surprise, There was a large light that looked like it was torn there in the fabric of space.

 _"What on earth?!"_  Manjome yelled.

people were in panic, as they ran around.

 _"What is this giant rip? "_  manjome looked at it only to be blown back by a group of duel monster spirits rushing out of it like crazy.

 _"Hurry up we must escape"_  Yelled a dark magician girl. followed by a group of spell casters.

_"D-Dark magican girl, Dark magician and Ga ga ga girl? Whats going on?!"_

_"It's coming."_  said omaja yellow.

 _"What? Whats coming?"_  manjome asked.

 _"The Darkness...."_  Chimed in omaja green.

 _"Every duel monster spirit in the world is trying to escape, so there is a portal to escape with in the same location, domino city In each dimension. Domino city is the center portal."_  Finished omoja blue.

 _"Well tell them to go back!_ " manjome yelled.

 _"I tried but nobody listened they are all too afraid."_  johan appeared from behind.

 _"this is really bad."_  manjome yelled.

~~X~~

Meanwhile back at the standard dimension the same rift was in place in the exact location of domino city, As it is with synchro and Xyz's as well.

Yusei, and the other signers looked above

_"What on earth is going on?"_

_"the spirits..they are afraid."_  one of the twins said looking down.

 _"Afraid of what?'_  asked yusei.

 _"According to ancient fairy dragon, they are afraid a single thing, that is close to becoming whole again. and when that happens, the world will disappear into permanent darkness."_  she said.

 _"What! then we must stop it!"_  jack yelled.

 _"What is the cause of this problem?"_  Yusei asked.

_"The fusion of 4 different things, The spirits are not sure what they are, they just know whatever it is they said the portal wasn't their doing, Nor the natural disasters, But they found the way to escape using the portal"_

_"So I'm guessing we will find out soon enough._

As yuya's mom pulled in to domino city, She screamed. No one could see the monsters, since they were all spirits. but there was a rip in the fabric of space, in the middle of town.

 _"What on earth?!"_ Yuto yelled waking yuya up.

 _"What happened!"_  yuya asked

And as reiji pulled up in the car behind him he muttered under his breath barley loud enough to hear.

_"...Eventually it will all be worth it. I just got to get through this small... obstacle.._

                                                                                                                                       

 

 


	11. False accusations or just on the mark?

_ _

 

 

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, I will now explain what's going on"_ a large voice appeared on a loud speaker.

 

 _"W-what where is that voice coming from?"_ yelled a young boy hugging his mom's leg.

 

 _"It's coming from that helicopter!"_ the mom said.

 

Sure enough, a large helicopter with the Kaiba Corp logo appeared from the sky.

 

Akaba reiji scowled.

 

_"so that back stabbing Kaiba plans to interfere after all...This wasn't part of the plan. What on earth is he planning now?"_

 

_"I'm sure you have all been noticing Strange things around this area recently, perhaps you are wishing for a solution to all your problems. "_

 

Yusei felt the sting of the crimson dragon through his signer mark.

 

_"Something tells me that whatever that Kaiba person is saying is going to get everyone riled up. I'm not sure if we should trust him. but at the same time, i don't feel like he is a bad person."_

 

 _"I'm not even sure where we landed at this point. it looks sorta like... our city only, different."_  crow chimed in.

 

 _"Agh what the hell is going on?"_ he finished rubbing his hair frustrated.

 

 _"I have invited a few special guests with me today. In that car over there we have a boy named Yuto. and over here..."_ Kaiba began pointing at two bodyguards holding Yugo hostage.

 

 _"Hey let me go! I said let me go!!"_ Yugo tried fighting.

 

 _"Yugo!?"_ Yuya looked up.

 

 _"We have our other special guest.... we have one more person that couldn't make it today..."_ Kaiba continues

 

 _"Yuzu we gotta help yugo!"_ Yuya said controlling Yuto's voice only to find out that Yuzu had disappeared.

 

_"Yuzu?! where did she go?!"_

 

 _"I have heard some rumors from the escaped duel monster spirits, They are afraid of some form of fusion between 4 things,"_ Kaiba mentioned.

 

Akaba reiji frustrated began to clench his fist.

 

 _"He is getting everyone riled up for no good reason."_ akaba reiji sighed.

 

 _"Do you notice something similar about these two boys?_ " Kaiba asked.

 

 _"they look practically identical."_ yusei said.

 

 _"what if I told you that this Boy has another boy living inside him?"_ Kaiba pointed at yuto.

 

Yuto Angrily glared at Kaiba. Besides the fact, he wasn't fond of the fact he was the center of attention, and the fact he was Accusing Yuya and yuto and possibly yugo for being the cause of this natural disaster was drawing the line.

 

Yuto angrily bit his lip.

 

_"calm down yuto, if we go berserk now, it will just prove him right. we didn't do anything wrong."_

 

around the town, there was a large wave of whispers and murmurs. everyone stared at yuto and yugo

 

Kaiba smirked and then walked boarded his helicopter again.

 

  
_"All according to plan."_ he snickered.

 

Reira hugged on to Akaba Reijis arm.

 

 _"It's okay, he's lying. Yuya and yuto are not the cause of the natural disasters I know very well what is and so does he. I'm not sure what he's doing. I better go find out."_ akaba reiji angrily called him up on the phone.

 

Kaiba picked up the phone.

 

 _"What the hell do you want?_ " Kaiba asked.

 

 _"Don't give me that! What the hell do you think your doing trying to cause a worldwide panic?"_ reiji yelled.

 

Akaba Reiji felt uneasy. there was something off about Kaiba. 

 

_"You told me that yuya sakaki was someone we could count on in a mission.... if he is as good as you say then he should be able to get through this small trial. I'm testing him. "_

 

"how stupid. fine, do whatever you like. this is in your hands." reiji sighed pushing up his glasses. It was pointless to argue with him.

 

 _"Like hell it is. You do realize if they find out what you have been hiding because of this your plans will be in jeopardy too."_  Kaiba pointed at him.

 

 _"And who's fault is that?"_ Reiji barked.

 

 _"I may have done something way over the top but I would not do this without good reason,"_ Kaiba mentioned.

 

 _"What the hell is that may I ask?_ " reiji sighed.

 

 _"A distraction. If we are going to finish what we started we will need this distraction, because sooner or later someone was bound to notice the natural disasters. We need to temporarily place the blame on someone else in the meantime. the natural disasters are not permanent and they will disappear over time, but it would have caused panic if someone had noticed them anyways."_ Kaiba pointed.

 

 _"Don't you feel in the least bit sorry for yuya sakaki and his counterparts?"_ Akaba reiji glared.

 

Kaiba Smirked. 

 

 _"Why do you care so much about that boy, it's not like you. Not that I really care. "_ Kaiba mused.

 

 _"I thought you were better than this Kaiba. I knew you had an ego, but you're not acting like yourself. I'm not pleased._  Reiji turned around and walked off. 

 

Kaiba Smiled as Reiji walked off. 

 

Soon enough a group of people came up to yuto and yugo and began asking questions.

 

 _"Are you the cause of the natural disasters?"_ Asked Hokuto.

 

 _"Hey, Yuya you unfuse with that idiot already you big jerk!"_ Sawatari yelled from behind.

 

 _"Darling... please tell me it's not true..."_ honchun mieru looked down.

 

 _"Your wrong! We didn't do it!!"_ Yuto yelled out.

 

 _"My son is innocent!"_ Yoko yelled only to be pulled away by the crowd of people rushing towards them.

 

 _"I didn't do anything!!"_ yelled yuya accidentally controlling yuto's voice.

 

that only made things worse, it only proved that yuya and yuto were indeed fused together.

 

 _"Oi. let us go!"_ Yugo tried to get away.

 

 _"Yugo, I have never seen you around these parts, Where did you come from!? and same with this boy yuto!"_ Joey asked.

 

bokura looked around the area the millennium ring was going nuts, It was pointing in literally every direction possible. One in the crowd where yusei and the signers were, one where the counterparts were, and one where the portal was and lastly there was another area it was pointing to somewhere behind the building he was standing by

 

 _"What the blazes is going on?"_ bokura wondered.

 

the spirit of the millennium ring took over for a moment.

 

 _"Heh? well isn't this interesting,"_ he said.

 

 _"Yuya and yugo I say we make a run for it,"_ Yuto said.

 

 _"How?"_ Yuya asked.

 

_"We gotta run, and escape, just like when I was living in the Xyz dimension. We will find a place to hide for now. We gotta figure out what our options are and this situation is getting worse._

 

Yugo looked around.

 

_"We're not fast enough. it's not like I could bring my D wheel with me, I was sorta forced to come here._

 

yusei looked around the area.

 

 _"Something tells me those kids are innocent."_ yusei said.

 

 _"That boy in the suit... I have seen him before."_ Jack tried to remember where he had seen him

 

 _"Look he's wearing a suit from our dimension.!_ : aki said finally

 

 _"I remember that's, Yugo!"_ Jack finally remembered.

 

 _"who is that?"_ yusei asked.

 

 _"remember as a little kid we used to be in the same school as us. The day I left the Commons he confessed to me. I didn't answer him I was so busy thinking of getting to the tops I just walked away."_ Jack remembered.

 

 _"well...that wasn't very nice of you."_  aki said.

 

"He was an excellent duelist, I dueled him a few times, of course, i won. One day he told me he would try and reach where I was at, he admired me." Jack remembered.

 

 _"Unfortunately for him, I don't plan on seeing anyone romantically, remember I even turned you down Haha."_ Jack laughed.

 

 _"Shut up Jack..."_ yusei said turning red.

 

 _"however... I'm not a cold bastard anymore. I will turn him down properly, just like I did with you. I might even consider having a duel with him again. "_ Jack said.

 

 _"That's all fine and dandy but uh, shouldn't we save them?"_ Crow asked.

 

Yusei got on his d-wheel and strapped on his helmet.

 

 _"let's go."_ yusei said.

 

the signers got back on the D wheels and took off grabbing Yugo, and yuto with yuya and driving off.

 

 _"What!?"_ the counterparts said in shock.

 

 _"Y-You're!"_ Yugo looked up at Jack In shock."

 

 _"Explain later, for now, let's escape!"_ yusei said.

 

yuya looked over at the crowd who tried following behind them.

 

_"Waa! they are still following us!"_

 

Yoko from within the crowd yelled.

 

_"Please don't hurt my son!... oh please be safe yuya."_

 

gongenza appeared behind Yoko.

 

_"I still believe in yuya."_

 

 _"Gongenza!?"_ Yoko said.

 

_"I'm sure he will come back safely."_

 

~~X~~

 

meanwhile, with bokura, he followed the last remaining mysterious power that was making the millennium ring react only to find a boy with a hooded cloak smiling.

 

 _"Did you miss me bokura?"_ Said the voice.

 

 _"It can't be-! You're back from the afterlife?!"_ Bokura fell over.

 

 

The figure turned around slowly as the millennium puzzle swung to the side and glimmered in the sunlight.

 

 

 _"Atem and Yugi are back together?!"_  Bokura yelled.

 

 _"I just could not stay away...._ " Atem said smiling.

 

 _"But how!? Why?"_ bokura asked.

 

 _"Because were partners, and we have a job to do."_ Yugi smiled before jumping off the building.

 

"WHAT!?" Bokura's innocent self-panicked for a moment before realizing had landed safely on a balcony of the next building over and had already begun running down the stairs and had disappeared from sight.

 

 

"Give me back control you fool" the millennium ring reacted giving back the control to the evil spirit.

 

 

"Well...that was..interesting I guess things are getting exciting around here... Wait for me Yugi... I will figure out your plans and stop them..." bokura laughed.

 

~~x~~

 

meanwhile, In the Xyz dimension, they group of duelists reached the airship.

 

"Ready to jump dimensions?" Kaito asked.

 

"BRIng it on!" Jaden said.

 

"Kattobing ore!" Yuma yelled.

 

In an instant they had jumped dimensions, but little did they know, they were not alone.


	12. Dudes cant do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will see how much shame i really have .....(not very much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame, but everyone seemed to enjoy this So ayyy

 

__

_"Are you two alright?"_ Asked the voice belonging to Yusei

 

 _"You have been passed out for a long time."_ Said Yugo.

 

 _"Huh? Where are we?"_ Asked yuto slowly opening his eyes after realizing he has been panting heavily for a long time. His face was red like he was having a fever.

 

 _"Y-Yuto,"  Y_ uya called from within him. Since he was fused with him he was also feeling the effects of the fever.

 

 _"You would be at my house."_ said a voice from behind the shadows.

 

 _"W-Who?"_ said Yuto through heavy breaths.

 

The glowing millennium eye that slowly revealed itself through the darkness shed light on the owner of the voice. with the millennium puzzle glowing suddenly revealing there was not just one, but two people in the same corner nearly identical to each other, in a very similar situation to his and Yuyas, bound together as a single entity, Spirit to host, A young pharaoh by the name of Atem and his partner and significant other, Yugi Muto.

 

 _"Y-You!"_ Yuto began, noticing the young boy floating next to him

 

Ruka looked over at yuto.

 

 _"I figured you could also see him since you are fused with Yuya.... I thought it was just me."_ Ruka looked down

 

 _"See what?_ " asked Reo.

 

 _"There is a boy who is identical standing right next to him,"_ Yuto said.

 

 _"is that true Ruka?"_ asked Yusei.

 

Ruka nods.

 

 _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Atem, Along with my partner, Yugi Muto We share the title of King of Games."_ Atem smiles

 

Yugi Muto nervously looked outside.

 

_"That portal is getting bigger."_

 

 _"So why did you save us?"_ Yuto said trying to sit up there was sweat coming down his face.

 

 _"Oh no you don't, You and Yuya need to lay down."_ Said Aki gently pushing him back down.

 

 _"because I have reasons to believe you three are innocent the cause of the natural disasters are not caused by their fusion. but there is something else bothering me, "_ said Atem.

 

 _"Wait what do you mean? "_ Asked Yusei.

 

_"Wait, you're that Yugi Muto? The legendary duelist Yuzu was talking about earlier?"_

Yuya suddenly had another gasp of realization. Yuzu had disappeared earlier...where exactly did she go? clearly, she was supposed to be under the surveillance of Reiji's bodyguards, but then again...now with this whole situation taking place, and Kaiba being affiliated with Reiji, he wasn't sure if Reiji was one he could trust anymore.

 

 _"I may need all of you to go to the other room except Yuya and Yuto,"_ Atem said.

 

 _"Tch...geez."_ yugo said getting up and leaving as the others left and closed the door. 

 

Atem sighed. _"Exactly how far did you two go?"_   He said as he crossed his arms.

 

Yuto deadpanned Atem.

 

 _"Hah?!"_ Yuto sat there with a blank face.

 

You heard me. Out with it." Atem sighed shaking his head. 

 

 Yuya was just as confused as Yuto was. 

 

 _What is he talking about?"_ He wondered. 

 

 _"I still don't know what you're talking about,"_ Yuto growled. 

 

Atem slammed his hands onto the table.

 

_"I'm asking you IF you two had sex?! Don't play dumb!"_

 

There was a cold burst of air into the room as it grew silent. the forcefully fused counterparts turned deep read. mouths hanging open in shock. 

 

 _"Excuse us?!" t_ hey both yelled in unison at the random question.

 

Atem sighed. 

 

This isn't a game, I'm not asking because I want to. I need to know. it's important. 

 

Yuto Shook his head. 

  
_"Okay for one that question is way out of line, For what reason would you need to know that, Secondly, How the fuck would we even have sex in our current state?! We are forcefully fused!"_

 

_"You don't understand, there is a way. Look I don't make it my personal business to ask random people if they have had sex. I'm not creepy like that. I need to know because of the fate of the world is at stake because of what action you may or may not have taken._

 

Yuya and Yuto looked at each other. this guy was crazy. 

 

_"O-Okay then mister wise guy. Explain yourself. Start with how the fuck it is possible for us to have sex. and then explain why your asking."_

 

_"Masturbation is the single way two bonded spirits can have sex."_

 

Yuya and Yuto looked at each other beaming red. 

 

Yuya had almost forgotten about that. it was true... Yuya began to masturbate while Yuto was there. He supposed he and him technically did have sex he hid his face. 

 

Yuto blushed with embarrassment but also slightly humiliated because it was being forced out of him like this. 

 

_"Why the fuck do you need to know this? So what if we did?, I will admit that we masturbated together if it will get you to shut up? happy?"_

 

 _"No, I'm not happy."_ Atem sighed. 

 

 _"Why did you ask then?"_ Yuto growled. 

 

 _"Are you hungry?"_ Atem shook his head.

 

 _"Stop changing the subject! Explain yourself!"_ Yuto barked.

 

 _"Believe it or not this is still the same subject,"_ Yugi said shyly from behind.

 

Yuya and yuto gasped. 

 

 _"What?!"_ Yuto began to get angry,

 

_"Your asking dumb questions. Yes, I'm a little hungry. Pancakes sound pretty fucking good right now. but why should that matter to you? Matter of fact Why should anything matter to you?  Are you a doctor? Where the fuck is your license?_

 

 _"I never said I was a doctor."_ Atem turned away groaning

 

 _"Then what the hell?"_ Yuto Tried getting onto his feet to go pick him up by his collar but felt dizzy and fell back down panting and sweating. 

 

 _"Easy there you two.... Don't push yourselves. it's not good for you or your baby's."_. Atem said gently lowering Yuto back down to where he was laying

 

 _"Our what now?"_   Yuto asked flatly at first but then a smile spread across both cheeks as he and Yuya burst into laughter. 

 

 _"Oh my god Hahahahahaha you're killing me here. This is funny as hell. And I'm supposed to be the entertainer here. That's good. Who sent you for this joke?"_  Yuya laughed hard. 

 

Yuto chuckled. _"I have to admit it I haven't laughed like this in a long time Hahahahahahah. You had us good. You sounded so serious"_

 

Atem face palmed. 

 

Yugi went over and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. 

 

 _"It's only natural they would question something like this.  You're going to have to be patient."_  Yugi sweat dropped. 

 

Atem sighed. _"I suppose your right."_

 

Yuya and Yuto continued to laugh for a good 5 minutes as Atem allowed them to until they got it out of their system. He was starting to get annoyed. he was the king of games, he didn't want to deal with all this. 

 

Atem looked at the two counterparts. 

 

 _"Are you quite done?"_ He clenched his teeth. 

 

 _"Yeah, I'm good,"_ yuya said. 

 

_"good because I wasn't kidding."_

 

yuto after calming down began to sigh. 

 

_"Okay joke time is over. You got us good, but you can stop at any time."_

 

 _"Do you think I'm playing a fucking game?"_ He asked. 

 

  
_"Yeah, and while it was funny at first now it's starting to get old."_ yuto groaned. 

 

_"You two are pregnant. I'm being serious. I'm not joking._

 

 _"Stop! We said that was enough!"_ Yuya said clenching his fist.

_"I'm not fucking around,"_ Atem growled. 

 

Yugi turned to them 

 

_"It's true he wasn't joking. I know that's hard to believe but your gonna have to trust us."_

 

the two counterparts began to get angry. 

 

_"Oh come on, you're not expecting us to believe that us... "Two dudes. Can get pregnant. We are Both guys, And guys Don't get pregnant!"_

 

Yuto began to explain annoyed. 

 

 _"Are you saying you don't want a child?"_ Atem asked. 

 

" _What!? ..... We didn't say that! I- It's just impossible. We're dudes."_ Yuya said looking down.

 

 _"So you do want a child?"_ Yuto asked again to confirm honestly shocked at Yuyas response, 

 

Yuya didn't know what to answer back. He never considered having a child.... It wasn't something that Yuya often thought about, considering he was gay. It didn't seem like a bad idea, It's not like he wouldn't have enjoyed it, but it was just such an embarrassing and awkward, not to mention impossible Thing that he wasn't sure how to react.

_"How the fuck do you claim we would have gotten pregnant anyway?  Just humor me,"_ yuya asked reluctantly. 

 

_"you're not pregnant in the natural sense. Your stomach won't get big, you won't be doing any surgery, Your pregnant in the supernatural sense.... Just like your souls are bound together, Your children souls Would develop inside of you, Not their bodies, they would grow until they mature enough. All you would need to do to get them out, Is unfuse, And that would allow both you two and your children to exist outside of being a spirit. but there are still some nasty side effects to being pregnant supernaturally, such as occasional fevers, and changes occurring within your body. to be blunt. pregnancy is rough on you whether you're doing it naturally or supernaturally. "_

_"that sounds fake,"_ Yuya said. 

 

_"I'm gonna have to agree with Yuto."_

 

 _"like it or not, you two are pregnant, and You two are in No condition to fight a war. therefore, you will be confined to this room."_ Atem said finally.

 

 _We are not pregnant!!"_ Yuya and Yuto yelled loud enough to alert Yugo in the next room who sure enough came busting in.

 

 _"Oh my god are you pregnant?! that is funny as hell!"_ Yugo said rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

 

 _"N-No...were not,"_ Yuto said looking away embarrassed.

 

Yusei and the other signers were already long gone by then, they went to go and find a way to fight back.

 

 _"We are going to help fight that war!"_ Yuto said

 

Yuya got angry and suddenly he found the strength to switch over bodies. Suddenly it was Yuya who was back in control...He was also sweating like crazy.

 

_"We have more important things to worry about right now, I'm not pregnant I don't care what you say, And even if I was Pregnant, I don't give a shit I will fight in that war."_

 

 _"You're in no condition_." Yugi refused.

 

yugo still was crying of laughter on the floor.

 

 _"okay, Yugo you can stop anytime now."_ Yuya pouted.

 

 _"I'm sorry, But that's just so funny."_ yugo said.

 

 _"Hows the little baby?"_ Yugo said putting two hands on Yuyas stomach.

 

 Yuya glared suddenly with his berserk eyes.

 

 ** _"If you don't stop that right now I will cut you up in several pieces and feed you to said baby."_ ** Yuya angrily said.

 

 _"Woah! Yuya Your eyes!"_ Yugo said shuddering in the corner.

_"That's scary as shit! he is possessed."_ Yugo yelled.

 

 _"His darkness is being affected by his state of mind, Calm him down quick,"_ Atem said.

 

 _"I'm sorry! I was kidding."_  Yugo yelped

 

 _"hold him down Yugo!"_ Atem said.

 

 _"Are you crazy!?"_ yugo said.

 

Atem held down berserk Yuya down and suddenly slipped a pill in his mouth and he instantly fell asleep"

 

 _"So darkness is within him after all... that was one of my worst fears..."_ Atem said.

 

"What was that!?" Yugo said trying to catch his breath.

 

_"Whatever darkness that was wanted to become whole. originally it had planned to become whole by fusing all the counterparts, including you and them plus another one together, but it wasn't happening and so it seeks other ways to get its own body. It just so happens to be that if Yuya and Yuto have these children, then the darkness will gain its own body through that pregnancy... meaning, Yuya and Yuto are having a demon child. one that will bring doom to this earth."_

Yugo's face had the look of horror.

_"how do you know all this?"_ Asked yugo.

 

" _Because my soul could not rest any longer in peace in the afterlife, I felt a disturbance was occurring, unsolved conflicts, for some reason the wish of going back to the realm of the living granted me the ability to find my way to the millennium puzzle, causing Yugi to black out into a coma for some reason. unfortunately for the longest time my soul was trapped back inside the millennium puzzle which was sealed underground. so for a few years he had been in a coma until one day, there was a group of people who went to explore the tomb where I was stuck in, and they found the millennium items, Placing them into a museum, where they were displayed for a long time until one day, one of my old Friends Marik found the millennium puzzle and placed it by Yugi who woke up. he also had the other millennium items except for the millennium ring that had been stolen from the museum by someone else. he had the millennium necklace that predicted this horrible future. and I came back to waking life to find the cause. of course, this means I can no longer return to the afterlife until my host dies since the means to open the gate is no longer accessible. but I missed Yugi so it was okay, and when he dies I can return again to the afterlife, along with him, but in the meantime, i will walk the earth with him "_ Yugi remembered.

 

Yugo just sat there with a blank look on his face.

 

_"Hah?!"_

 

 _"It doesn't matter. forget it, meanwhile, we have to figure out how to both stop this horrible future, but also fix the issue at hand. I know the cause of the natural disasters."_  Atem said.

 

 _"Aibou- is it?"_ asked Yugi.

 

 _"Then what is it?"_ asked yugo

 

 _"let's just say, the inter-dimensional war is going to become a war between a single dimension,"_ Atem explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya


	13. its really just supernatural

_ _

_"Any sight of Yuya and his counterparts?"_ Asked Masumi.

 

 _"No I haven't seen those jerks around here"_ yaiba scowled.

 

 _"Hmph! Why must I, Sawatari Shingo bother looking for Yuya Sakaki?"_ Sawatari pouted. He was not very enthused about this whole thing.

 

Kaiba slouched back in his chair at the Kaiba Corp office with a smug smirk.

 

 _"Hmph, seems like things are moving in motion sir."_ one of the bodyguards told Kaiba.

 

 _"Yes, see to it that we fix the portal in time,"_ Kaiba ordered

 

_yes sir"_

 

the bodyguard left closing the door behind them.

 

Unfortunately for Reiji, He was out of his area of jurisdiction. Domino city was not his to command, and while normally as someone who is a leader who could make all the orders, he had no legal rights to give orders to anyone from Kaiba Corporation, furthermore, Kaiba, who was in charge of Kaiba Corp seemed to have their own unique...but completely reckless ways of doing things. Reiji would approach the situation much differently, and carefully, planning way ahead of time.

 

the whole situation was unfavorable. Technically speaking, Kaiba Corp had been around way longer than Leo Corp and because of the close ties between the two company's, In some ways, Kaiba Seto was Akaba Reiji's higher up. Akaba Reiji did not like this one bit

 

 _"Hmph This is ridiculous"_ reiji muttered under his breath and sighed

 

Riera looked outside and he hugged onto his teddy bear tight in one arm and reijis sleeve in another.

 

_"N-Ni-san?"_

 

 _"Hm?"_ Reiji looked down.

 

 _"Are yuya and the others going to be okay?"_ Reira avoided the gaze of reiji.

 

 _"Are you worried about them?"_ Reiji questioned coldly.

 

 _"they will be fine I'm sure, I'm sure they are hiding somewhere in this town."_ reiji sighed.

 

Reira lit up suddenly at the sudden change of emotion from reiji.

 

 _"Okay!"_ he smiled.

 

~~X~~

 

meanwhile back at the area where the boys were hiding out, yuya found himself waking up to yuto putting a hand to yuyas stomach. of course, since yuto was part of yuya he could feel the icy cold hands of yutos spirit resting on yuya's belly.

 

 _"w-what are you doing yuto?"_ yuya blushed deep red, knowing that yugo and the two Yugi's were in the room as well staring at them.

 

" _Do you really think were.... Um.. you know?"_ Yuto turned away blushing.

 

Yuya wasn't sure.  It didn't seem likely, He felt he needed more proof. but he had to admit, no one would go that far for a practical joke, especially some random stranger they just met." 

 

 _"Let's not jump to conclusions yet...I still think this is a bit weird"_ Yuya whispered. 

 

 _"Weird?!"_ Yugo Said standing up. He couldn't take it anymore.

 

 _"This is beyond Funny. "_ Yugo said holding his sides in laughter. 

 

 _"Now now Yugo, If you make him angry again I'm sure this time you wouldn't escape death,"_  Yugi said.

 

 _"again?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Yes, last time you went into a state of darkness...and nearly murdered Yugo."_ the Pharaoh explained.

 

_"i dont remember anything like that."_

 

 _"Because you were possessed by your darkness..."_ the pharaoh chimed in.

 

 _"possessed?"_ yuya asked.

 

 _"Never mind that for now, what are we going to do about the rip in the dimension?" duel monsters entering our world isn't a good sign."_ yuto asked.

 

 _"that is where you and shun come in."_ says yugo.

 

 _"hmm? shun and I?"_ yuto asks.

 

 _"academia isn't the only dimension who can turn real living things into cards,"_  Yugo says.

 

 _"you want us to turn the monsters into cards again?"_ yuto asks.

 

 _"Surely that wasn't Yugo's idea... "_  yuto looked at yugo.

 

 _"Hey! I'm not that dumb where I couldn't come up with ideas!"_ yugo protested.

 

 _"did you?"_ yuya asked.

 

 _"I guess I didn't, it was Yusei's idea."_ yugo pouted.

 

_"but still!'_

 

_"But were going to do it in a different way so we won't hurt the monsters. Instead of sealing their souls in cards, were going to seal them back where they came from, Inside of the world of duel monsters. were just going to use the same method. Yusei, Jack, and Yugo are good with technology so they will be the ones messing with the duel disks to alter it. Also, we are going to need someone to help with closing the rip in dimensions, if we don't hurry this world will turn into a single dimension.. and I'm pretty damn sure that INCLUDES the duel monsters dimension as well, Who knows what will happen. basically were going to have to work as fast as we can to beat this._

 

Atem added.

 

" were going to be keeping an eye on yuya and yutos condition every once in a while. If it gets out of hand we will not hesitate to interfere, but for the sake of them, we will not mention it anymore. unless it gets out of hand. Matter of fact, this will stay a secret. If anyone finds out, they will be after them more than just to lock them up, they may even try to dissect you."

 

Yuya and Yuto cringed. How far was this guy willing to go for a joke?. It was rather cruel and tasteless. Yuya didn't even see this guy laugh once. Was he just that good at keeping a poker face? Or was he actually being serious? it was hard to tell. 

 

 Yugo Sighed.

 

_"Where is that Yuzu girl anyways? I always see you with her? She looks so much like Rin."_

 

Yuto looked at yugo confused.

 

 _"to me She looks like Ruri, shuns sister."_ Yuto said.

 

 _"We also seen this other Serena girl from before, i mistook her for yuzu. And I was looking for yuzu earlier I was rather concerned about it actually."_ Yuya looked down.

 

 _"Meanwhile that's the least of our worries right now. I know its safer for you to hide here, and believe me you do need the rest, but we are in a crisis here and I regret to say this, but perhaps it would be best if you followed me. we will hide you the best we can."_ Yugi said.

 

the forcefully fused counterparts and the pharaoh with Yugi and Yugo all took the back way out of the building and ran across the street. Yuya and Yuto were huffing and puffing of exhaustion.

 

 _"Come-on you mommy's hurry it up."_ Yugo barked.

 

 _"Don't call us that."_ yuto glared.

 

right now, of course, Yugo was the only one who could not see Yutos glare since he could only hear Yuto.

 

Yuya on the other hand hid his face.

 

 _"where are we heading anyway?"_ Yuya asked.

 

"We're going to head yusei and Jack because they have the duels to tamper with your duel disk. Yugo will help too since he is also good with that kind of stuff." Yugi said.

 

"then why are we here?" Yuya asked.

 

"Do you really want to be left alone in the game shop when there is a mob looking for you? If anything we can protect you as a group. besides Yusei knows a better place to hide out.

 

 _"Where are yusei and Jack anyways?"_ Yugo asked.

 

_"With shun, in this back alleyway. it's the only place hidden from cameras."_

 

Sure enough, when they got there they saw shun, Yusei and Jack, but they were not the only ones there. because unconscious on the ground was, Yuma, Astral, Jaden and the rest of the group that was in the XYZ dimension including shark, vector, and Kaito. plus the other spirits with judai. but most of all....the one they were most shocked to see..was Yuri who had knocked all of them including Jack and Yusei unconscious.

 

 _"What?!"_ yuya gasped.

 

Yuto and Yugo and Yuya stared face to face with their 4th counterpart who glared back smirking.

 

 _"And look who finally made it to the party?"_ Yuri smiled.

 

Yugi backed away. only to allow Atem to take control from there.

 

 _"It's you!"_  Atem called out.

 

 _"I'm guessing the little millennium necklace showed you who I was? "_  Yuri smirked.

 

 _"How do you know about the necklace?"_  Atem questioned.

 

 _"Because of me."_ called a familiar voice from above.

_"Bokura! I should have known."_  Atem frowned.

 

Bokura jumped down from the fence he was sitting on and landed on his feet.

 

Yugi noticed Jaden who he had met long ago. who was laying unconscious?

 

 _"Judai is there too?"_ he looked at the ground.

 

astral opened his eyes slowly realizing he had been knocked unconscious, and proceeded to try wake Yuma up.

 

_"Wake up Yuma! Come on wake up"_

 

Yugi noticed the spirit and so did yuya and yuto, But unfortunately for them so did Bokura.

 

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_ Bokura glared.

 

Astral proceeded to wake Yuma up.

 

Yuma stretched.

 

 _"Wha? what is it astral? Did you come to give me a kiss?"_ he said sleepily without thinking.

 

 _"No, you idiot Run!"_ Astral yelled.

 

right before bokura could knock him unconscious again he moved out of the way and ran behind Yugi.

 

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!?? What happen ed_ _?"_  he pointed.

 

Yuri huffed.

 

 _"Pay no attention to him, he's the idiot of the bunch."_ yuri cruelly smiled.

 

Yuma pouted.

 

_"Don't call me an idiot!. Now I'm mad. Come on astral, lets Zexal!_

 

 _"Yuma, this isn't the right setting for that."_ astral pointed out.

 

 _"You're kidding!?"_ Yuma fell to the ground.

 

Bokura laughed.

 

_"You chose to wake up the idiot of all people!? Hahaha"_

 

 _"I never said I wouldn't Zexal with him."_  Astral pointed out.

_"what's zexal? What's going on?!!"_ Yugo ruffled his hair.

 

 _"What?!"_ they all said together

 

_"I just said at the moment right now it is not the right setting"_

meanwhile, at the fusion dimension at academia the four girls, Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and ruri were all asleep placed on four machines all facing each other in a circle, their bracelets were glowing and in the center of them was a large machine.

 

 _"Open the gate."_ Said Leo.

 

 _"Yes sir,"_ Said Sora and Dennis.

 

The machine powered on and suddenly The girl's bracelets began to drain their life force slowly Opening the machine, There was a series of earthquakes and tremors, and various natural disasters getting worse when suddenly before their eyes The dimensions including the duel monsters world Began to become a single Place. Sure enough, all the duel monsters spirits began to become visible AND they were everywhere, and that included Yuto, Atem, astral and all the other spirits.

 

 _"W-What is going on?!"_ yelled a number of people in panic as they ran and fled in horror, Suddenly yuya and yuto was the least of their worries.

 

there was chaos, and panic, Buildings began to topple over due to the large duel monsters tearing them down.

 

Yuri and bokura laughed.

 

astral frowned.

 

_"unfortunately ...now it's the right setting."_

 


	14. a trap

 

 

 

Yuya clenched his fist.

 

Yugo looked at Yuya. Surrounding him was four orbs of light that seemed to follow yuyas movements and they clearly were not there before... one was purple, and then there were , a red light  and one was white they seemed to be feint. .but also  pitch black one that   it was hard to tell but the white and the red orb enveloped in a small blackish aura as well. but clearly not as strongly as the pure black orb. for a moment yugo could have sworn he saw yutos body manifest from the purple light a few times. it was hard to tell. was the purple light yutos spirit? then what were the three others? were they yuyas and yutos offspring that were slowly beginning to develop?  was it due to the fact that the spirit world is fused with their own that he was now seeing this? but what about the black one had sort of an malevolent feeling?. Yugo didn't  like it, however there wasn't any time to focus on that. They had to deal with the situation at hand.

 

 _"How did you do this?"_ Yuya cried out.

 

 _"Simple.. That Yuzu girl...and all her counterparts.... we used them to open the gate... by draining their life out.*_ yuri smirked.

 

Yuya clenched his fist. and a black visible aura began to come out.

 

 ** _"You bastard!!!"_** He Yelled as his eyes began to glow.

 

Yutos eyes began to glow as well. as the purple light that is Yuto and the black light disappeared into Yuyas body.

 

Bokura smirked

 

_"Oh how scary... heheh.:"_

 

 ** _"You fucking give them back!!!"_ ** The fused counterparts threatened.

 

Yugi glared at bokura and then to the berserk couple.

 

_"Calm yourselfs!!"_

 

meanwhile between yuri, astral and yuma there was a battle taking place

 

Number C39 utopia ray was facing against yuris starve venom fusion dragon who had been weakened by various effects. however yuri had a few tricks up his sleeve.

 

Astral sighed and glanced at yuma.

 

_"now is a good time."_

 

yuma nodded.

 

 _"I construct the overlay network with myself and yuma!"_ Astral began.

 

 _"What!?"_ yelled everyone.

 

_"Its the moment for two separate souls to crossover! now the legendary power will come forth!"_

 

Yuma and astral s bodies floated into mid air in a array of lights causing their souls to clash to each other.

 

_"Xyz Change Zexal_

 

the light began to grow into a an explosion of color that lit up the sky

 

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ yelled yuri

 

"Zexal" said the being that stood their in front of them as the light cleared. And meanwhile yuma and astral were no where to be seen

 

upon seeing this array of light the fused counterparts even calmed down enough to question what it was they had seen.

 

 _"j...just what is going on?"_ yuya asked causing the black orb to faze out of the body along with the purple orb.

 

 _"Shining draw!"_ yelled the being in fount of them who claimed to call himself Zexal. as he drew from his deck ZW-unicorn spear.

 

"Come forth Zexal Weapon with this card It can be used as an equip for utopia ray! It will give him an increase of 1900 ATK!"

 

 _"Oh???"_ Yuri whistled and then shrugged.

 

 _"looks like i'm finished."_ he laughed.

 

 _"What did you say?!"_ bokura yelled at yuri.

 

yuri glared at bokura with a glare that sent him a message of his intentions.

 

 _"Oh? heh. so that's why...."_ he thought to himself.

 

yuri accepted the loss as he was sent flying towards a building.

 

bokura smirked and ran off pretending to be scared.

 

 _"We did it astral!"_ yelled yuma as zexal

 

 _"what are you?"_ asked yuya..

 

yugi frowned.

 

_"he may not have been expecting that move, but that doesn't mean hes going to give up that easy, and.... also now that all the worlds are one, I assume they have more tricks up their sleeve. this has become a very unfavorable situation. and also... these guys who are unconscious we cant just leave here."_

 

 _"You dont have to."_ said a voice from behind.

 

everyone turned around and came face to face with Kaiba and reiji and a few of the duelists that were after them.

 

 _"What the hell are you doing here!?"_ yuya asked backing away

 

_"Calm down were not after you and your counterparts._

 

 _"How can we trust you now?!"_ yelled yugo.

 

 _"because we did it in order to cause a distraction while we completed a little project we were working on and if you plan to survive this world i suggest you join us."_ said kaiba

 

Akaba reiji held out his hand.

 

_"Come all of you and join the lancers, remember i said there was a threat to this world...and we needed you. join me and we can put an end to this._

 

reira looked scared as he held onto reijis scarf.

 

 _"then what is your big plan..."_ questioned yuya

 

yuto clenched his fist.

 

_"we have something we made to interfere with the thing that caused the fusion of these dimensions."_

 

 _"what do you need us for?_ " yugi raised an eyebrow

 

 _"because you all hold powers that would be quite useful in our battle and some of you are keys to this mission_. reiji said

 

 _"we have built a space that is unaffected by the effects of this world... follow us if you wish to live."_ kaiba explained

 

 _"guess we have no choice do we?"_ said astral from within zexal

 

yuya sighed. he didn't like this.

 

yuya and the others picked up the unconscious bodies of the other members of the group and followed them inside a building with a force feild around it. inside were several beds, tools, and machinery and weapons that seemed to be built just for this occasion, along with food, and several other necessary items.

 

 _"you had this all planned out?! you knew this would happen?!"_   Yuya asked in disbelief. 

 

 

 _"what are these machinery?"_ asked yugi suspiciously. 

 

 _they are... something that we are going to use to channel the energy of this spirit world and the spirits..."_ reiji said

 

 _"spirits?"_ asked yugo.

 

 _"And the first spirit we are starting with.......Is you two"_ Kaiba said pointing at yuya and yuto

 

 _"What us?!"_ the fused counterparts asked in unision

 

 _"but were not--!_ " yuya began until he realized...in their situation, depending on what counterpart was not the main body, the other is a spirit.

 

Yugo sat up shocked.

 

_"why them?"_

 

Yugi looked at reiji and kaiba.

 

_"what are you planning?"_

 

reiji suddenly grabbed yuya and strapped him to a machine.

 

"Hey let go!"

 

atem glared at Akaba Reiji.

 

"this wasnt part of the offer.

 

 _"trust me were doing this for the good of this world._ reiji said.

 

 _"what are you doing?"_  You cant be akaba reiji and kaiba! they wouldn't do this!" Yuya yelled.

 

 _"heh so you noticed."_ said a voice from behind.

 

 _"Who are you show yourself?!_ yelled yuto

 

suddenly the image they of the space they once seen before changed into a different scenery as reiji and kaiba fell to the ground.

 

out stepped the man named roger. the images that was seen before was all solid vision..

 

 _"Who the hell are you?!"_ yuya yelled.

 

 

_"My name is Roger. As a man who came from Academia, I was trusted to partake on a mission, and of course know all of academia's dark secrets, since i am well trusted. Of course i also know exactly why you two were fused. Of course, we also planned to fuse that boy in the riding suit and one of our own members as well. " He said pointing to yugo who looked up in horror._

_But things didn't go exactly as planned. Akaba reiji has been taken to our dimension before and little did he know is his own father placed a mind control chip into his head. along with that kaiba who would have thought it would have proved useful?  there were times akaba reiji was in control when he was asking you for an opportunity, but with one flick of a switch, we were able to control him to ask you to get yugos number. we planned to forcefully fuse you in domino city. but clearly it failed as you escaped. No matter. I have a different plan now._

  
_"Your with those academia bastards?"_ Yuto yelled through yuya. 

 

_"Actually, Id rather not be grouped with those fools. I have my own agenda ,I'm working against academia. But im still not on your side either. I plan to rule for myself._

 

 _"What did you even want with us? Why Would you want us to be forcefully fused in the first place?!"_ yuya asked taking back control.

 

_"You hold a being of darkness inside of you. A demon. Its unclear if You your self are the demon as a split personality or if the demon is just using you four as a host. But what is clear is its incomplete. But as a powerful demon, I could strike fear into academia, and everyone, and take my rightful place as king. I plan to use that machine over there to zap energy from everyone in this room to feed the demon enough to complete itself._

_"not if we can stop you. "_ Yugo yelled.

 

 _"there isn't much you can do to stop me."_ he said pushing a button on the machine causing yuya and yuto to scream in pain.

 

the others on the hand could feel their energy weakening, as they struggled to stand. 

 

 _"Stop!"_ Yugo yelled. 

  
_"Excellent All according to plan Hahahahaaha"_ roger laughed. 


	15. THEY SPOKE!

 

                                                                                                        

 

 _"Stop that right now!"_  Atem muttered weakly as he could feel the energy draining from him.

  
Shun Growled angrily. 

  
_"You have five Minutes to stop before I come over there and make you!_

  
_"What can you do?" Asked roger with a smirk._

  

          yuya and yuto continued to scream in pain as the machine began to emit electricity.

 

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?_ yelled a very familiar voice from behind.

 

Pegasus j, clawford, the creator of Duel Monsters walked in with a scowl on his face.

 

 _"pegasus!?"_ yelled Atem.

 

_"Yugi-boy?"_

 

 _"that Pegasus? the creator and founder of duel monsters?!"_ gasped Roger.

 

_"oh? so I seem to be well known, what is the meaning of this, this area is the property of industrial illusions, and chaos running rampant or not you have no right to be here."_

 

 _"Gahhh h-help!"_ yuya said eyes beginning to glow red though he tried to fight back the pain and possession. The black orb that surrounded him began to fade into him once again, emitting them in a dark aura.

 

_yuto could feel the pain as well, it felt as if he was literally being split into two. it was the most painful thing they ever experienced._

 

Pegasus glared at the sight. as he inputs a series of codes into the computer to shut off the machine as yuya and yuto gasped in relief as the pain stopped, gasping for breath trying to recover from their horrifying experience.

 

Yugi took a breath of relief and then glared around the room.

 

 _"That was low Roger who ever you are. you won't get away from this!"_ as his millennium puzzle lit up revealing a glowing eye on his forehead. he was angry.

 

suddenly there was a crashing sound and Roger was knocked unconscious. 

 

 _"What the hell?"_ said Jaden suddenly jolting awake as he looked around.

 

 _"Oh, your finally awake?"_ yubel said sitting on top of the machine.

 

 _"it seems so whats going on?" and why do I feel so weak?_  he asked.

 

yuya and his fused counterpart were still recovering from the pain panting heavily.

 

 _"A...are you all right yuya?"_ Yuto asked concerned even though he was also in pain.

 

 _"I-I think so. I was so scared,"_ yuya replied weakly trying to break free of the grip of the machine.

 

 

Atem sighed, trying to relax as the eye on his forehead faded, in his place stood the same Yugi.

 

_"We don't have time to explain, we need to get out of here."_

 

Pegasus glanced over at Yugi.

 

_"Yugi-boy... I do not know what is going on, but I do expect you have a plan to fix the situation we are all under. after all, in the past... you have overcome many trials.... I leave this to you. I will deal with the situation in this room in return." he said un hooking yuya from the machine._

 

 _"Th-Thanks"_ yuya said weakly.

 

 

Akaba reiji woke up. 

 

"Reiji? that Is you? Right?" Yuya asked nervously. 

 

_"Yeah. I finally gained back control.  he said rubbing his forehead._

_  
"more importantly Escape."_

 

Roger got up and ran to the microphone at the end of the room. _"security we have an intruder"_

 

_"let's see who wins."_

 

Pegasus scowled as he heard the alarms go off.

 

_"it seems some of my security guards are under another command._

 

 _"What? how?"_ Yuma asked.

 

 _"I don't know."_ pegasus scowled.

 

 _"at any rate, if they are under another command then you should escape."_ he said

 

 _"what about you?_ " Yugi asked.

 

_"Ah, that's Yugi-boy all right, always worrying about your former enemies. I will be fine I won't allow this continue this is My company after all hahaha. "_

 

Yugi nodded and began to lead the group away.

 

 _"Yusei! we still have our d wheels!"_ Jack reminded.

 

 _"Right. let's go!"_ yusei said hopping onto his and strapping on his helmet.

 

judai yelled, _"What about us!?"_

 

Yuto suddenly comes under the realization.

 

 _"Wait a second... if the worlds are fused together and the spirit world is too...doesn't that mean---YuyA hold out your odd eyes and my dark rebellion."_ yuto said

 

 _"Huh, why?"_ Yuya mused

 

_"just do it."_

 

yuya nods and manages to pull out odd eyes pendulum dragon and dark rebellion and holds them up as they shine causing odd eyes pendulum dragon and dark rebellion to manifest in the real world.

 

 _"O-Odd eyes? Dark rebellion?"_  Yuya yelled.

 

odd eyes began to cry out before licking yuya in the face.

 

_"H-Hey that tickles."_

 

dark rebellion Cry's before pulling yuya onto odd eyes back with his mouth.

 

yugo jumped back.

 

 _"Wait so that means I can summon... my Clear Wing?"_ yugo says holding it up as clear wing appears.

 

odd eyes make's sure the injured tomato boy was secure on his back before running off at a high speed.

 

dark rebellion followed in close pursuit.

 

_"dark rebellion...and odd eyes thank you."_

 

Jaden yelled in excitement

 

_"Ah, that's so cool! I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Feather man! Come on out!"_

 

feather man looked surprised being summoned.

 

_"judai? are you in trouble?"_

 

judai had a huge grin on his face as if meeting a hero for the first time.

 

_"Ahh, this is Awesome! no time to explain please follow those dragons~"_

 

feather man nods.

 

_"as you wish~"_

 

 _"Come on out dark magician, dark magician girl!"_ Yugi yelled

 

the two magicians nodded.

 

 _"At your service,"_ they said lifting them up into the air

 

the others followed after summoning their monsters, hope, black rose dragon, black feather, galaxy eyes photon dragon, and a few others.

 

they made it outside leaving the building.

"Glad you finally summoned us. " said a godly voice echoing inside yuya and yutos head.

 

  
"It's about damn time. " Another voice said. 

 

 _"d...did you hear that?" y_ uya gasped.

 

_"Y-yeah...."_

 

_"who was that?"_

 

 _"it's just us, Yuya, and Yuto.."_ the voice said once more.

 

Yuya looked around.

 

soon another voice appeared in their heads.

 

_"We were wondering when you would finally summon us. Were going to take you somewhere. So please hand on tight."_

 

 _"What?!"_  Yuya gasped as he realized where the voices were coming from.

 

Odd eyes pendulum dragon and dark rebellion nuzzled the injured boy.

 

it was the very first time they have heard their dragons talk.

 


	16. A small detor

 

 

_ _

_"O..Odd eyes? ..Dark Rebellion??"_ a very surprised injured tomato boy tried his best to confirm he was not hearing things.

 

yuto who was also in pain managed to form a sentence.

 

_"I..impossible."_

 

 _"Hmph. 'Impossible'? Are you questioning the 'impossible' after everything you two have been through? honestly .... i find it 'impossible' that you would even consider that. "_ a very frustrated dark rebellions voice echoed in their heads.

 

 _"calm your self rebellion! is this how you greet your master after a long awaited ruin-ion?_ " odd eyes growled.

 

 _"master?"_ yuto and yuya gasped in unison.

 

 _"im aware but it wasn't supposed to be this way._ " rebellion glared.

 

 _"alright..whats going on i want answers._ " yuto scowled.

 

odd eyes and rebellion looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

 

_"we suppose you deserve to know."_

 

odd eyes began looking down.

 

Dark rebellion pointed his claw at yuya.

 

_"You!"_

 

 _"me?"_ yuya looked up weakly.

 

_"You do not recall a thing that happened, but this all began because you were suffering."_

 

 _"hold on a second? how is this yuyas fault?"_ yuto questioned.

 

 _"are you ready to know?"_ odd eyes mused

 

 _"What do you mean am i ready?"_ yuya asked.

 

 _"as we begin to escape this area we will tell you all you need to know. but we have to know you are ready."_ odd eyes asked to confirm

 

yuto looked at yuya.

 

 _"please tell me."_ yuya asked.

 

dark rebellion sighed.

 

_"when you were a young child, you didn't have any friends. You were constantly bullied, until one day, you went to the stadium and saw someone sitting by themselves. You asked them what they were doing and they responded with 'I don't have any friends so i just sit here by myself.' and then you offered your hand out to them and told them. 'I will be your friend.'"_

 

 _"Wait ....What? who is this i don't remember this?"_ Yuya asked.

 

 _"Let him finish dear."_ odd eyes said licking yuya.

 

dark rebellion continued.

 

_"Excited for making your first friend the first person you told was your father. but there was a look of disappointment on his face, something very unlike him. and so while leaving you confused with his look of disapproval, he handed you that pendulum."_

 

 _"that doesnt sound like something father would do at all."_ yuya looked down.

 

 _"Well, at first you wouldn't think so. but there is a good reason behind it. and the reason is this."_ odd eyes picked up the story where rebellion left off.

 

_"there becomes a point where some freinds are better left unfriended. and that is when that friend is actually your own darkness taken form of an imaginary freind. and found that you had actually been possessed and had injured those bully's at school to the point where they needed to be sent to the hospital_

 

 _"Imaginary freind?"_ yuto gasped while looking at yuya.

 

 _"wait! how come i dont remember this?"_ yuya asked.

 

_"because your father, who knew you were lost in darkness and after giving you that pendulum.. decided he needed someone new to guide you. and so he called upon the duel spirits to cast a spell on you, but at a great cost." odd eyes explained._

 

 _"what do you mean?"_ yuya wanted to know.

 

_"your father decided at the cost of splitting your soul into 4 and altering your memories along with his disappearance, he could prevent your darkness from corrupting this world. and thus your counterparts, came to be. There were some major changes and alterations to the timeline in order for this to happen and specific things were changed. originally if the 4 counterparts began to become a single entity again then you would have became that darkness...but the darkness has found another way."_

 

the two boys could not believe what they were hearing. it was too much to take in at once.

 

especially Yuya who had learned about what happened to his father.

 

 _"Through your children"_ odd eyes continued

 

yuya held his hands to his ears.

 

 _"Enough I don't wanna hear anymore."_ he sobbed.

 

yuto glared at the two dragons.

 

 _"Couldn't this have waited until everything was alright?"_ Yutos spirit said hugging yuya protectively

 

 _"you wanted answers you got them."_ rebellion said.

 

_"that still doesn't explain why you called us masters?"_

 

_"that's a story for another time. Your not ready for that story if you cant even handle this one. and besides... i'm afraid ... if we don't fix this problem there wont be a "time where everything is alright"_

 

" _also were not here to scold you. The past is the past. You cant fix the past but you can fix the future. That pendulum... is a guide to a better future...all you have to do is grab ahold of it."_  odd eyes said.

 

yuya looked up.

 

 _"how can i fix the splitting of dimensions? how can i save yuzu and the counterparts?, how can I return everything back to normal? and ...... how can i prevent the demon from being born?"_ yuya asked putting a hand on his stomach.

 

 _"Were going to go see someone by the name of paradox, he has the answers._ " dark rebellion told them.

 

yuto placed a hand on yuyas hand and kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

_"its okay yuya we will find the answers...."_

 

yuya blushed deeply.

 

 _"Alright get a room you two"_ Odd eyes said.

 

yuya hid his face in his goggles embarrassed.

 

 

~~X~~

 

during this time Yuri and bokura entered academia confronting leo

 

looking at the four yuzu counterparts who were asleep. then to leo bokura smirked.

 

_"Well well well, looks like a nice hideout.,"_

 

 _"why thank you, and you are?"_ leo asked.

 

_"Im here to be of assistance."_

 

yuri bowed own to the professor.

 

_"Professor what are your next orders?"_

 

_"now that all the worlds are fused, we can do phase two of our plan, and make everyone bow down to academia in fear as i rule as king._


	17. a small break

 

 

 

the trip to paradox's domain was not a short one, nor was it easy, Somewhere along the way the dragons and the forcefully fused counterparts had lost track of the other members of the group, and while in reality the group should have stayed together, they had little time between escaping and traveling to paradox to have voiced their intentions.

 

 _"Are you quite alright there dear?"_ Odd eyes voiced her concern to the two boys in pain, specifically yuya who had resorted to panting and heavy breaths. although what ever that machine was supposed to do was interrupted by the attempts to stop it, it did seem the machine impacted their health in a negative way.

 

yuto who was a little more pain tolerant, even if he was feeling the same exact pain was managing a little better than his standard counterpart.

 

 _"perhaps he needs rest."_ yuto frowned.

 

 _"We don't have time to rest."_ rebellion pointed out.

 

 _"wait just a moment dark rebellion."_ odd eyes glanced over.

 

_"what is it?"_

 

_"perhaps were expecting a little more out of them then we should.."_

 

_"Why do you think that?"_

 

Odd eyes glanced over at the two boys and then whispered something in dark rebellions ear.

 

yuto narrowed his eyes at the two dragons, he didn't like being out of the loop.

 

_"Oh. Your right. I nearly forgotten, perhaps we should do that._

 

the two dragons made a complete change of course.

 

 _"what is going on?"_ yuto asked.

 

the dragons lay them on a patch of grass.

 

_"stay here and don't move. rest. we will be back in 3 hours._

 

yuto looked confused

 

_"o-okay?"_

 

the two dragons then took off.

 

yuya, who was panting began to close his eyes as he could feel himself passing out from severe pain.

 

_"shh....its okay yuya just rest.* yuto's spirit said softly rubbing yuyas stomach. turning red._

 

yuya managed to force a smile, until tears ran down his cheek, the smile slowly fading.

 

 _"Yu...yuya?"_ He asked.

 

 _"What am i supposed to do? this is all my fault, everything is all my fault, the split of the dimensions, my father disappearing, perhaps even indirectly all the events currently taking place is all my fault because of something i did in the past."_  he cried.

 

yuto sighed.

 

_"Your right yuya, it is your fault."_

 

yuya shocked to hear yuto, of all people confirming his claim made him feel even worse.

 

_"I know you dont have to remind me."_

 

 _"but you know what else is your fault?"_ yuto looked into yuyas eyes.

 

yuya looked up.

 

_"the fact that i was born from you. the fact that i got to exist. the fact that yugo, yuri and hell even some of the friend ships made by other people, the bonds that were shared between everyone in those dimensions came to be. yuya, you, me and all those other counterparts are you. we were once one, One single person but your father split us into 4 different people, 4 different people with our own unique backstory, personality, we are one and the same but we are all different and that's just how we are. and regardless of if i was raised in a world of pure hell, I still was able to exist as a person, and because of that I met myself once more, when i fused with you. i come to realize something that i was missing, and that was a reason to smile. and your not the only one at fault here either. we both masturbated to create the child we both have, were having twins, and I don't care if one of them happens to be a demon, I dont care if both of them are demons, I don't care if both of them are humans, the fact of the matter is, we will raise these children together and teach them how to smile as well. We may have brought destruction but we also created something, and that's why i feel magician of destruction and creation was in our decks to begin with. So in the end it doesn't matter who's fault it is, all that matters is we take the situation and make something out of it._

 

yuya paused he had not thought of it in that way. ..

 

 _"then ...."_ yuya began

 

 _"what?"_ yuto asked.

 

yuya blushed deeply

 

_"your not embarrassed that were having children even if were males?"_

 

yuto turned red.

 

 _"I..I ........I"_ yuto shuddered.

 

yuya's panting grew heavier.

 

 _"I personally don't mind having children......But its really weird embarrassing and awkward , but if its your child, I am okay with this." ._ Yuya confessed.

 

yuto placed a hand on yuyas stomach and kissed it.

 

 _"i'm happy too....although i am extremely embarrassed about the whole thing."_ yuto sweat nervously

 

yuya smiled as tears rolled his face.

 

_"haha i don't know what I'm going to tell mom and yuzu,"_

 

yuto chuckled nervously as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell shun who was always traveling with him.

 

there was an awkward feeling in the air. until it was broken by yuto's spirit laying on top of yuya and kissing him gently embracing him.

 

 _"thank you for teaching me how to smile again."_ he said as he pulled away from a blushing yuya who looked shocked.

 

 _"im so glad."_ yuya said smiling.

 

"now rest yuya, you and i both need it." yuto said retreating into yuyas mind.

 

 _"good night yuto i love you._ " yuya managed to say.

 

_"me too. night."_

 

As the dragons returned, they picked up the sleeping boys and placed them on dark rebellions back and headed off into the destination.

 


	18. Oh no

 

                                                                                                                               

After a long trip to the tower where paradox usually resides the two dragons carried the sleeping boys to the area only to be disappointed by the lack of paradoxes presence.

 

 _"where is he?"_ Dark rebellion growled loud enough to awaken one of the boys who once was asleep in Yuya's mind. He manifested his spirit in front of yuya.

 

 _"Is he gone?"_ Yuto asked looking around the room that seemed to be filled with various clocks and hour glasses, including a giant one in the middle.

 

 _"perhaps he noticed what is going on, and left to go find a solution."_ odd eyes suggested.

 

 _"how did you find out about paradox?"_ yuto asked, kneeling down to the sleeping tomato boy and petting his hair.

 

 _"that's a story for another time."_ Dark rebellion replied.

 

 _"meanwhile, since we are here, lets take a moment to decide what to do with you two."_ he continued.

 

 _"Us?"_ yuto questioned wincing in pain.

 

_"That machine really did a number on You two. perhaps even your children._

 

 _"wait. so its true were going to have children.?"_ Yuya asked awkwardly.

 

_"Yes. but we have an issue. that demon residing inside of you has corrupted your bodies. At this point were unsure if were going to be able to change you back."_

 

 _C-Corrupted?"_ Yuto Asked nervously.

 

dark rebellion lead the two boys to a mirror. Yuya's eyes were a demonic red glow and yutos was a blue glow, and while they were able to change them at will, back to normal, there was one thing they couldn't change., The tails now sticking out from behind  them. The tails were a long ones, with a triangle tip, the whole tail was black. 

 

Yuya Looked at himself in horror and passed out.

 

~~X~~

 

yuya woke up once more to find a relived yuto, who still had demon like features.

 

 _"Finally your awake._ " Yuto smiled.

 

 _"wh-what happened?"_ yuya asked

 

_"You two passed out after i explained how you two were becoming a demons. and now were heading to find paradox and reunite with our group."_

 

 

 

yuya's tail twitched nervously. he didn't like this....wait a second...tail?

 

yuya looked behind him, his tail was still there as he sighed.

 

 _"so i really am a demon...._ " yuya looked down.

 

 _"Your still you, yuya. No matter what the form."_ yuto's spirit told him. of course yuya wasn't the only one. yuto also had wings tail and horns.

 

 _"is there a way to reverse this?"_ yuya asked.

 

 _"Perhaps, but right now that's not our primary focus we need t----what the hell?!"_ dark rebellion had been captured by some sort of magical net, along with odd eyes and the two boys on her back.

 

 _"Whats going on?"_ yuya yelled.

 

 _"we got you now yuya sakaki, yuto. Don't think you could escape from us that easy!"_ a familiar voice echoed.

 

 _"wait a second?! Is that sawatari? oi oi who let the idiot in?"_ Yuya sweat nervously.

 

 _"hahaha" yuto_ laughed sarcastically.

 

 _"What did you say?!"_  sawatari said as meiru, hokuto, yaiba and a few others appeared from above a cliff.

 

odd eyes and dark rebellion roared in anger as hey tried to brake free.

 

_"Let us go stupid humans."_

 

of course only the two boys could hear what the two dragons were actually saying.

 

 _"let us go Sawatari, we need to reverse this."_ yuya demaded.

 

 _"Hey, doesn't darling look different?"_ meiru pointed out.

 

yuya's tail twitched. he had almost forgotten.

 

 _"Hey your right!"_ sawatari gasped.

 

yuto sighed.

 

 _"We just want to fix the situation so let us go."_ yuto said managing to switch places with yuya.

 

 _"how can we trust you?"_ Yaiba asked.

 

 _"Alright fine don't trust us, but consider the alternative? What do you have to lose? do you think capturing us or killing us would solve the problem? wouldn't you rather find a solution? use your damn heads for a moment."_ yuto questioned. these words were something he had to learn over the course of time he spent with yuya. If it were the old him, he would only want revenge.

 

the group looked at each other and thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

 

 _"Okay fine, but were going to keep an eye on you."_ sawatari said releasing the net.

 

the dragons roared angrily.

 

 _"calm down is alright now."_ said yuya.

 

"Those damn humans, if we weren't in a dire situation i would.." began dark rebellion before gasping

 

_"we don't have time for this."_

 

 _"yeah we need to reunite with our group and find paradox."_ yuto nodded.

 

 _"did you say you lost your group?"_ asked a familiar voice

 

 _"Is that... mom!?"_ yuya looked up.

 

 _"Yoko!"_ the group gasped in unison

 

 _"I know where they are, But you got some explaining to do later. so follow me."_ she said.

 

the two boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

 

 _"very well we will follow"_ said odd eyes.

 

as he two boys finally made it to the hill, there began a very awkward and long conversation about their situation with yuyas mother along the way.

 


	19. this woman is terrifying

                                                                                                                                 

 

 _"What on earth yuya you're pr----mph? "_ Yoko began to yell before yuya began to control yutos arm and voice, covering her mouth.

 

 _"Shh...mom, not so loud, remember...were being followed by sawatari and the group."_ yuya's spirit blushed heavily as he glanced back at a confused sawatari, meiru, hokuto and yaiba who was alerted by yokos outburst.

 

 _"Is everything alright ms sakaki?"_ sawatari tilted his head to the side.

 

yoko then realized where she went wrong and managed to cover it up.

 

 _"Ah, No... I Uh.... Excuse me and my son for a moment were going to have a little talk. NO following me you hear me?"_ Yoko glared into the eyes of the group following piercing fear not only into the group she aimed her gaze at but also the two boys themselves.

 

the dragons looked at each other and sighed as they knew this talk would come to be eventually, but they picked now of all times? when the world was ending?

 

 _"may i point out kindly that we are running on a tight sche----"_ dark rebellion began to say before he started feeling the piercing gaze of yoko's stare effecting even him.

 

_"you were saying?"_

 

 _"well just wait over here"_ odd eyes pulled rebellion to the side terrified

 

 _Is it just me Or is yuya's mom scary when angry?_ " rebellion asked.

 

 _"are you sure that its anger? it looks to me like we just interrupted a mother son talk, for all we know yuya's mother is shocked. Its not exactly normal for a male to have a child, let alone all the other things happening to him. If i was a mother I would want to know what the hell is going on too. "_ odd eyes pointed out.

 

the two boys gulped, the world was about to end, and it wasn't just because of the fusion of the dimensions. no there was something much scarier. if anything was going to end this world it would be reaction from yuya's mother about the whole thing. As yuya and yuto were pulled to the side they prepared for the worst........ yoko Gave off a glare into their eyes causing yuto's tail to twitch. forget yuya and yuto! they may be the ones with the features......but the real demon was yoko who's gaze struck fear into them.

 

yuya's spirit nervously hid behind yuto.

 

 _"I'm so-"_ yuto who finally managed to muster up some courage to break the silence began to speak as he reached his arm out at yoko only to find himself pulling it down just as quickly as he cringed and twitched at the sudden change of expression yoko had made not two seconds before he decided to say something.

 

_"....!??"_

 

yuya jumped back as he knew the look that his mom was giving.....this wasn't a look of anger......this was.... oh no.

 

 _"Yuto run"_ Yuya Urged.

 

 _"W.....what?!"_ Yuto looked back at yuya quickly before being pounced on by yoko as he found himself behind crushed underneath her.

 

 _"Help shes attacking me!"_ yuto tried to escape until he looked up.

 

 _"YOUR wrong yuto! She's....Shes-- Shes... fangirling. ._ " he said wincing as he could feel yuto being crushed.

 

yoko looked up Sobbing and smiling as she put her hand on yutos stomach.

 

_"Are -Are you telling me...I'm getting old.? Are you telling me..that its time for me to have grand children.........are you telling me that?........AM i already that old? And here i was not wanting to get that old........ well?! AM i having grand children or not? IF I'm not having grandchildren I'm going to be disappointed. don't you dare disappoint me._

 

Yuto backed the fuck up terrified of the woman that was sobbing over him.

 

 _"get...get off me! Your scary.!"_ he said eyes widened.

 

yuya sighed in relief. ...well he wasn't' sure if it was relief or not....to be perfectly honest.... once this this is over and done with, he wouldn't be hearing the end of this. and his mother was indeed scary, but....perhaps not as scary as it would have been if she had not approved. if he had to choose between the two situations...this one was indeed more favorable..

 

Yoko sat there for at least 20 minutes just sobbing over the two boys....... yuto had pretty much given up trying to push her off at this point........he lay there accepting defeat, knowing that even if he had pulled the crying woman off him, he would only be crushed once more.

 

 

 

yoko on the other hand, finally calming her tears looked up at the two boys.

 

 _"We will talk about this more later. we need to meet up with your group as soon as possible that way we can talk about what needs to happen next."_ she said wiping her tears.

 

 _"And by the way, when did you have tails?"_ She looked at yuyas tail swaying from side to side."

 

_"I will let you know later."_

 

 _"i think its kinda cute."_ She smiles.

 

yuya awkwardly nodded as yuto began to let the dragons and sawataris gang know they were ready to move on.

 

 _"What the hell was that about? what took you so long?"_ Sawatari questioned

 

 _"Nothing for you to worry about."_ yuto sighed

 

odd eyes urged dark rebellion to stand up.

 

 _"Are we finally ready?"_ he huffed.

 

yoko smiled and nodded her head.

 

 _"I feel like I'm finally ready."_ She said with a warm smile.

 

sawatari and meriu looked att each other. for some reason they didn't feel like they were talking about the same thing but what ever the case it seemed like they were going to finally be heading out. so sawatari shrugged.

 

_"uh... lets go i guess."_

 

as yoko lead them to unite with their friends there was a suspicious feeling that filled dark rebellions mind. he glanced back nervously...... and then sighed as he figured he was imagining things.

 

 _"Whats the matter dark rebellion?"_ odd eyes whispered

 

_"I had a suspicious feeling we are being watched._


	20. as if it wasnt already bad enough

About an hour ago as yuya and yuto were off with the two dragons, a much different set of events were taking place.

 

 _"Ahgh! where is everyone? we seemed to have lost them I hope reo and ruka are okay ..they are just kids.."_ a frustrated crow sighed, plowing through duel monsters and security members on his d wheel attacking with his black feather dragon.

 

Aki gave nothing more than a sigh to the ground before she summoned black rose dragon who let out a roar.

 

_"Did you hear me aki?"_

 

_"I heard. But your forgetting something. were signers remember. As long as we follow the crimson dragon, we can find them. she said turning her d wheel around and facing security head on._

 

Crow gasped realizing Aki was right. all they were doing was fleeing, and blocking the enemy attacks while running away from the battle in front of them. and although currently the world was at stake for time here, they were still duelists. Facing the enemy in front of them was something they needed to do. and if they put their heart into this battle... They could actually summon the crimson dragon, and if the dragons are fighting, there wasn't a chance it would not cause their signer marks to burn.

 

 _"What are you playing at?_ " snarked a security member.

 

_"Are you trying to get yourself captured by us? is this a surrender?"_

 

 _"Don't Be stupid! I'm Not afraid! Come! fight me!"_ Aki declared throwing her hands in the air as black rose dragon arose screeching in the face of the enemy's.

 

Crow Nods.

 

 _"Don;t you dare leave me out! lets do this!!!"_ He said revving up his d wheel and signaling the security to have an actual duel with them.

 

slowly as their determination became stronger, so did the burn that the signer marks on their arms gave off. and it indeed signaled yusei and jack , as well as the the two kids... who earned a surprised look from Yugo and Yuma as they noticed the glow coming from the duelists.

 

 _"What is that?"_ Yugo gasped.

 

Yuma looked up at astral who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

 

Yusei winced in pain slightly as he looked down at the mark.

 

_"Its from aki and crow they are near by._

 

" _Yuma."_ Astral said.

 

 _"Astral? whats wrong?"_ He questioned

 

_"I sense that Roger guy and his security and that yuri and bokura are not our only enemy's here. I'm picking up a feeling that were being watched."_

 

Atem appeared behind them.

 

 _"Hmm... Soo i'm not the only one._ " he glanced up

 

 _"Indeed there is something here."_ Said yubel crossing her arms, slightly disgusted at that, but also slightly annoyed that Judai seemed to give off a dumb idiotic look on his face.

 

_"I don't care who they are i will challenge them all!!! this will be exciting._

 

 _"your too happy."_ said yubel sighing as kuriboh landed on his shoulder.

 

"Kuri kuri"

 

_"your excited too aren't you aibou."_

 

yugi from within the puzzle glances over at judai and sweats nervously.

 

jack and yusei looked over at each other, nodding in agreement.

 

_"meanwhile were going to get aki and crow, wait here, unfortunately this world as it is now, fused together its impossible to make phone calls in this kinda space due to its contact with the spirit world, we need to find a place to meet. perhaps we need to get those two boys to meet us there too, only problem is, where do we meet when the world seems to be changing every 5 minutes?_

 

Astral looks at yuma.

 

_"tell them to meet in the heart of domino city._

 

 _"what why there?"_ yuma questions 

 

_"because according to this feeling i have, Id say its a place that every dimension so far connects._

 

yuma nods

_"if you say so."_

 

yuma then began to relay the information to the others earning him a nod.

 

_"agreed, we will meet there then._

_"how are we gonna find the others though?"_ asked yugo.

 

 _"leave that to us"_ said kaiba and reiji who appeared suddenly

 

 _"Whoaaaaa! Where you here the whole time?"_ yuma jumped back in surprise

 

 _"No we only just arrived._ " akaba pushed up his glasses again.

 

yugo hid behind yusei.

 

_"Its him! the one who tried sending people after us!"_

 

jack glared at them back.

 

_"You caused enough trouble."_

 

Kaiba Huffed.

 

_"just shut up and listen Blondie that wasn't me._

 

 _"Blondie?" j_ ack Angrily replied.

 

vector laughed.

 

 _"Pfft haha Blondie?! Oh that's too precious your killing me here._ " vector snarked Amused at the shade thrown at jack.

 

 _"Shut up!"_ jack yelled.

 

shark and kaito sighed under their breaths.

 

_"Mind explaining whats going on?"_

 

 _Our goal was a device to stop my father from taking over our dimensions. My father's name is akaba leo. And ........ I knew what he was up to long before he fused the dimensions. i aimed to stop it. Right now he has a hold of both the four girls with the bracelets and.......the machine in hold of our dimensions. he plans to take over... He must be stopped"_ akaba said before pausing looking around.

 

_"meanwhile Were being watched by someone so lets take our discussion elsewhere."_

 

 Indeed they were being watched. but they weren't the only ones, it seemed that even far away where yuyas group was at as well the feeling was mutual.

 

vector laughed obnoxiously

_"You fools haven't noticed yet?... Hahahaha"_

 

 _"What?!"_  Gasped astral.

 

vector laughs even more.

 

_"you didnt think that the fusion of these dimensions were just limited to the spirt world, and the 4 dimensions did you??"_

 

Astrals eyes widened.

 

_"You dont mean?!"_

 

yuma Looks at astral and vector.

_"What!? I don't understand."_

 

judai looked confused.

 

shark smirks.

 

_"I'm not surprised yuma did not think of it..."_

 

Kaito sighs.

 

_"But astral, You should have noticed."_

 

Yuma glares.

 

_"Whats that supposed to mean.?"_

 

reiji shakes his head.

 

_"I should have known. Now that leaves a question. Are you on our side or not vector?"_

 

vector laughs.

 

_"I'm not on your side. but im also not on their side.a ha. I was bored and decided to tag along. After being A villain for so long who belonged to the barian side I was brought to my senses, so im not plotting anything but that doesn't mean I'm not an asshole who wants to sit back an observe, laughing along the way, But i wont get in your way. If anything id prefer the barian and astral world to be left as it was. But since it was nicely fused together YOU would thing that t'here is some troubling things happening up there as we speak. But since astral didn't seem to notice anything you probably think that's strange,... and do you wanna know why that is??? hehehe."_

astral gasped.

 

_"Because right now, the energy of the astral world and barian world is toxic, so they escaped to our world for the time being other wise i would be in the barian world as well."_

 

Vector replied laughing.

 

Astral Looked around, Indeed once vector said something he could feel the energy of his home world around them , but where? Where were the other beings?

 

kaiba laughed.

 

"because some of the spirits found a way to cloak themselves and hide even in these conditions. Due to one of the devices me and Reiji made.

 

jack and yusei had left the area looking for aki and crow at this point.

 

astral looked down.

 

_"So because of the split of this dimension, some spirits are homeless. "_

 

judai looks at the distance,

 

_"I think i see some people coming."_

 

_"YOU MORON JUDAI"_

 

_"uh oh i d recognize that voice anywhere."_

 

it was manjome who came over with johan and yuyas mother.

 

_"I Finally found you.! we barley just escaped from these two boys."_

 

Johan  shook his head.

 

_"it wasn't just two boys, it was an entire army of soldiers."_

 

the group gasped.

 

 _"What seriously?"_ Yugo gasped.

 

 _"Were gonna head to domino city explain on the way."_ Said kaiba

 

yuya's mother looked around

 

"where is my son and his counterpart boyfriend.?

 

reiji looked at yuyas mother.

 

_"use this to track them down. I placed a tracking device inside his pocket."_

 

he hands her a device.

 

yuyas mother looked at it and then narrowed her eyes.

 

_"you know, some people would call this a personal invasion of privacy... but i will let it slide since its a emergency situation. "_

 

_"I'm willing to take the lecture later. meanwhile just tell them to meet at domino city."_

 

yuyas mother looked at reiji and nods.

 

_"And you haven't seen yuzu have you?_

 

akaba reiji pushes up his glasses,

 

_"i have a bad feeling of where they may be but for now just go find your son._

 

yuyas mother nods, turning on the device, following it along the road.

 

the others began to make their way to domino city and on the way yuyas mother ran into a group of familiar faces.

 

"Oi!!!" the first voice said.

_"I See yuyas mother but where is darling"_

 

yuyas mother nervously laughed. and sighed.

 

she recognized the voice of the love smitten mieru and the narcissistic shingo. but at least it was better than running into the obelisk force.

 

 _"IF you want to find my son then you will follow me,."_ she said with a slight hint of regret.

 

One one hand, she was leading her sons enemy's straight towards them, but she knew for a fact traveling alone in this situation was a bad idea.

 

Shingo groaned.

 

_"why should we ask for your help?_

 

 _"Because I already know for a fact your heading in the wrong direction already."_ She smirked

 

shingo gulped.

 

_"I..I knew that!_

 

mireu shrugged.

 

_"Sure you did,._

 

meanwhile bokura and yuri each lead an army of obelisk force members into the citys. Looking around

 

_"lets start reeking more havoc now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS all i got SO FAR. Im working on chapter 21 now


	21. what are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFICTION.net notes (see below for Ao3 speciic notes)
> 
> Everyone I am Sooooo Soooo Sorry for how late this is, there has been rough times in my life, and also, for the longest time i have suffered majors writers block, modivation and all that jazz. i wont make too many excuses, its been months since i released a chapter, and im afraid I was only able to come up with a small chapter this time too, and thats even worse I am so sorry, i know this doesnt make up for it, next chapter i promise will be longer, you know what? just because you have all been paitently waiting, i will write for you all another mini one shot relating to this story that will do it. I have not dropped forced fusion, i just had alot going on, im sorry again
> 
> Uh, Also Important,
> 
> Every single chapter so far, has been Edited HEAVILY, that means, SOME of the sTory HAS changed, Re worded,fixed, spell checked, um, EVEN major things i forgot to mention have been added, BEFore reading this chapter, PLEASE, PLEASE go Re read the whole fanfic, i promise you all wont be dissapointed.
> 
> um.. As far as the editing on THIS chapter, Its mostly done, all i really got to do is add the italics, and its good to go, but i wanted to get this chapter out immediatly, so i will wait on the italics until tommorrow.
> 
> uh, once again I am soo sorry
> 
> 3 thank you everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

So were supposed to meet up In domino city?" Yuya Asked curiously after switching places with yuto while everyone gasped in shock .

"That is correct." His mom nodded, slightly surprised at the sudden switch.

"Where are we?" Yuya questioned looking around.

"M-More importantly, how much further?" Sawatari's complained as his stomach began to growl.

"Ugh. Didn't anyone pack a lunch for this trip? I could eat a cow... Or a dragon." He said slightly glancing over at dark rebellion who huffed greatly annoyed at sawataris joke.

Although the circumstances in place were at this current time, place and situation, the only ones in range who would be able to process the voices of odd eyes and dark rebellion would be the two fused counterparts.

Yuya looked around again. It was hard to tell an exact location of where they were at. something was definitely off. despite the fact that yuya knew they couldn't have traveled far from domino city, the area was really unfamiliar. of course, that was to be expected with the fluctuation of time, and the area changing every few moments, but something was definitely wrong. Although yuya was starting to feel off, and sweaty again, and his eyes were starting to fade out of focus, so it was hard for him to tell if the area was familiar or not.

"I haven't seen any monster spirits for quite some time now. " yuto said concerned.

"you're right. I haven't eaither.." odd eyes whimpered picking yuya off the ground with her mouth grabbing on to the collar of his shirt placing yuya onto her back as yuya panicked.

"Odd eyes what are you doing?!" yuya flailed slightly as his tail waved back and forth in his panic.

Yuyas mom laughed as yuya struggled with his dragon. She had no idea an actual conversation was going on.

yuto's spirit climbed onto dark rebellion

odd eyes licked yuya.

"You are starting to push yourself, it's not good for you or your babies."

yuya pouted.

"I can take care of myself."

yuto sighed.

"as much as I hate to admit it yuya, we both cant take care of ourselves in this situation, listen to your dragon. for me if anything."

yuya's eyes softened.

"fine... I understand." He said laying his head on odd eyes neck as his tail hung down odd eyes side.

meiru noticed the orbs of light following yuya.

"Darling? what are those?" She asked scared.

Yuto heard the words "darling" from meiru and it slightly bothered him, so yuto got off dark rebellions back and ran to meiru in slight anger and glared at her. But all mieru could see was one of the orbs in question floating right up to her face.

yuya Looked around.

"what orbs? And yuto what are you doing?"

yuto sighed.

"nothing. Never mind."

meiru pointed at yuto right in front of her face.

"this orb. right here. and the other ones right next to you.

yuya raised an eyebrow.

"that's yutos spirit. your pointing at yuto. but I don't see any other orbs.

meiru jumped back. Was she seeing something that yuya wasn't seeing? And was it really true that yuto was here with them? this glowing orb was actual yuto. being a fortune teller , she has seen many things , but nothing like this. If the purple orb was yuto, then mieru could not imagine what the other three orbs were. She knew this, though. One of the orbs were as terrifying as the aura she felt when checking the cards with her crystal apple.

sawatari began to look at yuyas tail.

"whats with the tail. I know you didn't have that before."

yuya looked behind him at the tail that was hanging down and occasionally swirling around.

"It's hard to explain. I know one thing. I don't like it. it has a mind of its own, it does whatever it wants, and I think it reacts to my emotions and I don't like it because then everyone can tell if I'm upset.

yuto shook his head

"I have one too, but I like it, I think yours is cute.

yuyas tail wagged back and forth happily as he blushes.

sawatari began to get a huge grin on his face and yanked on yuyas tail trying to see if it was real or not, causing yuya to yelp in pain, and dark rebellion to snap his jaws at sawatari who then jumped back in slight shock at both the fact that it was indeed real and in terror that dark rebellion almost took a bite out of him."

yuya held back tears from the pain sawatari inflicted at him, and glared in his direction

"What the hell was that for?!" yuya snapped.

sawatari looked terrified.

"I... I...thought you were in cosplay. W...what the hell are you? you aren't human?"

yuya gasped when he remembered something as he looked over at yuto who yuya almost forgot felt everything yuya felt, as yuto seemed to be even angrier at sawatari then yuya was.

"I'm going to fucking hit him when I switch back next time." yuto muttered.

yuya looked down. was sawatari right? was he and yuto no longer human? or were they not human to begin with? in the first place, why was there a being of darkness inside of them? the story the dragons told them about him as a child, imagining a being that was not there must have meant that the whole time, since he young, this entity had been with him, hiding within his soul, watching everything he did. and even causing the nightmares he had suffered for years. yuya knew there was always something off.. in that case, what about yugo, and that other boy mentioned periodically? were they human? is the entity also attached to them?

yuyas mom saw yuya looking upset and put a hand on his shoulder.

"don't listen to sawatari, human or not, you're still you."

yuya sighed.

"I guess so."

yuto grunted and then got off dark rebellions back and then climbed onto odd eyes back and lay his head on top of yuyas shoulder.

"Oi. you are perfect just the way you are so stop feeling bad. you're not the only one in this situation. what happened to duels with smiles?"

yuya sighed and then smiled.

"I suppose you are right."

suddenly dark rebellion began to stop moving

odd eyes stopped too.

yuya looked at odd eyes and dark rebellion

"what's wrong?" yuto asked.

two females appeared before them, Nearly identical, followed by the purple haired boy named yuri, and Bokura.

yuya gasped.

"its yuri and Bokura but..." he began looking at the two girls.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

one of the two girls smirked.

"you don't know who we are?"

"Allow us to fill you in then. IM grace." One of the two girls proclaimed.

"And I'm Gloria" the other girl announced with flair and arrogance.

"we are the tyler sisters."

yuri laughed.

"we have something You want. so you're going to follow us if you ever want it back.

sawatari stood up

"You're just going to lead us into a trap. HOW can we trust you?  
Bokura laughed.

"of course were going to lead you into a trap you fools. but we know you will follow us."

yuto looked up.

"Why should we go with you?" Give us a good reason."

the tyler sisters pulled up a bunch of cards out of their pockets and threw them onto the ground.

yuyas eyes turned wide in fear.

"t-this is!?"

inside the pictures of the cards, were Shun, manjome, Kaito, shark, crow, aki, and gongenza.

"their souls are trapped inside, and only we can get them out."

yuri laughs.

yuya started to show signs of anger once more.

"Let them go."

yuto looked down in anger as well but he bit his lip.

"Control yourself yuya."

sawatari began to back away in fear, in both the fact the cards on the ground held the souls of their comrades, but also he noticed yuyas eyes had begun to glow with blood-red anger. those weren't the eyes of a human.

yuya was already beginning to lose himself. dark rebellion, however, held him back.

yuto slapped yuyas face knowing full well the recoil damage it would cost him in return would bounce back to him.

"I SAID CONTROL YOURSELF."

yuya held his face and looked down to the ground so his hair covered his eyes, he said not another word.

yuto's eyes softened and wrapped his arms around yuya, trying to calm him down, also taking control of yuyas voice temporarily as yuya was unable to speak for himself at the moment.

"fine, take us, lead us into your trap, But so help me if you do not fix our friends, I will make sure that me and yuya fix you." yuto promised.

Bokura laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared"

yuri smirked

yuya buried his head into yutos spirits chest, he wasn't pissed off at yuto, or upset with yuto for slapping him, because he knew that yuto was only trying to snap him out of his anger because he cared about him, plus he also knew that whatever emotions yuya was feeling, affected yuto as well, if anything he was angrier at himself for letting himself be taken by his emotions and dragging yuto down with him.

"I'm sorry..." yuya muttered through tears.

yuto, pet his head.

"ssh shhh... it's okay"

"just so we know you all won't run away or try to attack us..." yuri laughed as the group summoned their monsters who proceeded to attack everyone

there was some screaming, and struggling, but within a few moments, the area fell silent, as the group knocked unconscious.

a few hours later yuya woke up, in an unfamiliar area.

"...my head... what happened?" yuya sat up only to be pulled back by the chains on his neck choking him as he pulled forward, coughing as he instantly pulled himself back again.

"finally awake?" yuto asked, who had been sitting next to yuya the whole time.

"why..where are we?" yuya asked.

"I'm not sure, when you knocked unconscious, I fell unconscious as well."

there was a familiar scream in the next room, followed by a few pleas for panicked as he recognized the scream.

"YUZU is here and she's in trouble!"

"looks like she's not the only one here in trouble..." A kind hearted familiar voice said.

yutos eyes widened, it couldn't be. Could it?

yuto looked up to find himself face to face with shuns sister ruri,

ruri outstretched a hand to yuya, not seeming to realize yutos presence,

"you seem like someone I know very well, and I'm here to help you." she smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MY GOD IM SO SORRY IM TRASH, I UPLOADED THE CHAPTER ON FANFIC AND WATTPAD AGES AGO, I FORGOT TO UPLOAD HERE IM SO SORRYYYYY  
> IM SUCH A SPAZZ I COULD OF SWORE I DID >


	22. closer to the truth but yet so far

 

 

 

 

The familiar face who's eyes met with ones of conflicted emotions smiled with such innocence. It didn't seem to be really happening. How was the sister of Yutos best friend, the who had previously been whisked away to some place,

how was one of the ones that they were trying so desperate to save, be the one to rescue them in their time of need? why here? why now? Were they dreaming?

Nothing seemed to add up. The more he and yuya tried to convince themselves that this was a positive situation, the less believable, it seemed and the more questions were added to the mix of seemingly endless possibilities.

the proof that she was there was unmistakable. but the evidence that was needed to answer why, was lacking.

 

 _"I-Is that really Ruri?"_  

Yuto's eyes widened in disbelief. he knew he should be relieved she was safe, but something was off. while he felt some hope, he also felt unease.

 

yuya noticed once again the similarity between yuzu and this girl. the same simularity between Yuzu and Serena. there was no end to the surprises. Matter of fact there seemed to be so many of them, there wasn't any room for being surprised at this point. but while the need for "suprised" emotions happened to be lacking, there was an emotion that still remained more dominant. that emotion was the unease and need to be cautious. Even so, in the situation they were in, there wasn't much of a choice then to trust that they were in safe hands despite their instincts telling them otherwise, the person in front of them, not only was dear to yuto, but also perhaps the only one who could possibly allow them to escape from the shackles that bound them to the room, however every inch of the boys body, and perhaps even with the help of their newly found demon like instincts, warned them they were in danger, and this was indeed showed by the position of Yuyas tail that seemed to be sticking straight up in the air, as he and yuto moved forward, outstretching a hand, before pulling it back in hesitation.

 

 _"Whats wrong?"_  Ruri asked, with a seemingly innocent look on her face.

_"_

_Don't you wanna escape?"_  She continued.

 

There wasn't any time left to ponder it.

 

"Please let us out of here, but I have questions for you afterward..." yuya looked at her with concern.

Ruri smiled.

 _"I know that's why_ I _came here. I was locked up here once myself, but_ I _managed to find a way to escape at least this cell, but_ I _haven't managed to fully get out of here, but i know the way out,_ I _did some searching. I need to go find my group, my brother Shun and his best_ friend _will be waiting._

Yuto and Yuya began to show a hint of sadness in their eyes. despite the warning signs and the fact this may be a trap, how was yuya supposed to tell her how her own brother was recently carded, and also that yuto was inside of him, little by little the emotions of warning were overridden by forgetfulness of said warnings.

Yuya looked down.

 _"I'm sure you will get them_ back, _"_ he said with regret and guilt for his lies.

Ruri took out the keys to the cell and the shackles, and placed the key inside of the locks, freeing them from their restraints.

 _"I really hope so, I have been so scared, but_ I _met some people here too, that also need our help. I can lead you_ to _them."_

yuto should have paid attention to how odd it was that Ruri, was in possession of those keys, however, his head felt like it was gonna explode,

yuya looked at Ruri.

_"mind answering a few questions while you lead us?"_

Ruri nodded,

_"I don't mind, but we should hurry quickly before someone here spots us."_

 

 _"True enough"_ yuya replied, pulling himself up, but then noticing his body felt a little weaker than before. as he almost instantly fell back down in slight horror as sweat went down his face.

_"_

_Yuya!"_ yuto looked at yuya worried, he could also feel these effects, but there wasn't any time for this.

 

for an instant, Ruri seemed to smile, but unsure if it was just imagination or not, yuya looked again, and the smile wasn't there, instead was the look of worry and shock as she held a hand out once again.

 

 _"you don't seem well. perhaps you are coming down with something? let me help you up."_ she recommended.

 

yuya didn't have much of a choice at this point.

 

As yuya was helped up, his wings, fluttered in panic. they weren't developed enough to fly yet, but it was undeniable they were there. and it was noticeable enough for Ruri to question their existence, but what bothered yuya was that Ruri said not a word about the tail, horns or wings. It was obvious their movement wasn't something that was capable of cosplay. was to not question such things a normal reaction? did she just not care?

 

 _"What do you know about this place?"_ yuya asked, as Ruri guided them.

 

Yuto looked down, he wanted to know as well. why was Ruri captured?

 

Ruri shook her head.

 

_"We were brought here by a boy named yuri, actually he bears a resemblance to you and my brothers best friend and then, we were locked up, we were not told of the reason, but it seemed to be something huge."_

_"_

_Wait a second?_ " yuya asked

_"_

_We? as in more than one?"_

 

 _"Yes, there were three other girls who had a very similar face structure."_ Said Ruri with a glance.

_"_

_Yuzu has to be here then!_ " Yuya exclaimed in shock.

_"_

_Yuzu?"_ Questioned the purple haired girl in response."  
_"_

 _Now that you mention it,_ I do believe _there was a girl named that. You know her then_ I _presume?"_

 

Yuya nodded in response.

 

 _"Whats your relationship with her?"_ Ruri asked

_"_

_Just a childhood friend from my home_ worl _-"_ yuya paused at his own words earning a wide-eyed look of horror between him and his partner.

 

 _"Something wrong?"_ Ruri asked

 

 _"No... its nothing"_ yuya lied.

 

The cause for alarm was caused by the realization, if the worlds were fused into one, then why haven't there been any fluctuations in a while? They were asleep in a dungeon with no supervision and no signs of academia soldiers anywhere, would they really be allowed to escape that easy and if so, where was the location of everyone else?.yuyas mom?. Sawatari?.odd eyes? Dark rebellion? something was off. Evil or not, was it really necessary to lock them in a dungeon with no purpose what so ever? Whats the motive behind that? What's the point if it's unguarded, is it for the sake of just being an asshole? Sure he and Yuto may have interfered, with their plans , but why lock them up when they could have carded them instead? Why make it easy to escape? Nothing added up still.

 

boys had a bad feeling.

"So um..." yuya began with caution.

"Hmm?" Ruri replied with a look of confusion

 

"Who are you... really?" Yuya asked hopeful that there was no trick.

 

Yuto shuddered at the change of atmosphere in the room, as his tail frayed slightly.  
"

 

I already told you." She smirked as her eyes narrowed, pulling out a stun gun and flipping the switch to the boy's horror.

 

"I'm Ruri, the sister.of Shun, the friend of your equally pathetic counterpart inside of you right now ,demon. I am the counterpart to all 4 girls including your pink haired friend"

 

The boys felt a rush of bad emotions, hurt, horror, betrayal, confusion.

Yuya screamed

_"I thought you were leading us to an exit! And you knew yuto was here the whole time!? Why!?? Answer me!"_

Yuya cried out hurt and shattered as he grabbed her by the shirt and begged for an answer for such betrayal towards his partner's trust and his own.

Ruri provided no answers at first as she seemed to be pondering something.

Yuto stood silent, hurt and distressed frozen in horror as yuya pleaded for answers

Ruri finally looked up with smirk, grabbing yuya by the tail, causing him and yuto to scream in agony

_"I told you I was leading you to an exit out of here, but I never said i was going to let you escape, I'm taking you to father, where you will give birth to those stupid demon twins and then be slain. Along with your other two counterparts who are currently running free yugo and yuri. I am a member of academia now, and my father is and always was Akaba Leo!"_

_Yuya screamed again._

_"That makes no sense! Reiji and Reira are the ones who are related to akaba Leo!!! Why would you need us to give birth!?And why would he want to slay yuri if yuri is part of academia!? And why are you helping them?! Answer me! Yuto was worried about you!? How could you"_

Yuya cried out tears falling from his face in waterfalls. He wanted answers, but the more he screamed the more his body felt the urge of passing out from the sweating, dragging yutos consciousness with him slowly

 _"And why would he want to_ slay _Yuri if Yuri is part of academia!? Why are you helping them?! Answer me! Yuto was worried about you!? How could you?!"_

Yuya cried out tears falling from his face in waterfalls. He wanted answers, but the more he screamed the more his body felt the urge of passing out from the sweating, dragging yutos consciousness with him slowly  
Yuto still stood silent, unsure of what to do.

Ruri smiled,

_"congratulations, your body's are at its limit, its time to give birth soon. You will both be fathers of the being you were before you were what you are today."_

Yuyas eyes widened

_"I don't understand"_

_**"Your twins true identity is Zarc and the human form of the 4 dragons."** _

Yuto and yuya were unable to comprehend such a thing nor would they have time as the stun gun knocked them unconscious.

Ruri laughed

_"You seemed to be suffering so let me put you out of your misery, for now."_

_~~X~~_

 

Outside of academia, Paradox watches down on the commotion and fluctuations of time, and chaos that runs rampant on earth he once knew, the look of disgust spreads on his face , as he holds the numerous code in his possession. by now he could have used that code and fixed everything, but something inside of him told him it was not yet time, he felt no one had learned a lesson, and it would just happen again, if he used it now, making such an object useless.

deep down he was filled with disgust at the world because they let it come to this. Perhaps it was better off the world was destroyed because of the stupidity. 

if there was a glimpse of hope that something would change, perhaps maybe he would bother helping the world. 

_~~X~~_

Back in domino city, where yusei and the others had arrived, after catching up to the previous group, a much different set of events were taking place. 

they expected to go there to meet up with the rest of the group, but instead, there was an ambush waiting for them.

 

"well well well." announced yuri who had seemed to have captured a blue hair, who was recognized by Shark."

"What are you doing with my sister?!"  Shark yelled in anger

"she lost the match! and now she is to be carded!" yuri laughed. 

"please, I'm begging you!" Rio cried in horror, 

yuri laughs, pinning her to the ground face to face as shark grew angrier by the minute. 

"It's a shame i have to card such a cutie. But then again, I'm an asshole, what do I care? But hey!" he said grabbing her by the breasts and rubbing them to spite her brother. 

Rio turned a shade of red from both anger and embarrassment 

"Unhand me!" 

 _"Whats this?_ You should _feel honored to have me touching you? Know your place."_

Atem looked down on yuri.

_"pathetic, using a girl like that to spite someone."_

Shark lost his temper and punched yuri across the face.

_**"Don't you ever touch my sister again."** _

yuri just laughed 

 _"It's not funny!"_ Said Yuma in tears.

Vector laughed because he kinda found it funny, but then shut up when everyone glared at him

Yugo, on the other hand, was unable to say anything as his mouth was covered by the soldier.

 _"let me go!"_ he tried to say but was unable to 

jack looked angry 

_"What the hell are you doing with Yugo!?"_

_"None of your scum's business."_  

another soldier approached yuri.

 _"Oh?"_ yuri asked.

 _"did you come to fulfill your orders_ i _gave you?"_

the soldier provided no answers and punched yuri in the stomach earning the shocked looks from the rest of the group. 

yuri hurled over in pain.

 _"W-What the hell is the meaning of this?"_ yuri Demanded to know of the sudden betrayal from his allies.

_"Nothing personal yuri. Leos orders."_

_"Whats this?_ You're _capturing your own comrade? not very bright are you?"_  questioned kaiba.

akaba reiji's eyes narrowed. 

 _"My father must have a reason, and_ i _think_ i _have a basic idea of why it was him in particular. He is related to their goal."_

astral raised an eyebrow. 

_"Oh?"_

Reira looked afraid once more. 

yubel made a disgusted face. 

_"we aren't out of danger yet."_

one of the soldiers laughed.

_"I see you guys are missing quite a few members."_

Yugi didn't like where this was going

_"we did happen to get split up with them..."_

_"if you don't follow us, your fate will be theirs."_ said the soldier holding the same cards that contained the souls of their members that was used to bribe yuyas group. 

the group looked fearful they seemed to have no choice

_~~X~~_

back in another area of academia,the dragons and the rest of the group waited in a cell.

_"This is the worst situation."_

suddenly the sound of footsteps entered the room followed by a familiar voice"

_"if you are crying then laugh, nothing will change if you allow yourself to fall here. face the world with a smile, And fill the world with hope"_

the voice came closer as a tall figure in a red suit entered the room, holding the keys to the dungeon."

Yoko's eyes became filled with tears.

_"Yushou?!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. spare the rod and spoil the child

"Yuya wake up! Please awaken! Hurry before they come back!"

The voice who screamed with urgency and cries for help was the only thing reaching yuyas mind. Who was this voice? Why did he feel nostalgic? He wanted to hear more of the person who the voice belonged to, but he was crippled by the sadness that was reflected in the words of the beholder. Who made them upset? Why were they crying? Why did he feel like the words pierced every inch of his being? Would he be able to make this person happy? Would that make Him feel better? No...even more than that, yuya had an overwhelming desire to make this person happy, not to help them but because this person seemed important and familiar to him.

"Yuya.... Don't fade on me Damnit"

Fade? Was the reason The person was upset because of him? Was he in a bad situation himself? It was no use, yuya couldn't remember. For hours all he could feel and see was nothingness, drifting between consciousness and sleep, but the more the voice cried pleas for help, the more he was dragged out of his state of mind, drifting closer to the light of the real world, but the more he drifted into light, the more he became aware of how terrible he really felt, realizing his body ached in pain, and how much sweat was being produced, it wasn't long before his eyes opened as if his overwhelming desire to save the voice allowed him to track, the beholder, floating above him, tears flowing from the boy who hardly cries, the one who always seemed so tough, the one who smiled in relief as yuyas eyes opened and only then did yuya realise, that the one who was in trouble wasn't Yuto, the one most important to him, at least not yet anyways, But yuya himself, finding himself trapped inside a machine, powered by yuzu and her counterparts, and the people who were carded. The man behind the operation was Leo himself.

"WH-What's going on?" Yuya cried in panic as he had forgotten for a few moments the events before his arrival.

"You don't remember?" Yuto looked concerned

Yuya hung his head down feeling a slight headache, but it wasn't anything in comparison to how the rest of his body felt.

"Not right this moment, my mind feels empty. But I'm sure it will come back to me

Bokura entered the room, laughing at yuyas embarrassing position snickering.

It soon became apparent that yuya was half naked, only wearing the top half of his clothes, such as his shirt, goggles, and jacket, but his pants and underwear were absent, causing him to turn a deep shade of red, As he noticed yuzu and her counterparts turning away, despite being in a bad situation themselves, and yet there wasn't any time for them to feel as embarrassed as they did, everyone was in danger, yuyas tail waved back and forth in panic, as it was the only thing unrestrained, as even his wings were held down,

Tears flowed from yuyas eyes, unable to hide his embarrassment and panic,

"What's going on?" He cried,

Yuto held on to him tightly, embarrassed himself,

"they want us to give birth now."

"b.. but it's a supernatural pregnancy...why am I naked?"

"because apparently, they want you and me to have sex again, and it's somehow related to how they are powering the machine," Yuto replied feeling embarrassed and full of humiliation and fear that they were forced to have sex in front of a large audience.

Yuyas eyes widened, he didn't mind having sex with you again, but not in this situation, where their lives seemed to be in danger and in a public area.

"Don't do it! You have free will Don't you?!" Yuya cried out.

"I'm afraid not..." Yuto said with regret

"once they power the machine, they plan to inject you with a drug making you want nothing but sex, and I'm synced with your soul so I will also be injected, so unless we can control ourselves after being injected were gonna probably not be able to control it. And the worst part is, the machine is designed for forcefully un-fuse us, and it needed several power sources, including the astral and Barian worlds energy source and or this purpose they fused the worlds into one to emulate such a power. This machine is apparently that powerful.

Yuya's eyes widened, the information was once again becoming too much to handle

"who told you all this Yuto?" Yuya spoke weakly.

"that would be me, I'm afraid that's only the half of it." Leo stood up pointing a finger at the boys

Yuya quivered in fear.

"once a demon always a demon. I thought my daughter destroyed you for good last time, after sacrificing herself for you. But it turns out you came back."

Yuya's confusion and horror were overclouding his mind.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Of course you don't remember about your past life as Zarc. It doesn't change a thing."

Yuto flinched in fear at the mention of zarc. And admittedly the name seemed familiar enough to bother yuya as well. Where did they hear that name? Yuya pondered about it before remembering ruris words

"you will give birth to your past self the child is your reincarnation, Zarc and the human equivalent of the four dragons"

Yuyas tail frayed at the end one again swaying in his panic, clearly visible to all in the room amongst other things hanging on full display, he felt no only humiliated but filled with confusion what on earth was everyone going on about? Who is Zarc? What connection was there? He wanted to escape, but there was no possible way, the way the machine was set up

In the center of the heavy equipment was a large automatic sealed hatch door. Whatever it seemed relatively concerning whatever was supposed to come out of it. Lined up against the wall was a series of glass tubes, containing the four girls, yuzu, Serena, rin and ruri, who previously knocked the couple out before yuya awoken, although whatever face ruri had previously given them prior to arrival was replaced with the look of fear and embarrassment. Aside from Yuya's awkward and humiliating position, did something change within the past 5 minutes? The fact that upon looking at ruris face and remembering what happened to mean that yuya was starting to at least remember it, but because he remembered it, the look on her face was much different now. But then there was also Serena, the same girl he and Yuto ran into after yuya mistook her for yuzu, regarding her personality sure she was probably frightened, and perhaps embarrassed, but her attention seemed to be focused on something else entirely, there was two empty machines on the back wall, each with series of tubes and wires, with needles at the end of it, it seemed important to the project, but if that is so, then why was it empty? It wasn't the friendliest looking machine. But then again neither was the machine yuya himself was attached to. Yuya's hands were raised over his head cuffed to the machine with two giant metal objects that acted as not only restraints, but also were embedded with needle-like objects that were pierced into his skin making any movement physically painful, as well as a collar embedded with the same needles along with a long wire connected to the machine, his legs were just chained with metal links that were held by two weights on the ground, and there seemed to be a machine on the other side of yuyas that was also empty,

There was no way of escape, at this point there was no choice but to listen to the story,

"Who is Zarc? What does he have to do with me? What does he have to do with you? Why do we need to give birth right now? And...can I at least get some clothes?" Yuya whimpered weakly feeling exposed.

Yuto looked around the room sadly, but also full of bitter anger. There wasn't much he could do to protect anyone, not ruri, not yuya, not the other girls, his friends, shun, and even himself. Even if the children are born now, and even if they were the only ones who got to survive, there were rumors that they were some demon spawn who would destroy everything, and without proper guidance, without yuya, to teach them what he knew, how to smile, as his dad taught him in the past, they would grow up to be evil, with no parental guidance, no even more than that, with no context on what it means that the children were as ruri called them "zarc" and what their connection to them now was, How was yuto supposed to feel sure that these children didn't have any knowledge already of that connection, and if they did, then was the connection one that needed to be trained for good, or was it on the path of evil already? There were no questions about it, they needed to survive, because if they died here, no one could teach them they couldn't afford to have regrets like that. they wanted to raise the children, who were said to be demons, to be raised to be good. there was no need for violence in this world as some would say in the past "spare the rod and spoil the child" as  fancy way to say that "punishing a child would allow them to grow up to be good.  But in reality, violence has been in this world for far too long. yuya taught yuto about smiles, and hope and he wasnt about to let things go to waste. 

"as much as it pains me to put a 14-year-old in a position where he's completely exposed to an entire room, I regret to inform you, I have no intention to give you your clothes back at this point and time, endure it, it has a purpose I assure you. But I'm afraid I can't sympathize for a demon, 14-year-old or not.

Yuzu and rin did their best not to look , but ruri's face was frozen in fear and regret for being the one to hand over yuto to this man, even knowing full well that her mind was being controlled by a parasitic creature, didn't change her mind of how guilty she felt, and how worried she was about yuto and yuya.

Yutos face filled with sadness seeing the look of regret on ruris face, leaving him feeling empty and confused.

Yuya's body trembled uncomfortably, wanting to cover himself with his hands, but unable to as his hands were restrained, the only thing left was his tail, perhaps if he could get himself to calm down enough he could control his tail that was waving in panic, to cover himself, sweat ran down his face, as he fixated his thoughts on trying to relax,

Yuto noticed yuyas efforts trying to analyze what he was doing, before noticing his tail's bizarre actions, quickly deducing yuyas intentions. Yuto was no wheres near calm himself, but yuyas desperation for his mind to clear enough to process information that would be given to him in regards to zarc, would not be realized until he could at least feel less exposed, even if he wasn't saved from danger, at least there would be one issue that was solved slightly,

Yuto weakly smiled at yuya slowly embracing him causing yuya to lose his train of thought,

"Yu..Yuto?"

"Shh..calm down, we will get through this somehow, relax your mind, you can do it."

Yuyas mind began to clear, spacing out, trying to find comfort in yutos embrace, all yuya wished for was yutos physical touch, he wished his hands didn't go right through him, although it was enough for yuya to relax enough his tail wrapped around his body, covering his area where the tip of his tail that ended with a triangular shaped tip was just enough to cover the parts that yuya wanted censored,

Yuya's mind eased slightly, but he wasn't calm nor out of danger yet. Matter of fact this seemed to be only the beginning.

"Oh? What's the matter demon, are you embarrassed?" Bokura laughed at yuyas attempts to cover himself.

Yuya provided no answers he was still quivering in fear.

"well, Your attempts are nothing short of laughable, pretty soon, you two lovebirds will be having sex in front of everyone while you all meet your demise, and believe me, the other demon inside of you will be visible for this," Bokura said stroking yuyas tail as yuya flinched and Yuto began to get angry at Bokura for touching yuya.

Yuzu screamed.

"please stop!"

Bokura shrugged,

"oh please I have no interest in that demon, nor his boyfriend,"

Leo raised an eyebrow,

"I still haven't figured out why you decided to join me, after all, I see no benefit for you to join my cause" Leo questioned the white haired villain,

Bokura just smirked,

"I don't know about that."

Leo sighed.

Yuya whimpered.

"please tell us why you are doing all this? Why are you carding people, why did you decide to fuse all the dimensions including the astral and Barian world? Why are you trying to force us into giving birth...why are you hurting people, who should be filled with smiles..." Yuya cried out

"My actions are bad, but my reasons behind the actions aren't for something stupid as taking over the world, I have reasons."

"Oh? And what might that be father?" Asked a familiar voice.

Leo's eyes widened slightly coming face to face with Reiji.

"Oh if it isn't my misunderstanding son?"

Yuya's shame grew worse, as the silver-haired boy entered the room, he hoped Reiji would make no comment to yuyas appearance.

"How did you get here?" Leo asked.

"you should know, Your pathetic army of soldiers forced us here"

"wrong" Leo stated flatly.

"then who did?" Reiji questioned.

"I ordered them to capture Yuri and yugo, it seems you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but no matter, since you are here, you may as well listen to the story as well, as it involves your sister.

The captive audience to the conversation was having a hard time swallowing so much information at once

~~X~~

Meanwhile, Yoko's and yuushous reunion was met with the need for questions and the need for action to escape.

Sawatari's eyes widened,

"I know you! You are the one who made action duels the big thing! Although.I perfected it." Sawatari added boastfully.

Yushou smiled,

"then keep perfecting it."

Odd eyes and dark rebellion looked at each other, no one in the room was able to hear them but they wanted to know how yushou was here. From what they heard yushou was supposed to have been the one who disappeared as a result of him splitting the dimensions, at least that's what they were told.

w.. what we were told? Dark rebellion's eyes widened,

"Since when?" Odd eyes questioned.

Come to think of it, how did they know this information? The information was in their minds, but what exactly were they doing at the time? There was a mention of an imaginary friend, and the worlds splitting, but how could they have possibly known that? Where were they?

As the truth inched closer the more fearful the dragons became,

The real answer would become apparent in the story told between Leo and Reiji 


	24. the forbidden fruit of temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas

 

 

 ** _"Have you heard about the new champion?"_** A young voice Echoed violently in yuya's ears.

Yuya's eyes Widened as he held back screams, wishing only that his hands were free to hold his head from the piercing Screech of loud static, and headache inducing voices, barely coherent, I  but still enough to engrave the words into his mind as if they were carved with a knife on flesh.  

_**"Hmm?" New champion? Oh! I think you mean that young man who kept winning all those matches! I watched some of them, the guy is quite skilled, but something about him strikes me as intimidating."** _

Yuya looked around the room, sweating nervously, and fearfully wishing for the throbbing to cease, but his wish was ignored, as the screeching of static began to worsen. 

Yuya wasn't alone on this  It appeared that Yuto's eyes widened, at the blood-curdling sound, As the spirit Held his hands over his ears, wishing for anything to make it stop. 

Yuya lost control of his tail, as it fell down, revealing once more the object yuya tried so desperately to hide, but in spite of this, he didn't seem to notice as between the static screeching, and his embarrassment, The pain was so severe, even if he wanted to be embarrassed about it there was no way he could focus on it. 

Yuya looked up in fear at yuto, questioning if yuto was able to hear the voices and screeching as well. 

yuto provided no answers, shaking in fear as he clutched yuyas shirt eyes widened, earning concerned stares from yuya.  

 _"What sort of story would explain all your disgustingly villainous actions I tried to prepare for since childhood? Do you know how much shock I was in when I found the portal that led to the fusion dimension? do you know how horrified I was when I found you, in charge of an entire academy of soldiers who treated lives as worthless pawns, good for nothing but being turned into cards? What Kind of story would explain your motive behind the suffering you caused everyone?"_ Reiji scowled at Leo, his eyes narrowing in disgust. 

 _"Pawns you say? I don't deny that I used other people, to achieve my actions, nor do I blame anyone who would see me as a villain, but you are misunderstanding I do feel sorry for everyone who has lost their life in achieving my goal, but to gain something back, i must pay a price, so their sacrifices will be justified and put to good use. But I'm quite offended you would call your father someone who treats human as pawns when you seem to be raising a pawn of your own? that little boy, named Reira? Sorta hypocritical of you don't you think?"_ Leo raised a hand up as if to dismiss the accusations.

Reiji provided no answers, seeming angry that Reira's relationship was being viewed that way

Serena yelled in anger. 

" _You're wrong! When I saw this man before He saved me from your soldiers, Someone who went out of his way to do that, can't be someone who would view children as such things."_

Reiji looked up and smiled and relief someone understood and then turned back to Leo.

 _"Fine, Sit down and listen well to the story about the demonic scum hanging over there." he_ said pointing at yuya once more. 

Yuya didn't respond, though, as he was dealing with the screeching of static, and the voices that seemed to portray a suppressed memory, but he was unsure who's memory. 

The Words seemed to be portraying a conversation. 

_"The story begins in a world that existed before ours, the world where a champion rose, to darkness"_

Yuya's eyes widened upon hearing the words Leo said. 

 _"C-Champion?"_ he muttered. 

Once again yuyas mind was filled with static causing yuya to scream gaining the attention of the people in the room. 

 _ **"Yes that champion, he was scary wasn't he?"**_ the voice echoed in his mind almost in response to his muttering

yuto held onto yuyas shirt tighter, seeming to be shaking, 

reiji glanced over sweating nervously

_"Y..Yuya?"_

Leo shook his head, 

_"Leave him be. anyways, this champion stood up beyond any other duelist and rose to the top, undefeated, until one day, there was an accident, where he hurt another duelist via an action duel., expecting to have his career as a pro duelist ended he was ready to face defeat, but that isn't what happened."_

The room was filled with unease,

 _"Then what happened?"_ ruri asked

 _"The audience was filled with cheers."_ Leo replied retelling the tale. 

yuzu's eyes widened

_"how horrible"_

_"The man was encouraged to keep doing battles like that, as it would gain more attention from the audience, and they loved it, but as the audience grew louder, the man became more violent and eventually full of himself, but one day, the darkness worsened, and consumed him. he would eventually have been the one who would have drove the world to its destruction."_

Yuya's heart skipped a beat, he wanted nothing more than to clutch his chest if they were not tied up.

Yuto who shared a heart with yuya held onto yuya tighter, 

Yuya began to notice that yuto had not said a word for quite some time.

 _"Y-Yuto?"_ Yuya questioned,

Yuto looked up at yuya with the saddest look he had ever given yuya, although there were no tears. 

Yuya began to realize, Yuto was afraid of losing everything that yuya had worked so hard to give him, yuto who worked so hard to gain everything, yuto who worked so hard to find a way to smile, only to be tricked by the person who he tried to save, even if not in control of her own mind, and to have his best friend carded, and now, he had yuya, one he fell for, somehow was able to manage almost children, and there was so much going on in his mind, all he could think to do was to hang on to yuya, and try to ignore everything in the world and pretend nothing was happening, Yes.. He was acting like yuya in the past, the same yuya who would wear his goggles the instant something went wrong, and despite the voices, they were both hearing. he pretended they weren't being said, He didn't want to find out about this story, he didn't want to hear any more. 

Yuya forced a smile, the biggest he could manage, and kissed yuto.

yuto looked up, In confusion and tears. 

 _"We can get through this, my dad would always tell me, 'Laugh when you want to laugh---"_ yuya began only to have his sentence finished by a familiar voice,

_**"If you are stuck nothing will change without you doing anything, so smile, and bring peace to the world. Right yuya?"** _

Yuya looked Up at the voices holder, as a genuine smile spread across his cheeks, followed by tears of relief, and temporary happiness, overriding any sadness that had occurred for a moment. 

_"F-Father?! B-But I t-thought---!?"_

yuya's father smiled.

_"Haha, I was hoping our meeting would be different. but I am so happy to see my son again."_

Yuya remembered he was naked for a moment, and his tail twitched in embarrassment again, 

yuto looked over in surprise

 _"That's your father?"_ He asked, in awe

Yuya nodded in relief.

yuyas mother followed behind along with sawatari, and meiru--who ended up fainting on entrance due to the nosebleed she suffered instantly, 

Sawatari burst into laughter at the hilarity, 

Yuya's face turned red again wishing everyone besides him and yuto would leave, 

Yuyas mother took one look at the situation

_"So that's what the teenagers are into nowadays?"_

yuya got angry 

_"Mom! This is serious! I'm sort of in trouble here!"_

yuyas mother looked up as her eyes softened.

 _"I know yuya...were gonna get you down from there. Release my son Leo!"_ She glared at the man. 

_"Your son? I hate to inform you both but that isn't your son."_

_"Your lying!"_ yuya yelled pained at those words. 

yushou glanced a look at Leo and another at yuya as if he was telling yuya to cover his ears. 

yuya shook his head. 

_"no...it can't be. Dad? I'm... I'm your son. you raised me. .... please don't tell me I'm not. Dad! No!"_

yushou smiled at yuya.

 _"Of course you are my son."_ yushou smiled at yuya.

Yuya sighed a breath of relief and a giant smile in hope, only to have it fade at the next words.

 ** _"Even if you and I aren't blood-related at all."_** yushou continued looking up at him sadly." 

Yoko's eyes widened. 

_"Yushou...what? what is the meaning of those words? Wh-What are you not telling us?"_

yushou sat down in a chair. 

 _"It's not what I haven't told you. or rather I only just now had seen you guys again after my disappearance, and I only just found out or rather, I only just began to piece it together. Leo seemed to be telling you the story, but I wanted you all to know that no matter what you are told, no matter what you hear, You are my son. and I love you and I have raised you as such, remember to smile yuya.  I will not allow my son to fall into the wrong_ persons' _hands. I am with yuya. "_

yuya found the information hard to swallow, but he trusted his dad. so he looked up weakly nodding only to have the ear piercing screech hit him once more, but this time, his heart synced with this screech, responding to the sound with each heart palpitation, and the sweat down his face increasing feeling weaker, and sick to his stomach, there was definitely something wrong with him. he screamed in agony and despair. 

 ** _"the boy is a demon! a monster! he's gonna destroy us all!"_**  

The voice came in clearer this time, it seemed to belong to a boy, But who was he talking about? was it about yuya? but yuya didn't know this kid. but yet the memory was rather familiar. as if he experienced it before. but there wasn't a memory yuya could think of that matched this situation.

Yuya screams gained the attention of yuya's father. 

_"Yuya! What's wrong!?"_

Yuto looked at yuya muttering something.

_"My heart feels like its going to explode.. and I feel weak like something is inside of me trying to come out. and I hear voices. and you can hear them too. whats going to happen to us."_

Leo smiled. 

_"Your 'son' is experiencing  the final stages of birth,"_

the whole room fell silent staring at yuya in shock and disbelief. 

 _"Impossible.."_ yuya's dad said. 

yuzu's eyes widened. 

_"B-But..He-He's male."_

Yuya felt a sense of bad deja vu. 

Sawatari would have burst into laughter, but at this point and time, the shock was too much. there was no fucking way

Yuya's face turned red, unsure what to say as they all were talking about him as if he wasn't actually in the room.  the worst part was there wasn't much yuya could do, as he was sorta chained up in an embarrassing position. 

thankfully for yuya, there was a brief moment of distraction from the subject as a couple of soldiers ran into the room in a panic.

 _"Whats is the meaning of this?"_ Leo asked. 

_"Some of our prisoners escaped!"_

Leo's eyes widened. 

_"What?"_

Bokura laughed. 

"I'm on it." 

Leo raised and eyebrow and then nodded. 

_"Wery well."_

Bokura nodded and muttered under his breath upon leaving

**_"You fools...he hee"_ **

Unknown to the rest, the events occurring outside of academia chambers the events taking place outside were of a much different caliber.

~X~

the fluctuation of time and dimensions were no laughing matter, but yet, they soon would cease to reveal for what purpose they were for. 

the barian and astral world's energy needed for the machine wasn't even the only reason. but yet, it was needed as well for Leo's plans. but little did Leo know, the plans Leo made was also the perfect situation for another villain's plans. and so using this knowledge Bokura took advantage. 

the fluctuation of time, the combination of the four dimensions and the addition of the energy from the spirit world, astral world, and barian worlds alone was the perfect formula for a shadow game to claim revenge for a very specific duelist who destroyed his plans in the past. and if he could succeed, he would bury the pharaoh's history in the dust and write history in his own way, and all he would need to do is play a little shadow game to do it and win. the only things in his way were the stupid academia, he would need to defeat after taking over the plans.

there was one person that he could brainwash into helping him do it, and all he would need to do was appeal to his dark side hidden within him, and he could do so quite easy thanks to his keen spirit related ability. while it was normally a good thing, in a world where spirits roamed as visible as an average person it was seemingly a pointless ability at the moment. but regardless of this, people who are sensitive to spirits are also more likely to influenced by them in any situation. Jaden Yuki was the perfect person to manipulate as long as yubel decided not to interfere. Jaden also went to academia way before the soldiers were infesting it, and so Jaden would know the area like the back of his hand. bokura needed his help to find what he needed to make his plans work. 

bokura made his way down the hallway and into the room where judai was chained to the wall.

 _"well well well, are you ready to help me out?"_ bokura sneered.

judai looked up angry.

_"I thought it was suspicious that you would come to our dungeon and release us all when you seemed to be working for academia. Where is everyone else?"_

bokura sighed.

_"Besides you and Yugi, personally I don't care.so I just released them, so I didn't have to give an excuse why I was only releasing you. I regret releasing yugi tho. but I have eyes watching him so I know where he is. you, on the other hand, have something I need."_

Jaden rolled his eyes. 

_"Forget it, I am not helping you. I don't trust you. I don't know why you would need me. and I don't know why you're after Yugi, but I know a villain when I see one."_

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

_"Sorta like yourself?"_

Jaden expressed a sigh of confusion and frustration.

 _"Look, you got it wrong, I am no villain, I am one of the good guys."_  

Bokura chuckled 

_"Oh? Is that so? I suppose that information I looked up on your academia record from the past is all 100% bullshit then? **supreme king?"**_

Jaden's eyes widened. 

Yubel appeared beside him. 

_"Oh? looks like he has you good._

kuriboh appeared with a soft cry of sadness.

_"kuri kuri.."_

_"N-No. it's irrelevant. that's not me anymore. I am just Jaden. I accepted my darkness, and my past and am no longer going to give into it."_ Jaden declared to bokura. 

 _"Maybe you have, but it wouldn't be hard to change that."_ he said picking up manjome's card he was trapped in.

Judai's eyes widened in fear and anger. 

_"What are you doing with his card?_

bokura showed the card to his face. 

" _Yuri told me that after he kissed you were on the phone with manjome_

_shortly after you escaped from him in the XYZ dimension, Yuri was angry and he had your phone,  along with the number of your friend who he tracked down to card him for your disobedience, and he said quite a  few interesting things. it was quite funny. "_

Jaden muttered under his breath. 

_"Stop it."_

bokura laughed.

 _"It went a little something like this."_ He began pretending he was yuri. 

 ** _"Stop it."_** Jaden began to mutter again.

 _"What's this? you were angry because I kissed Jaden? why are you so angry?"_ bokura snarked.

Jaden began to try break out of his chains and struggled. 

yubel yelled. 

_"Stop Jaden he's antagonizing you!"_

_"Oh. So you had a crush on Jaden manjome? and you wanted to kiss him yourself? Oh, that's too bad, you seem like you are wanting to kiss Jaden, maybe I should card him and you guys can be together in hell?"_ bokura said Licking the card with manjome and giving off a crazed face in jaden's direction.

Jaden began to realize that manjome liked him and yet his feelings and his card was being defiled by the filthy yuri and bokura and Jaden could not forgive it. 

**_"I SAID STOP!!!!!!"_ **

Bokura began to hold both cards on the side, 

_"I could just tear this if I wanted to, now be a good boy if you don't want it."_

Jaden gasped fearfully and then angrily broke out of the chains as his eyes glowed yellow. 

 ** _"I'm going to fucking kill you!"_** he said kicking Bokura down and catching the card and shoving it in his face. 

**_"You bring him back now."_ **

Bokura laughed. 

_"I can do that, but You have to listen to me and do what I say._

kuribou backed away 

_"kuri kuri"_

Jaden wouldn't listen to reason

yubel glared.

_"Bokura you are picking a fight with me now. I admit I hate manjome, but you hurt Jaden."_

bokura smirked. 

_"interesting. But I don't care."_

yubel raised her voice. 

_"You think you can just do what you want?"_

bokura cackled.

_"I'm already doing it. watch me._

_~~X~~_

the stares of confusion and shock pierced yuya's heart as Serena, ruri, yuzu and Rin were so shocked that they failed to notice what was taking place. 

Leo pushed a button on the machine and suddenly yuya and yuto was injected with a drug, 

_"Commence the operation."_

yuya winced in pain as his skin was pierced by the machine,  and yuto and yuya began to pant. and scream trying to resist. 

Yoko stood up.

_"what are you doing to my son!?"_

an academia soldier appeared who seemed to be in charge of part of the operation, flipping on the switch on another machine temporarily allowing yuto enough energy to gain physical form. 

Yuto panicked as his body began to turn visible but yet somehow his link to yuya wasn't severed at all. and if anything it was stronger. but he was unable to express such panic as his mind began to cloud over and the only thing he could think about was sex with his counterpart. his legs shifted uncomfortably. and his object grew, and to make matters worse yutos pants were pulled off by a soldier who began to rub on yuto's object.

yushou's eyes widened.

_"that boy was inside of my son? is that yuya's other self?"_

yuya gasped and panted, feeling the same effects he wanted to resist but all he wanted was to fuck yuto. and he moaned uncomfortably trying to resist the temptation

the soldier laughed as he rubbed on yutos object.

_"looks like daddy yuto is excited to have yuyas children. look at this slutty demon. I bet you want him to fuck you again."_

yuto closed his eyes trying to resist, his tail standing erect as well as his object. 

 _"S-Stop."_ he muttered. 

Yuya was quickly grabbed by another soldier. 

 _"Oh look this filthy animal is just as bad."_ the soldier said placing a finger inside of yuyas mouth as yuya moaned, and drooled, his genitals reacting, 

_"What Are you doing!? Stop it! They don't want it!"_

Leo rolled his eyes. 

_"it doesn't matter if they don't want it. I admit it wasn't supposed to be this way."_

yushou glared at Leo. 

_"Then what Was supposed to happen? Tell us. why are you forcing them to have sex?"_

_"if it wasn't for them having sex in the first place I wouldn't be doing this. but that little purple haired demon slut got your son pregnant yushou,zarc. what was supposed to happen was all four of his counterparts were supposed to merge with him. and zarc was supposed to be revived. I was aiming to use zarc to gain access to something and then slaying him afterwards but then your son was fused by my idiot soldiers who were out of line., and yuya masturbated when yuto was inside causing a pregnancy, so now we have an incomplete zarc, and without sperm from all four counterparts, zarc will end up not being born, and destroy your son and his counterpart from the inside, regardless if I got to them or not.right now zarc is taking a toll on their bodies,  and so I arranged something."_

akaba reiji shook his head wide eyed and in disbelief. 

 _"Im-impossible. T-That_ 's _not..."_

Yushou looked at his son with worry. 

Yoko's eyes filled with tears.

_"yuya..."_

the soldiers brought out two cages, containing yuri and yugo, with demon-like features as well, who have already been injected with the drug. 

 Serena and rin's eyes widened.

 _"Yugo!? Oh my goodness Yugo!?"_ rin clasped her hand to her mouth in tears. 

The soldier sneered.

_"He can't hear you, all he wants to do is have sex with his counterparts over there."_

yugo whimpered as his object expands, 

yuri tried to reach yugo with his tail, wanting to dominate him as he pants and moans, 

 _"I'm sorry yuri, you were a good soldier, but deep down you are a demon as well,"_ Leo said regrettably.

_"put a leash on the filthy animals, and release them, and make sure they ejaculate inside of each other, we need them to be able to give the two counterparts the ability to properly have the children."_

Reiji stepped in. 

_"I won't allow it, father."_

Leo narrowed his eyes.

_"You still have yet to hear the rest of my story."_


	25. Humanity must be destoryed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ;V;

 

Staring into the eyes of His own father Reiji's look of disgust deepened, refusing to accept the knowledge that was received.

_"I don't believe you father! You are claiming that Yuya Sakaki and his counterpart has done the impossible. How could you insist such a lie? Male's getting pregnant? that's rubbish and you know it."_

Leo looked at Reiji narrowing his eyes.

_"You claim I am a liar. And this is to be expected. All common sense states this is impossible. and technically it still is for the most part."_

reiji sighed expressing his frustration.

_"so you admit that your words were just a bunch of bullshit? was there a point of this?"_

Leo rolled his eyes.

_"I never said It was bullshit. I simply stated it was expected for you not to believe me. If it wasn't for a spy who has been in your group giving me information, I'm sure I would have said the same thing."_

_"A spy?"_ reiji gasped, also gathering the attention of most of the room excluding the Yuu boys who were preoccupied resisting their urges,

 _"Wait? who was it?"_ yuzu gasped.

_"it was Yuya and Yuto themselves."_

Yuya snapped out of his urges long enough to hear this and shake his head denying such claims,

reiji looked at his father.

_"he's denying this. what do you mean?"_

yushou shook his head.

_"my son would do no such thing. especially since it would not be in his best interest."_

_"of course he denies it. they both are unaware. they were forcefully fused by my soldiers. my soldiers are idiots and were out of line, but they did one thing right. the dragons they fused together to fuse them in the first place, are now able to communicate telepathically with your sons, and it's due to the fusion. that being said, roger had a run-in with mieru who was in possession of your two dragons at the time, and manipulated the situation taking possession of_ Meiru's _Crystal apple and allowing the dragons minds to be read that were connected to yours. we then modified the cards of odd eyes and dark rebellion, and the crystal apple allowing them to be hacked into, to spy on your group. and sent back the items, along with the girl. and at first we were only concerned about gathering data around the area, but after some_ unfortonelty _...um.. graphic information, we linked Zarc to them. meiru of course, has no memory of_ this, _after roger was through with her."_

sawatari looked at the unconsious girl on the ground and back up at leo with fear. these people will stop at nothing to achive a shady goal.

yoko looked up at leo angry.

_"I don't like this."_

reiji still refused to accept the ridiculous claim.

_"This is sketchy, and I don't believe a word."_

_"Then why don't you ask yuya yourself? Between me and him, you trust yuya more, despite me being your father."_

Reiji looked back at the demon boy struggling to fight his sexual urges in a losing battle moaning and begging for his counterpart to fuck him. but still trying to keep his sanity, and his urges in check as his tail stands erect as well as the one between his legs.

yushou looked at his son wanting to know as well.

yuzu was shuddering in fear at the sight she was seeing.

Reiji looked at Leo.

 _"I don't believe you father. I'm sure if_ id _asked yuya ---"_ Reiji began

 _"_ ohh _...t...then you would-be-_ aaaaangh _.. be wrong."_ yuya managed to answer between his heavy breathing and moaning earning wide-eyed and awkward stares from almost the entire room.

 _"everything...he has said so far, including the part about yuto getting me pregnant, has matched up so far..."_ yuya looked down red faced and embaressed but also broken, and feeling violated, and many other mixed feelings.

in this very moment, upon the truth escaping yuyas lips, the shock of the words were so powerful, not only it manage to create the most akward atmospeare, but one that would make the majority of the room question everything they ever knew of how babys were made.

there have been many lies, told throughout history of how babys were made. ridiculous claims. A stork bringing a child home to someones doorstep, in a cloth that would hang from the tip of its beak, gently laying it down, and flying away, perhaps with a note, claiming its a gift. there were also claims told from parents to their children that they were made in a factory. of all the dumb things to escape anothers lips, Of all the things, of all the ridiculous claims. this had to be the most sketchy.

No. fucking. way. Impossible. Unbelievable. and most importantly, How? If such claims were real...how?

Leo pushed a button on the machine, allowing Yuyas foot restraints, and arm restraints to be released, As yuya, falls to his knees, too horny to feel or care the pain of falling, But His collar restraint remained, chained to the machine.

 _"Yuya!"_ yushou yelled worried.

Leo sighed as he went to push another button, on the control panel.

Followed after yuya was yutos restraints, the group watched in horror as the counterpart dropped to his knees.

For this instant, the two caged counterparts, Yugo and yuri remained in their cages, jealous, and Lust filled. Yuri twitched in anger.

 _"l..Let me at him, I will make him beg for my lust. and then afterwards. I will make Leo beg for forgiveness."_ The boy gave an angry glare at Leo who In disgust at the comment, widened his eyes.

yugo, on the other hand, was dealing with emotions of his own, but his Lust for his counterparts was taxing on his over all feelings.

_"I don't want to have sex with Yuya or yuto. I ... I ... Have feelings for someone else."_

Yuto heard this and his tail twitched. that's right, He had totally forgotten that yugo had feelings for jack atlas.

One of the obelisk force members came over to yugos cage and placed his hands through the bars, to hold yugo from behind, Smirking.

 _"Oh,_ dont _lie to_ your self _. Your lust is showing through. You want to fuck those two over there. would it make you feel better if I let you and mister grumpy pants over there fuck first?"_ He said, placing a finger on Yugo's tip and flicking it as yugo silently winced in pain, only to feel more lust from it, while his vision was directed towards the other caged counterpart, who was captured by his own professor.

Yuri Smirked for a moment.

 _"Oh?, given how fucking horny I am, I suppose I could go for an appetiser."_ He replied licking his lips at the horrified banana haired counterpart as if he just found himself a tasty snack

 _"Beware I bite."_ He added a whisper that sent a chill running down yugos spine, as yugos tail stood straight up in response to his fear.

yuto suddenly began to move towards yuya rubbing up against yuya seductively.

 _"Yuya, I really want back inside of you.... your warmth.."_ yuto said as he placed a hand on yuyas, length, and gently rubbing yuyas stomach, yuya wincing in return as his tail twitched, as yuya hardened in his hands. He wanted more.

 _"I'm so horny yuto.... Please.... come back inside of me once more..."_ yuya replied lustfully as he gets up and stretches out showing a full view of his entrance, for yuto to see, red-faced as he lays his stomach against the floor.

 _"_ Dont _be impatient.. we gotta do this the right way._ Altough i _cant wait to get back in there.... I want to shove my dick inside of you. let me in.."_ Yuto replied sinfully blinded by the drug, despite trying to fight it. trying to show some form of resistance, but was failing. Despite this, his feelings werent completly lies produced by the drug, He really loved yuya,and after being fused with yuya he got to know him better, and he missed the feeling of yuyas heartbeat, the feeling of coming to terms with how he truly felt about yuya. not something to lust over, someone to love. to hold. someone to make him remember how to smile. someone to replace the empty hole in his heart after the war fucked up his views of the world. someone to remind him, to not give into temptation. to not hurt anyone. the drugs poison coursing through their vains was the only thing in the way of a meaningful relationship with reasonable feelings of love.

was their children really in need of such a thing? the sperm of yuri and yugo? was this the only way?

sawatari couldnt keep it in any longer. He was beyond weirded out and fearful.

 _"Im..I'm out of here!"_ He tried to run, But suddenly he was grabbed from behind by a member of obelisk force.

 _"Oh, No..you_ cant _escape. No one can escape. we_ cant _have anyone leaving to go get help."_

 _"Sawatari!"_ Yelled Yoko.

 _"Oi! let me go! I just want out of here. you_ cant _expect me to wanna watch this. This is rape, And this needs to stop. He doesn't want it. I don't care if they are demons. This is wrong."_

Yuya heard this

 _"sawatari..."_ Yuya responded as his tail wagged for a moment, relived that someone was worried about him and his counterparts, and not judging them for being different.

Yushou was also restrained, along with the rest of the room, where they were handcuffed and were strapped to metal bars in various locations of the room

 _"you are a rather fucked up human for forcing a dad to watch his son and his counterparts have gay sex in_ frount _of their eyes. You realise that?"_ Yushou struck a glance to leo with narrowed eyes.

Leo ignored the comment aimed in his direction.

 _"_ Im _going to explain now. As_ i _have said before about the man named zarc, Rising up against_ enemys , _defeating them one by one. that_ wasnt _all to the story. I have some fault in the creation of zarc as well that_ i _need to take responsibility for."_

As Leo began the story Yuto bit into the side of yuyas neck gently while he rolled his hands up and down yuyas lengh, as yuya gasped, and wimpred softly enjoying the feeling of yutos teeth against his flesh. In reaction he rose his tail possitioning it at yutos entrance, rubbing the tip of it against the opening.

Yuto winced in pleasure as the small triangle shapped object was felt against his flesh, wishing for it to enter him. Using a hand, he placed it onto the area where yuyas tail was attatched to his lower back, as this was a sensitive area, and rubbed on it, as drool began to escape yuyas lip, as well as pleasured wimpers.

with the apperence of a demon, one could only imagine the types of changes taking place inside of their bodys. The bodys they never asked for. never before did anyone ever consider demons could actually exist. there have been many rumors In the past of their existance but there was no actual proof of such claims, and when there was, It was only debunked as a hoax, a myth, a legend. If demons truly exist, then where do they come from, where do they live, and how did their existance make their way into the bodys, or as the bodys of the four people in the room, today.

there must have been many hidden secrets, that are being kept as such. secrets. and inside of the boys bodys, many more secrets were left to be unraveled. one such mystery was that of the long objects extending from the boys lower backs, ending in a triangular tip.

It was clear that the long objects were the most sensitive parts of the boys bodys, and they reacted to their emotions. these tails, acted just as any animal tail would.

But apperently that wasnt the only thing it could do.

there was a look of discust between the members in the room, unable to look away at the situation before them, as they were horrified, tramatized by the events in frount of them,

how could they focus on such a story when this was happening right before them?

How could they allow this to happen? How could they be so useless?

no more. please. No. More.

this wasnt the end. this is far from the end of the horror.

sawatari wide eyeing and throwing up, at the sight of what happend next.

the cute little tails that extended from the lower backs of the boys, began to emit a slimy residue, as the small tip of the tail at the top, began to reveal, what wasnt quite observed before, , a small hole opening up at the top.

yuzu screamed.

the room sat with open mouths,

Sawatari looked up horrified.

 _"_ Thats _fucking gross I Pulled your tail before! My hands_ need sanitized _. Oh my god. Aaaaa!!"_

 _"_ dont _bother. that_ isnt nessasary _."_ a mysterious voice said.

yushou looked around followed by yoko, and then yuzu.

 _"There!"_ said serena, pointing to a man, with long blonde hair, and a mask.

 _"Who are you?"_ leo narrowed his eyes at the man,

the man removing his mask, gazed at the members of the room in complete discust.

Sawatari still in horror, at what he had touched, didnt speak

 _"you_ dont _need to bother being_ discusted _about what you touched. that_ isnt _a dick._ thats _just a tail. A_ demons _tail has magical_ propertys _. it can do_ what ever _it wants. It has a mind of its own. when you touched it, it was just a normal tail."_

 _"you seem to know about this. How do you know how a demon tail works when demons have never been found before until today. you met another demon?"_ questioned a confused yushou

 _"No. those boys are the only demons."_ paradox shook his head.

 _"you know too much."_ leos eyes widened.

 _"_ Dont beilive _a word of his story he is about to tell you._ Its _pack full of lies to make him look better.... and this world is sickening._ i dont _feel_ its _worth saving with people like this in the world."_ paradox rolled his eyes

yuri started to get frustrated and tried to use his tail to unlock his cage.

 _"let me out._ Im _going to fuck them both in the ass and then_ im _going to rip_ leo _to_ shreads _."_

yuto began to pant and moan, holding his butt up in the air, as the slimy object began to make its way inside of him, as yuya used his other hand to rub on yutos nipples, flicking them, playing with them gently, as they hardened by yuyas touch, having yuto wincing to the pleasure, as the tail began to make its way around yutos body, inside of him, as his partners length stood straight up, erect, wanting to enter yutos body as well, craving his pleasure, he wanted to feel yutos breath, his heart beat, his gentle whispers, He wanted yutos bite, His touch , his pain, his suffering, His happiness, and his sadness. He wanted to be yutos everything. And at the very heart. He wanted to be yuto. to be one with his soul again. to fill back in the empty spot that yuto had once occupied. right now he felt empty. like something was taken out of him, something that was once his. Despite initally not wanting yuto inside him, yuto filled an empty spot he had been missing for a long time. a part of himself. He is yuto. Yuto is him. right now, he is having sex with essentually what is himself. a sinful narcassisitic wish. a narcisist, yet, someone who loves him.

Yugo on the other hand, didnt feel the same way, as yuya and yuto did about eachother with yuri,, or even yuya and yuto.

Yuri however, wasnt about to accept that. Yuri wanted to break yugo. and when yuri was through with yugo, he would be eating out of his hands. wanting more. He would destroy the very personality. if anyone was suffering from this, it was him.

reiji looked at paradox wishing to know the truth.

 _"listen_ leo _. Your antics are going to destroy the earth. and if they_ dont _. I will."_ paradox threatened.

the room suddenly was on edge.

_"what do you mean?"_

_"this filthy_ planet, _is better off being destroyed. I came from a future where everything was in ruins. I came to stop it from ever happening. so_ i _time_ traveled _in hopes to save this motherfucking planet. But with each day_ i _grow sick of the stupidity of the human race. and_ i _have the means to destroy it. Or save it if_ i _so choose. But at the moment,_ Im _thinking_ im _just gonna destroy it. this world is better off in hell"_

"you are bluffing" Leo retaliated. 

 _"_ dont _fucking test me. I can do it right now..."_ paradox said holding up a card in his hand.

 _"what is that?"_ yushou said , with a sinking feeling.

 _"This cursed item is called the_ Numerons _code. I stole it from_ Don _Thousand."_

 _"The_ numerons _code!?"_ Said a voice from behind.

The room went silent as they stared at the new members entering the room. Including yugi, and atem, astral, Yuma, yusei, jack, odd eyes, Dark rebellion and vector who was the owner of the voice.

 _"that item is dangerous,"_ said astral worried.

 _"by the way_ yuma _... what are those humans with tails doing?"_ he asked honestly intruguied

 _"Yeah. I remember. that battle with don thousand had us on our toes....and Uh..you..honesltly..._ dont _want to know. "_ yuma grimanced, trying not to say anything about the sight.

 _"what in_ ra's _name is going on?!"_ atem turned a god awful shade of red

jack just simply couldnt take it seriously.

 _"can_ i _laugh now?"_

yusei glared at jack honestly offended at how unserious jack was taking the situation.

 _"_ dont _you_ dare. _"_ he replied flatly.

yugi stood silent. He has seen too much.

Odd eyes glared at the sight. while dark rebellion growled in equal annoyance.

_"this is too much."_

_"what is_ numerons _code?"_ reiji demanded to know.

 _"_ Uh _I think... if_ i _remember correct. uh...."_ yuma began trying to recollect his thoughts.

_" You idiot. You forgot already?" Vector howled with laughter._

yuma rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"Like_ i _said. Idiot is a bit much..."_ Yuma said feeling offended.

vector sighed.

 _"_ ahhaa _._ i _always knew you were slow."_

_"hey!"_

vector laughed.

 _"listen. that item can let a user grant a wish, rewrite the world,_ However _the person chooses. He_ isnt _bluffing when they say they can destroy the world Or save it., so you guys better think fast or you_ danm _us all. Ahahahahha."_

yusei gasped.

_"what!?"_

Leo clenched his teeth as paradox smirked.

 _"your_ lifes _are in my hands. You prove to me this_ peice _of dirt and grass is worth saving or I destroy it, along with everyone including myself in it. and while_ im _at it. If you lie about the story like you had planned. I will destroy it right this instant."_

Leo slammed his hands on the controls releasing yuri and yugo from their restraints,

_"Bad move."_

reiji shook his head at his father. 

 _" Fine. this world is fucked anyways. I will tell the story. for all it is. But_ afterwards i _want to know who sent you and how you know so_ danm _much."_ Leo screamed honestly angry 

 _"I will make sure you remember my name...."_ paradox glared at him

"i will make danm sure." He added as an extra insult. 

 ** _"The story is how I_** ** _created demons from human experimentation, and a boy who was my human test subject."_** Leo began regreattably. 


	26. The awful truth between lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, New chapter WOOOO

 

 

_"Human experimentation", A forbidden taboo practiced in secret in order to achieve a particular goal, or for the sake of research. While finding a solution to their twisted goals, or sometimes even ones for the sake of medical miracles, they sell their soul to the devil or the creation of one. The test subjects used are usually alive and live in harsh conditions, occasionally for the sake of Human evolution."_

_"what does it mean to evolve?"_   a young boy with white hair mixed with thin green highlights holding a science book questioned to a young researcher.

the researcher looked at the boy and smiled.

 _"Would you like to find out?"_ The man joked.

the boy smiled and laughed.

_"Haha. that's funny. Mabie one day you will finish your research and I can see a real dragon!"_

The man looked back at his research and smiled.

 _"I told you, It will only be solid vision."_ He replied laughing.

 _"Aww...but I wanted to see a real dragon..."_ the boy pouted.

 _"Maybe one day we will have real dragons zarc"_ He replied to the boy

zarc Smiled.

_"Promise me, Leo?"_

Leo kneeled down to the boys level.

_"I can't make any promises, But I will do my best? okay? in the meantime, you and Ray be good, while I get back to my research You make sure Ray doesn't get in trouble. Use the buddy system going home okay?."_

Zarc nodded and began to head towards the door, shouting

_"Remember when you finish your research I wanna be the first one to try it out!"_

Ray followed zarc pouting.

 _"No fair! I wanted to be first."_ screamed an angry Ray, earning her a ridiculous face from zarc in response.

_"bleh! Only if you can catch me!"_

Ray screamed and began to chase the boy out of the house.

 _"It must be nice to be young again."_ Said a familiar voice.

 _"Yushou!"_ exclaimed Leo who was surprised to see him.

 _"Any luck with this machine?"_ mused yushou knocking his hand against the glass of a bizarre contraption, that Leo was working on.

 _"Ah, No, I'm becoming rather desperate too. I really wanna figure out a way to make the children happy. wouldn't it be amazing to see duel monsters in action? flying across the sky, or swimming in our oceans, where we can interact as if it was life like. but I can't get this darn machine to work. I think I'm missing a major thing. It's a damn pity to just abandon the project. If I do it right I could make a breakthrough, and then the money could go towards paying for my daughter's health issues."_ Leo replied sadly.

_"You seem a bit attached to your daughter... It must be nice having children, you know I always wanted a son, But you know, I'm a bit worried about this concept and your well being, and maybe your attachment becoming too much. You haven't slept in days, and you barely touched your food. Plus your son, reiji has talked to me a bit, he seems to be concerned about you too. Plus, we know very little about the experiment you are working on. I think you should at least take a break."_

_"I appreciate your concern Yushou. perhaps your right. I have been becoming a bit obsessed with the secrets of how to get this machine to work. I tried many things. But so far All I have managed to do was to get the normal Holograms to work. I think there is something missing."_

_"At least eat something. I'm, sure there will be a solution, But don't get too worked up."_ Yushou handed Leo a plate of pancake omelet.

_"Your wife makes the best omelets, you know that right?"_

_"Speaking of wives? how is yours?"_ yushou asked

_"You know, lately, she has been complaining that I been working too hard as well. for a minute you sounded like her."_

yushou Laughed loudly.

_"Well, maybe that is a sign. take it from me and take the day off. go outside and take a walk. Look at the scenery. and then take a nap. maybe later I will come buy and try and help you figure out some things."_

_"Haha, fine fine, I suppose I should take a break,"_ Leo said putting down a wrench and wiping the sweat from his face.

 _"I'm gonna take my leave,"_ yushou said to the researcher waving as he walked out the door.

Leo followed behind shortly after, grabbing his coat, and walking out the door after locking up and placing the key into his pocket.

He began to head down the road.

~~X~~

 _"Tada~! check out my Odd eyes pendulum dragon!"_ Zarc pronounced proudly to a group of children behind a local duel shop who laughed at the card.

 _"Haha! That's the dumbest one you showed us yet! Look at its stupid face, with the multicolored eyes! at least that dark rebellion you showed us the other day was pretty cool!. At least it's not as stupid as starve venom."_ A snarky boy pointed and laughed at the monster.

 _"hey! I like this card. Don't laugh at my monsters. One day I will become champion and then we will see who is laughing!"_ zarc began to get angry.

Ray screamed

_"You're stupid zarc!"_

_"Don't call me stupid Ray."_ zarc pouted.

_"But you are letting stupid boys step on your dream!"_

_"What did you say?!"_ the other boy said offended.

 _"Whatcha gonna do about it?"_ Ray poked her eye and stuck her tongue out.

The other boy Began to cry and left.

 _"Haha shows them right!"_ said zarc laughing at the boy and walking into a man and falling down.

 _"Oww..."_ said zarc, staring up at the man.

the man just glared at the children.

 _"I'm sorry mr...uh sir are you angry?"_ zarc said sitting up.

Ray began to shake in fear.

 _"Watch out!"_ she cried as the man picked zarc up and knocked him out while another came behind and took out Ray.

 _"W-What's happening?"_ Zarc's consciousness began to fade. 

 _"Call the Professor."_ said one man to the other.

_"on it."_

_~~~X~~~_

The professor was out at a local coffee shop as his phone began to ring.

"hello?"

_"Meet me by your lab. or your daughters head becomes a part of our display. come alone. don't call the police."_

Leos' eyes Widened as he dropped the phone.

 _"Sir, are you okay? You seem a bit pale."_ A concerned waitress scanned the researcher's face.

The man shook his head and pulled out his wallet setting the appropriate amount of yen on the table plus tip and bowed nervously.

 _"I'm sorry madam, I'm in a bit of a hurry now, I must leave, excuse me!"_ He cried out dashing towards the door, almost tripping over the stairs on the way out.

the waitress placed a hand to her mouth in response to the man dashing out.

 _"I hope that man is okay,"_ She muttered silently before getting back to work.

~~X~~

Upon arrival at the lab, A strange man was hanging around outside of the garden, With golden hair, and strange attire, including that of a white mask.

The professor Dashed out of the car and tackled the man to the ground.

 _"It was you!!! Who are you? where is my daughter?"_ he screamed out at the man.

"Fool. Sit up. I am not the man who kidnapped your daughter. " the man, pushed the man off of him and picked him up as Leo tried to fight and struggle.

_"Who are you then!?"_

"My name is paradox, for the time being, I am only Here to observe. don't disappoint me."

 _"What does that mean?"_ Leo questioned with a pained look.

 ** _"Only time will tell"_ ** The man replied with a smirk before disappearing leaving a very confused and Upset Leo trying to decipher what he just heard.

 _"Who was that man-Agh wait never mind. That isn't important. I gotta find My daughter!"_ Leo muttered running into the building by someone hiding in the shadows.

 _"What do you want!?"_ Leo screamed.

The darkness was lit up by a strong glow, in the shape of a ring, slowly revealing a face of a white-haired youth, with an evil smile.

_"My name is bokura. and you have something I want, why don't we make a trade?"_

Leo glanced at the boy with widened eyes.

_"What could you possibly want from me? "_

_"The completion of that machine and a little side experiment, And in return, your daughter remains unharmed."_

_"This sounds dangerous, What sorta experiment."_

_"Oh, just a little human experimentation. Nothing too big."_ Bokura waved his hand gesturing his comment.

_"Why? for what purpose?"_

_"That information isn't part of the deal."_

_"No deal. I don't want any part of this."_

_"that's a shame."_ bokura replied pulling out a phone and dialing a number.

 _"what are you doing?"_ Leo raised an eyebrow

_"Just texting your daughter telling her that her daddy didn't wanna save her and it was okay if her soul was taken from her body and eaten."_

_"wait! No, don't!"_ Leo panicked.

 _"Then do we have a deal?"_ The boy smiled.

_"As long as you don't hurt my daughter."_

_~~X~~_

Bokura led the professor to the lab where zarc was strapped to a table, with a gag in his mouth, his screams muffled by the object.

 _"Zarc!"_ Leo Gasped.

 _"Heh, Isn't it zarc himself who gave permission to be experimented on?"_ Bokura shook with laughter.

 _"What are you saying?"_ Leo shook his head with fright.

Bokura began to imitate zarc's speech.

_"Remember when you finish your research I wanna be the first one to try it out! Bwahahahahhaha! How precious."_

Leo narrowed his eyes and went to go punch Bokura, but the boy disappeared and reappeared behind him.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you...It would be a shame for your daughter..."_

_"Fine. What do I need to do?"_

_"you are missing a key ingredient for your "solid vision" right? what if its because you can't replicate solid vision because you can't replicate something without a sample of what you mean to replicate... A living creature."_

Leo raised his eyebrows until he realized exactly what he needed to do.

 _"In theory, that could work"_ he replied receiving an alarmed response from zarc who shook his head, with muffled screams.

_"I'm sorry zarc... forgive me, in order to save my daughter... I know what I need to do... "_

Back to reality as Leo was telling his story, there was a look of horror On the faces of the audience, where even the four yuboys who were seemingly preoccupied with their own desires toward each other were trying to take in the awful things they heard.

_~~X~~_

_"Bokura... Was the one, who instigated this?"_ Atem shook with anger upon hearing this

Yuri Who was freed from his shackles lunged at Yugo Who was shaking from fear and began to bite the side of his neck roughly as yugo screamed in pain. taking one hand and placing his fingers against Yugo's shaft and slowly rubbing as yugo moans in response.

 _"You are going to be my pet... and I don't forgive disobedient pets."_ He whispered in Yugo's ear and biting the end of it roughly as a gasp escaped Yugo's lips

 _"N-No... Stop...."_ Yugo moaned.

_"I bet you thought I was gonna go easy on you. But if I have to endure this, So do you.."_

_"Pl...please s..stop"_ Yugo began to cry out.

Yuri twisted on Yugo's nipples, as yugo cried in pain.

_"I told you I don't forgive disobedient pets that easy.. now wag your tail and bark like a dog."_

_"I don't want to."_ Yugo cried.

Yuri smirked and pulled hard on Yugo's dick as yugo cried out.

 _"W-Wan Wan!"_ Yugo barked hesitantly and quietly as his demon tail waved from side to side.

 _"Louder I can't hear you!!"_ Yuri yelled.

 _"Wan wan! "_ yugo responded as tears fell from his face.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

_"Sick. He's actually enjoying this.."_

Yushou shook his head.

 _"I don't want to hear you say something is sick when you were the one who made them do this in the first place..."_ reiji replied and grimaced in disgust, Knowing that this was the man he called father.

Yuya shook in fear at yuri's sadistic ways of torturing his partners, knowing he and yuto were next in line.

Yuto placed a hand on yuyas face It didn't matter how horny both of them were, how drugged up they were, they both would try and get through it together, as they were more than just sex partners. Yuto tried to reassure yuya, that even if Leo was the one who caged them up, they needed to have the sperm of their counterparts to have their children. and after that, they could figure out a way to escape afterward.

paradox narrowed his eyes.

_"So far, to me, it seems you are trying to shift the blame purely to bokura Leo. and while it is true, that he was the one who started it. You Seem to be leaving out your portion of the blame. And if you aren't careful I may decide, the world isn't worth living in... "_

_"I didn't finish my story yet..."_ Leo looked down.

 _"Good then continue.."_ Paradox gestured.

 _"At first,"_ Leo began.

_"At first It was me only following orders.I experimented on the boy, And it was by no means something I was proud of. the experiments were painful and awful. I thought I'd try to ease the pain and suffering by making him forget. so there were times I'd mess with his memories, using the complex knowledge I had, sometimes the memory erasure would work, but it was unstable, and the boy grew up with many problems. But after 3 years the machine was working, but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted more. I went insane. And then I began to wonder if I could merge a human and a monster. And I remembered the boy had four cards in his possession..._

_What if I could create what no man has done before. Human evolution. I had sold my soul to a Satan, by trying to resurrect him. What I created was no longer human, I created a demon. a monster. With a tail as black as my soul, and wings that pierced the night sky with their beauty and sadness and horns that would tear the boundary of human and beast, the boy was reborn._

_But I should have known what mess I had gotten myself into._ _I had to hide what the boy really was._ _But that wasn't the end._

_among the years I had been working with the boy, as promised I let him be the first to try out my system, and as a result, he became a skilled duelist, as one of the things He did in his spare time was to enter tournaments._ _He rose up to the top with his monsters, riding them into battle, Dark rebellion, Odd eyes pendulum dragon, clear wing synchro dragon, and starve venom fusion dragon._ _He was unbeatable._

_Meanwhile, my daughter was allowed to live with me as long as I didn't disobey bokura b_ _ut she was convinced something was up._

_One day zarc broke loose. Beyond my control, as his memories were no longer able to be erased, He was angry unstable And looking for vengeance against what I have done._ _I was a fool. I created a monster._

_as the screaming crowd cowered in fear at the sight of a demon, He summoned a dragon who's power was enough to destroy the entire world._ _A dragon by the name of "supreme king zarc"_

_In my desperation, I had created a weapon to destroy him. and as I could no longer be forgiven, I would use my own body as a sacrifice._

_But to my surprise, and horror, My own daughter, stole the cards and sacrificed herself._ _I blanked out And awoke In an area I didn't recognize._

_Perhaps this was my punishment for playing God. the place I landed wasn't heaven or earth. perhaps I had landed in my own personal hell. "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Guardian of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Im so sorry for the wait NDksjankjan

_"Your own personal hell?!"_  paradox shook his head in utter disgust.

Most of the room Had gone silent As paradox laid into Leo.

"You know nothing of 'hell" paradox grabbed Leo's shirt and threw Leo to the side angrily.

Leo yelled in pain as he hit the wall, then proceeded to get up.

~~~X~~

As the commotion took place a moaning sound came from the cages

it came from yuto and yugo as yugo ran up to him, to escape from Yuri, but in response to that, Yuri came from behind and placed his tail inside of Yutos ass ,and his dick inside of yugos and began fucking both of them even while Yutos tail was still in yuya.

Yuya's  body was trembling with pleasure, and heat but yugo and yuto looked at each other awkwardly embarrassed.

not too long ago yuto was calling yugo a pawn of fusion, but now, they were going to be fucked in the ass by the real culprit. And Yuri was bad company. but the counterparts blinded by the drug, Weren't thinking about that,

Yuto looked at yugo and began to slide his tongue into yugos mouth, as yugo failed to resist, and began to swish his tongue into yutos, as the drool began to accumulate , yuto pulled away taking yugo's droll with him, and sticking his tongue back in, exchanging it in turns at a time.

"Y..you taste so good....im...im sorry...ah, huh. "Yuto muttered as Yugo's face twisted in shame.

yuri finally began to move his hips and his tail roughly as yuto and yugo winced in pain, and muffled screams.

"Ah ...w...w..why... ah. huh, ahu gnh... nhg.."

"p...please stop, i..it hurts.."

Yuya Gasped As yutos movements inside of his own anus, were a lot rougher as well, due to yuri's movements inside of yuto, moving him along. a bit of drool escaping his lip.

"Y...yuto...." Yuya uttered between moans, trying to control his breathing. 

Yugo began to tear up, the pleasure was too much,

yuya began to pull yuto closer to him, until Yuto's body was pressed up against his, and began to nibble on Yuto's neck to cope with the pain and blushing,

yuri began to Grab Onto yugo's nipples, making yugo cry out in pain

yugo's began to give into his horniness. , His tail began to emit a slimy residue as well, as it began to take the same traits, as the other boys before him,

Yugo looked up at yuya, both of their eyes full of sadness.

"I...im sorry yuya, ... please don't think of me any differently... ah...huh.."

yuya Looked at yugo and nodded.

"...I know...d...do wh..what you must...I..im sorry too..."

yugo looked at yuto as well.

"I'm sorry too ...a...a..a..yuto.. but this is for your children, and so you can....s..survive, otherwise your body's cant handle the birth...and even I don't want to do this...."

yuto couldn't exactly respond, as Yuri had begun placing his fingers in yutos mouth, and was pulling on yuto's tongue. he began to sob, but he nodded.

yuri growled upon hearing yugo speak.

"Dogs aren't supposed to talk" Yuri pulled on Yugo's dick as yugo yelped.

Yuya glared at Yuri who smirked.

"Yes, that's the look I want to see. the look of anger."

"You are a fucked up individual." yuya narrowed his eyes

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me.... or at least when I use them on other people. Don't worry you are next. after i deal with your boytoy. I'm close to cumming through my tail., and then he will be worthless to me." Yuri replied grabbing yutos balls and squeezing, making yuto cry out

Yuya began feeling angry.

"Stop hurting him.."

Yuri grinned.

" How does it feel to be having children? mommy??" Yuri began to make fun of yuto, rubbing his stomach, teasingly.

"Are the babies going to come out soon?" Yuri asked as yuto began flinching in response, but he couldn't respond due to the pain, yuri inflicted on him.

"I... Don't ...call us mommy..." Yuya awkwardly whispered.

"whatever you say, mom, I won't call mom mommy anymore mommy." Yuri burst out into laughter.

yugo Shook his head.

"y...you shouldn't ...do that...." yugo replied having bad flashbacks.

Yuri Laughed

  
"whats the worst that cou---" Yuri stopped mid-sentence as the pair of glowing eyes glaring at him, struck fear into him, causing Yuri to suddenly feel turned on by his own fear enough to cum into yuto and yugo, before being grabbed by yuya who was angry enough, to gain dominance, over Yuri, whispering into yuri's ear making a shiver run down his spine in a cold voice that struck fear into his very soul. calmly and coldly replying.

**"Stick your tail in me."**

Yuri was too shocked to respond, And obeyed. Shaking in fear, something Yuri had never experienced before.

Yuya stood silently the entire time yuri worked his tail. almost emotionless, before yuya grabbed yuri's hair And Bit into his ear.

Yuri shook in fear,

 **"Go..faster,"** Yuya demanded.

Yuto Looked at yuya with worry

"Y...yuya..."

while the majority of the room tried to look away from the boys to respect their privacy, the atmosphere of the room had changed, causing the rooms attention to turn once again to the yu4some

"Yuya no! calm down!" Yuzu screamed.

Leo pointed angrily.

"See?! "That is exactly why they are monsters!"

Reiji turned away.

"No. he's not a monster. You are the monster father and furthermore, you explained nothing. what does that story have to do with yuya, yuto, Yuri and yugo, and why you are Reviving zarc!?"

"You want more answers? fine. I was just about to explain to them before I was rudely interrupted." Leo Sighed.

"watch your tongue, filth" Paradox Spat.

Yuma looked around the room.

"Hey I think we're missing some people from our group," Yuma whispered.

Astral shocked replied. "You're right! jaden and his spirits are gone, Bokura is gone, And where the fuck did that Kaiba guy go? that reira kid is gone too. vector left too. when did they leave? how did they leave?"

~~X~~

Meanwhile, Outside of academia, chaos runs amok.

Many people were forced out of their homes Due to the invasion of monsters, And the occasional changing scenery.

"what is going on? its been like this for days," a very nervous joey wheeler asked while he was standing in the area that is Supposed to be Kaiba corp in his timeline, but somehow had aged beyond recognition. Was he even standing in Kaiba corp? It was hard to tell because things kept changing.

Mokuba shook his head.

"I been trying to get a hold of my brother, but the reception on our cell phones has been rendered useless depending on the scenery change."

"Anzu sighed. "I wish Yugi was here. I miss him.."

Joey looked down

"Yeah...everything is going to hell."

"That's why you were always the dog always whining. ." A voice called from above,

Joey looked up upon hearing the sound of helicopter wings and the big ego rich guy.

"Kaiba!"

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried.

"Mokaba, come on were going to take charge around here and restore order.

kaiba looked at Joey and Anzu and sighed.

"I don't normally care to give updates to you guys, but worry not...yugi is fine. Okay, I don't owe you anything anymore."

joey and Anzu gasped in unison

"He-He's okay?!"

"and what do you mean you don't owe us any-?"

it was too late. kaiba had already left somewhere with Mokuba.

"w...what ....what does this mean? Anzu?" Joey wondered.

"It...it means... the gang is back together." Anzu began to cry.

mokuba Looked at his brother

"you do care about them after all

Kaiba Flatley replied "shut up Mokuba. we need to gather duelists"

"Yes, brother."

~~~~X~~~~

Meanwhile, a pair of cyber dragons were making their way towards Academia, riding on top of them was a very angry Hell Kaizer. Academia had carded his brother despite being one of their own at once. He wanted to take revenge

But instead of Running into the soldiers, Standing outside of the entrance waiting for him was Jaden, Looking down with glowing eyes.

"Jaden!?" Kaizer Angrily exclaimed.

Jaden provided no answers.

"Where is my brother?!"

bokura Entered the stage shaking his head.

"its no use. He's under my control now. But I know where your brother is, I summoned you here, after all.

Kaizer's eyes widened angered.

"You piece of shit. Cyber dragons, after him!"

"don't be so quick to attack me. I have your brother right here, you and judai have access to Items I want." bokura snarked as he held up a card.

"sho!" kaisers eyes Widened.

"I just want access to the sacred beast cards. bokura began to imitate his more innocent persona and pouted cutely.

"How about you just give my brother back and I beat your ass?" Kaizer Growled.

"how mean...." Bokura pouted.

_"Ahhahaaa"_

"Duel me. We will settle this here and now!" the angry boy demanded.

_"Fine. We will see how long you can last in a shadow game hehe."_

the clouds in the area began to darken, as they stood before each other.

"Duel."

~~~X ~~

paradox looked up at the clock

_"fate is working its hand again... you better start telling the rest of your story Leo, before I decide to destroy this world._

_keeper of death, guardian of time, one second more and you will be mine~_

_broken clocks upon the wall, ticking away as the silence falls,_

_time stops slowly upon my command, your fate is shown by the minute hand,_

_dusk to dawn night by day, the pendulum swings your life away--"_

 

 


	28. obsession and regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM so sorry i made everyone wait too long ;;  
> im trash aaaa,

In reaction to paradox's poetic threat, Leo looked down, his expression full of pain.

"In truth, my story is directly to everything that has happened now. You all probably wonder 'what does this story have to do with why I'm forcing those 4 to give birth, and why I am collecting the 4 girls? On a larger scale, you probably wonder why there are four dimensions, though you probably would assume there is no relation to that and my story. But I assure you there very much is.

it was something I had to come to terms with myself. as I passed out after my daughter used the weapon against zarc. The one that I created.

A light appeared and I heard zarc screaming. At that moment I could feel my consciousness fade.

Passing out, I began to realize I had made a huge mistake.

What would happen after that?"

"are you okay" A voice called out to me.

'someone is talking to me?' I wondered to myself.

"Sir please wake up."

'sir? " I thought to myself.

'my name is not sir. its-' I began to reply in my mind but the shock of my realization forced the last words to be spoken.

"huh?...who am I?"

looking up I laid eyes on a woman. Her eyes full of concern. her name was Himika.

realizing I had amnesia she took me in. eventually, I remembered my name.

I eventually had fallen in love and had a son named reiji, but something always felt unright, Like my life was a big lie. As time went on My memories began to return

I began to dream about the event that took place, and at first, I thought they were just dreams. but then I began to realize how real they felt. every time I woke up I began to feel emotional pain,

I couldn't talk to My son or wife about it.

Even though I had forgotten a lot about myself and my past, one of the few things that I remembered was that I was a scientist and while I lived in my new city I occupied my time coming up with theories and working on personal projects. One of my personal projects was a machine to project dreams and memories into the real world. I had planned to use it to Learn about my lost memories and my past.

The experiment was a success however not in the way I had planned. matter of fact, the machine Itself was a failure, but no one can argue with results.

the machine needed something and after months of coming up with ideas, I finally came across this commercial on tv.

'Yushou Sakaki Performs live on stage! bringing you the newest act! Come to see the entertainment duel!' the announcer exclaimed in excitement.

as the cheers from the tv grew louder as I gazed at the familiar face in slight shock. I suddenly realized I knew this Yushou"

out of curiosity, I dropped everything to seek out pieces of my lost memories."

"And that's when you came to see me and learned about my son." Yushou interrupted Leo's story to confirm

"yes your demon son." He replied glancing at Yuya's eyes that were glowing in bitter anger at His counterpart.

Yuri's tail began to move quicker in and out of Yuyas Anus as the rest of his body was trembling with fear.

"Y..yuya Knock I-it off" Yuto muttered through heavy breaths, Trying to reason with both His own body and His counterparts.

Yuri, filled with intimidation towards Yuya made his cock throb. his own fear turning him on.

"You have a free cock. Place it inside Yuto's ass. get moving." Yuya coldly responded by giving demands to Yuri in a calm serious voice.

"Yuya Wait! it's your darkness talking! Don-" Yuto began to say

"Yuto." Yuya looked up with his eyes still glowing, yet his voice was less cold. almost warm, almost if he was actually in control, yet the darkness was still controlling him. and there was still hints of seriousness in his voice.'

"Y-Yuya?" Yuto responded.

"If we don't get our counterpart sperm, we would both be destroyed. I won't lose you. and I won't lose myself.

Suddenly inside Yuto's head, He could hear these words

"catch my drift?"

Yuya turned to Yuto as his eyes went back to normal and winked and stuck out his tongue with a silly smile with a face that made Yuto realize, Yuya wasn't under darkness control at all. He was just trying to get Yuri to be intimidated enough to not be so rough on the counterparts, during this traumatic experience, Because if it were up to him, Yuri would have broken everyone apart.

Yuto finally got it and tried not to smile.

Yuya turned his head back to Yuri, His eyes glowing once again, a serious look on his face.

Yuri positioned himself at Yuto's entrance and began to move as Yuya instructed. not saying a word the entire time.

Yuto winced as he prepared himself for impact,

Yuya allowed the tail that was penetrating his entrance over and over again. the drug had long worn off, at this point he was just tolerating the pleasureful pain that he had to endure.

Yuri began to insert his phallic object stretching Yuto's entrance earning him a moan from the spiky-haired boy.

yugo meanwhile, lay on the floor, pretending to not be noticed once more to risk being penetrated again. he had had it.

yuzu continued to look away, trying not to focus on the display but instead tried to focus on what would become of her and her female counterparts.

Would that all be explained in Leo's story?

"what kinda mess have we gotten ourselves into?" yuzu weakly laughed.

"I'm scared. what is going to become of us?" Rin glanced at yuzu. and then at Serena and Ruri.

"this whole time I had been following a madman." Serena angrily looked at Leo.

"I want answers just like the rest of you. More than that I want a solution." she looked down.

Ruri looked down sadly.

"I wish my brother was here. he would know what to do."

yuzu looked down."I'm sorry..."

"I know Yuto will get him back," Ruri replied with hope.

"you're right. I'm sure he will. I'm sure Yuya and Yuto will come through." yuzu replied hopefully.

"Still, I feel sorry for them...Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and even though he's a jerk, I feel sorry for yuri too..." rin added.

"yea...." the remaining female counterparts replied in agreement.

"I reserve the right to tease them later, But right now, I can't imagine How many sufferings they are going through..." Yuzu tired to half-joke to lighten the mood.

"if there is a later, then agreed." rin smiled weakly.

"Yeah...if" Serena tried to steer the conversation back to show the seriousness of the situation.

X

continuing where he left off Leo began to describe the rest of his tale to the fearful and captive audience.

"I made my way to Yushous performance room and before my eyes, I began to see what I thought were real monsters. the whole thing left me in complete awe and yet, at the same time, it left me feeling disturbed, and a strange feeling of regret. At the time I was not sure why. But now I know that what I was feeling was like staring at the end result of years of experimenting on that boy.

my own mistakes.it was beginning to come back to me.

I made my way backstage, asking to speak to Yushou, hoping he would remember me, even if I didn't remember him that well But I was greeted with a disappointing response.

"you seem familiar, but I don't know who you are." Replied a confused Yushou.

"ah, It would seem that way wouldn't it..." I replied disappointed.

A loud crash was head from behind a prop door followed by crying.

Yushou ran to check on the noise.

"ah! what happened?!" I replied at the time shocked. running towards the direction as well.

a small child with red and green hair was found underneath a pile of unused props With googles over his eyes crying.

"Ah I'm so sorry, this is my child, His name is Yuya Sakaki. he's a good boy, but he is a bit clumsy." He smiled at his child pulling the goggles off his face revealing familiar eyes.

Suddenly upon seeing his face, I recognized Zarc's face. and everything came back to me at once.

the fear, the pain, the experimentation, my daughter. everything I ever did. I was shaking with fear.

"whats wrong? you look like you have seen a ghost?" Yushou asked me with a look of concern.

"Ah! Ah. uh... no, I'm-- f-fine. Ah. excuse me." I replied running out of the stadium and back to my lab

I spent the next few years trying to figure out the connections between everything I had learned.

I had learned some interesting things over the years, I began to hypothesize the idea of other dimensions besides my own. once I confirmed it, my next step was to Travel between them to learn more.

I began building a portal, I traveled to the fusion dimension. once there I began to set up a lab there. I don't know how it happened but Somewhere along the way, I ran into a boy named Yuri and a girl named Serena.

both yuri and yuya had a surprising amount of resemblance to zarc. and serena had a strong amount of resemblance to...... my daughter. ray.

So I began to hypnotize something else.

the possibility of reincarnations."

"Reincarnations?!"

Yoko gasped.

"Hey, hey now, You aren't trying to say what I think-" Sawatari began to say

"That's impossible" reiji looked up at the male counterparts, and then at the females.

"believe it. Leo replied. the male counterparts are all incarnations of zarc. that was created when ray split the dimensions into four. zyx, Synchro, fusion, and standard. and ray, in turn, was also reincarnated.

yuzu, serena rin and ruri are all incarnations, Pieces of my daughter ray.

yuya , yuto , yugo and yuri are all reincarnations, pieces of zarc.

My obsession from then on was how to get my daughter back. and for that to happen, I needed to create a machine, in order to fuse them into one. the side effects would be that the entire dimensions would fuse back into one. but a requirement would also be that I would need to revive the male counterparts as well.

but if I could just slay zarc afterward, It would be fine.

but my idiot soldiers fused yuya and yuto together. and then yuya and yuto masturbated, causing an unexpected turn of events.

Instead of the potential of the four counterparts being fused together to bring back zarc,zarc will be reincarnated A different way. through their children. that caused me to alter my plans, slightly.

either way, It's not much of a loss, except I had to force the other two counterparts to give their semen to them through a group sex session, but, since they are actually twins, there is now gonna be two zarcs instead one. One of them is part dragon. one is just human.

I needed a power source for My machine to work... I was willing to card people to use as energy. but one person just wasn't enough.

I began to gather followers, using the excuse of "a dimensional war." In order to have others gain more people to card for me.

through the influence of zarcs evil, they implanted false memories into many people.

including your father and mother, making you think they were related to you, and also into your dragons"

Dark rebellion looked at odd eyes

"so the thing about the imaginary friend was complete bullshit?"

"that explains a lot." odd eyes shook her head.

"now I have carded enough people to Fuel my machine, and soon I will fuse the female counterparts, and I can be with my daughter again."

"do you think your daughter would be happy that you sacrificed all those people?" Yushou questioned.

X

meanwhile outside of the academia building

kaiser lay at the hands of defeat of Bokura and jaden.

"what do you want?" kaiser Asked weakly

 

"A trade," Bokura smirked.


End file.
